Harry Potter and the Feather of Time
by William Baldry
Summary: Harry Potter has just be dealing with the lost of Albus Dumbledore and is now having to go out on his own to find the remaining Horcruxes. Along with him is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and Harry's Girlfriend Ginny Weasley. It is a matter of time.....


Harry Potter and the Feather of Time Chapter One Hogwarts' Fate

It was the coldest summer on record, mist was filling the streets so there was no visibility. Not many people could see this but there were shadowy figures moving up and down the street through the mist.

Harry was sitting by the window watching as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were packing away their belongings quickly. There was an eerie sense moving around the house. The Dursley house was not just full of the Dursley Family and Harry Potter. Hermione and Ron were there with Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin who were helping Ron and Hermione to pack. Alastor Moody who was sitting in a soft comfortable chair down stairs in the living room watching the Dursleys out of his magical eye, most likely making sure none of them were impostor Death Eaters trying to get the jump on him.

Arthur Weasley was wondering around the house looking at the different Muggle possessions the Dursleys had and making weird comments about them, wondering why the remote for the TV had batteries and the TV had a plug. Molly Weasley was busy talking to Hermione's parents who came by to wish Hermione luck but used a cover that she had left a few spell books at home.

Bill and Fleur were busy kissing in the doorway when they were supposed to be busy keeping watch. Hagrid was waiting outside the Dursley house in Privet Drive by the door watching the Dementors floating by; they seemed to not worrying about Hagrid, they were feeding on the happiness of the houses surrounding them.

Harry was staring up into the night sky, thinking about the past year in which the only person who would have been able to help him was murdered, murdered by one person Dumbledore did not believe would kill him, Severus.

The last time Harry saw Severus he was running like a coward after the rest of the Death Eaters who came into Hogwarts with the help of Draco Malfoy.

The last moments Harry and Professor Dumbledore had was watching him falling off the back of the tower after Dumbledore had connected with the Avada Kedarva curse. Harry had many dreams of watching Dumbledore killed that he made up his mind to make Severus pay for what he had done.

The Daily Prophet came out a few weeks after with the death of Dumbledore and they printed a dead or alive Warrant for Severus for killing Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a picture placed in the Ministry of Magic for his work as the Chef leader of the Wizengamots to honour him.

All Dumbledore▓s achievements printed in the article to honour Dumbledore with all his accomplishments over the years. The paper also said that Dumbledore was leaving behind a brother, Aberforth who was executor of his brother▓s estate and a sister Arabella.

"Harry are you getting ready, mom and dad say we need to leave soon, it is nearly midnight," said Ron.

"I'm nearly ready Ron, my trunk is packed, I just need to find someplace to put my broomstick and Hedwig's cage," said Harry.

"Mom and dad can just send them to our house while we take the Floo Network. Dad says that there are too many Dementors to try to fly home and no one wants to risk a side-along Apparation if," said Ron.

"I can Apparate, I have done it before, why not do it again?■ asked Harry.

"Dad says that you were trying to get Dumbledore some help so the Ministry is over looking it, but if you tried it again they would have to step in," said Ron.

Ron took out his wand, did the Locomotor charm on the trunk, and led it out of the room and down the stairs. "Don't worry mate, soon you will be able to do the same," said Ron.

Harry and Ron followed the trunk out of the room and down the stairs. The trunk stopped in the doorway where Ron's trunk was waiting. Harry placed Hedwig's cage and his Firebolt broomstick on top of his trunk and they waited there for Hermione to come down.

Hermione came down empty-handed with a why didn't you just do it yourself look on her face and she waved her wand and the Trunks, Hedwig's Cage, the Firebolt, Ron's Comet 260, Pig's cage and several other bags disappeared.

"Come off it Hermione why did you do that for?" asked Ron in a voice that could only mean I could have done it but I was waiting.

"I had already done my things, I just hope that they all got to the Burrow, I am pretty sure they did?" asked Hermione with a small amount of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Hermione; I am sure you got all your stuff to the Burrow safely. You▓re just as good with your charms and spells as Dumbledore was," said Lupin as he and Tonks walk into the hallway.

At this Harry was starting to think back on Dumbledore, If only Harry had drunk that Potion in the first place Dumbledore would have been able to defend himself.

"Are you all ready to go then, your Aunt and Uncle, Harry are not looking very happy to have all of us here," said Remus in a soft but a fun voice.

"Yeah we should be right, what about you and Hermione, Ron?" asked Harry in a casual voice.

"I would like to jinx Dudley while I am here, that would be a good laugh!" said Ron as he pulled out his wand.

There were hurried footsteps from in the tight hiding place where the Dursley were hiding. "No Ron, put that away, your father would be ashamed of you if he heard you say that," said Hermione.

"I was only joking, you are just as bad as mum with the jokes!" said Ron who put his wand back into his pocket. Ron walked over to where the Fireplace was and he pulled out his wand and waved it busting the Fireplace open.

"Ron do not try to do something unless you are sure what you are doing," said Hermione in a Molly Weasley cross voice.

Hermione pulled out her wand and fixed the fireplace so it was what they needed. Hermione made a fire, she took some Floo powder from Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione went through the fireplace, saying "The Burrow."

Ron and Harry took Floo Powder as well and followed Hermione landing in the Weasley house. Hermione was off packing away her things leaving Ginny alone in the kitchen with Ron and Harry. Ron caught a look from Ginny and then he left the room to pack his things away leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the Kitchen.

"Harry we need to talk before the others get back," said Ginny in a quiet and quick voice. "I know I cannot say anything to get you to go back to Hogwarts with me, but I just want you to know that I will wait for you until you have finished what you are doing."

"Ginny I cannot ask you to do that, they you have to live your life and try to forget about me, I do not think I will even live at the end of this," said Harry in a faint whisper in cases the other two were eavesdropping.

"Harry I do not care, you have always been the only one I wanted, Michael and Dean were just to cover my true feelings for you Harry, If you have something to come home to, you will try to come back to me, I know you would," said Ginny.

"Ginny I will tell you this, if I can come back to you I will," said Harry and a loud crack appeared outside kitchen door. Harry and Ginny went to see who it was their hands on their wands.

"It could just be Fred and George, they have been doing it all night, well until I got them with a stinging hex, they stop doing it after that," said Ginny keeping her eyes on the kitchen door.

Then there were voices on the other side of the door and one of them sounded like Moody. "Hold on Arthur, Harry and your daughter Ginny is on the other side waiting to get us."

"Harry, Ginny it is I Arthur we just came back from your aunt and uncle's house," said a male voice that sounded like Arthur Weasley.

"Dad what did you say when I told you that Harry and I had a wild passionate sex in Gryffindor tower," said Ginny in an almost laughing voice.

"WHAT!" came from Arthur Weasley's voice through the door, "You did what with Harry!"

"Nothing dad, that is them Harry," said Ginny in almost fits of laughter and she magically unlocked the door with her wand.

"Welcome home dad, mom, Mr. Moody, Tonks, Remus, where's Hagrid?" asked Ginny.

"Hagrid wanted to patrol the perimeter, he doesn't trust Severus not showing up here," said Arthur.

"Snape why would come here for!" said Harry feeling angry again.

"Well all the Wizard World know we are here, not a very secure place, the only thing that we have is that he who-must-not-be-named would not think we would be stupid enough to come here," said Arthur as he lead Harry into the next room holding onto his shoulder a little tighter then he was aiming too.

"Sorry about that Harry, but was what Ginny saying true, did you and her?" asked Arthur with a strong father instinct taking over him.

"No Mr. Weasley we never did anything like that," said Harry almost laughing as Ginny walks into the living room with them.

"Dad give Harry a break, he is telling the truth nothing has happened, yet!" said Ginny in her same playful voice.

Arthur was looking almost serious at this point he was about to grab onto Harry to give him a little sincere talk, but Ginny cut him off and said, ⌠Dad if I choose to sleep with Harry I will, nothing you or mom can say will change my mind or Harry▓s!■

Ginny went upstairs to where Hermione and Ron were and Harry turned before he went up to join them and said to Arthur, "Don't worry Mr. Weasley, if I survive Vol- I mean you-know-who I will come back and marry Ginny, we will not do anything until then," said Harry and he went up stairs to join the others.

The night went well there were no attacks on the Burrow and Hagrid was on watch all night. Harry slept in the same room with Ron since Tonks, Remus and Mad Eye took the other rooms, Hermione and Ginny shared the same room. Hagrid stayed outside because there was no real room for him inside and he was still beating himself up over how he could let Severus fool him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny woke up and came downstairs to eat breakfast. Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus and Made Eye were already there sitting at the breakfast table, there was four presents sitting on the table all wrapped up when Harry got down there. Hermione and Ron both placed their presents on the table, and Ginny was the final one to do so, hers was long and flat. The others were cubed boxers.

"Remus wanted us to get you one present, but everyone loves getting presents on their birthday, lots and lots," said Tonks and she place her present in front of Harry to open first. Tonks was so excited so Harry opened it and looked inside. There seemed to be another box wrapped up inside and Tonks started to giggle as Harry unwrapped the top of that box and opened it to find a third box.

Molly took her wand and waved it and the boxers all peeled away, all twenty of them until there was a single small box left inside that looked too big for a ring. Harry opened it and then he saw something that shook him to his very core. It was a silver locket with a big large Snake like S on the front.

"I think it was my great Aunt's locket, Kreacher was keeping it hidden, I thought you might want to keep a photo of a love one inside, I tried to open it but it seemed to be stuck?" asked Tonks in a rushed happy voice.

Harry looked at the Locket and turn to Ron and Hermione with what looked like an amazed, fear, and a "how this could be" look on his face. "Horc-!" said Harry but he did not finish saying Horcrux in front of the others and the other two caught on quickly to what Harry was trying to say.

Harry looked at the locket and placed it back in the box. Tonks looked a little bit upset but when Harry started to open, the other presents she was a little happier, well showed she was a little happier.

Harry opened the present from Remus next because he was next in line after Tonks. Inside this, one was somewhat familiar, His father's invisibility cloak and what seemed to be another one. "Before I went to the Hospital wing I went up and got your cloak from the tower. That one there is my grandfather's, I have no use for it now and it could serve you much better, well it can't hurt?"

Mad Eye was next in line his paper looked badly wrapped it was a bit larger then the others and when Mad Eye was passing it to Harry there was something rattling around inside it. Harry opened the lid and found what to be a large Sneakoscope, a small foe glass, security sensors inside the box. "It might help you on your trip my boy, Arthur and Molly told me you were going back to your parents old house, what do you hope to undercover?" asked Mad Eye Moody.

"Well I hope to find something out, anything really to what happened the night my parents died," said Harry.

"Well it is not good to dwell on the past my boy, find your answers and then move on," said Mad Eye Moody.

Molly and Arthur's gift were next; it was a gold watch as the one Ron had a year before. It had an engraving with Happy 17th Birthday Harry James Potter. Harry thanked them and took Ron's present next. Harry opened the small box and found a sweetheart Necklace inside. Hermione and Ginny gave a small laugh and at that moment, Fred and George popped in with their gifts. "Wow a sweetheart Necklace, wow Hermione, Ginny you got Harry one of those did you," said Fred in a mocking and laughing voice.

"No you twit we still have our presents," said Ginny reaching for her wand.

"Hey mom said you can only use that to defend yourself Ginny," said George quickly.

"Yeah well mom and dad said you can't pop in here without using the door as well," said Ginny in a menacing voice.

"Well they are here now so let's continue," said Arthur as Harry looked at the Necklace some more.

"So who gave you the necklace Harry if it was not Hermione or Ginny, was it TONKS!" said Fred in a laughing voice.

"No" said Harry trying to stop from Laughing.

"Was it mom then, does she think you are her little sweetheart and kicked us out of the family," said George in tone that is a little more serious.

"Well who is left Remus, Moody or Ron?" asked Fred in a questioning voice but using as much mock in it as possible.

"It was Ron, Fred, Ron gave me the Sweetheart Necklace," said Harry in almost a laugh.

"Yeah well it doesn't suit me still, and I was low on the cash so," said Ron almost angry now.

Fred and George made fun of Ron a little more and then gave Harry their gifts. "Nothing against the Marauder's but we have something way better then their map, it is just one of three prototypes, one we both wear and the other, we are giving to you Harry, it is a Hogwarts Official watch, find your way around Hogwarts with this simple device that shows you were you are and where you need to go. New and improved version of the Marauder's map and only our three watches have the same function as the map," said Fred and George in turn.

"Fred and George I am not going back to Hogwarts, there is nothing there for me any more, nothing I can't have that is outside Hogwarts," said Harry looking at Ginny briefly.

"Yeah well we trust that you will be going back to Hogwarts, have you heard it is all over the Daily Prophet, they are reopening Hogwarts and guess who is in charge of it?" asked Fred.

"McGonagall?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, in your dreams pal, who was the worst teacher at Hogwarts?■ asked George.

Ron quickly said, "Lockhart!"

"Not even close Ronnekins," said Fred.

"Umbridge!" said Harry, Fred, and George looked at him, and they nodded.

"They decided it yesterday, Umbridge would be in charge, Mr. Made Eye here will be Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and they will be placing more Aurors and Security spells on Hogwarts and they destroyed the Cabinet that the Death Eaters used to get into Hogwarts and the one at Borgins and Burkes as well," said George.

"Why didn't you tell us Alastor that you would be teaching at Hogwarts?" asked Tonks.

"Because I didn't agree to it yet Nymphadora, I am not doing it alone so you are going to have to help me girly," said Mad Eye.

"What, me help you, I do not think so, last time you were Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher you were placed in a trunk for ten months. I am keeping myself as far away from that job as I can," said Tonks.

"I was only agreeing to the job if I could have an assistant and you are the only person that I can trust that-" Mad Eye had stopped for a second, turned, and mouthed the words to Tonks and Remus, which Harry could not see.

"Alastor do not stay that again, I am totally losing all respect for you now," said Tonks and she started to giggle.

Ginny was looking over at Tonks to find out what Made Eye was saying, Tonks said, ⌠I▓ll tell you later.■

In the box were a few other things, extendable ears, darkness powder, charmed clothes for protection and an old fashion Cowboy belt with instead of hoisters was a wand holder. "That is for your new look, Hero Harry Potter, wearing the new Wand holster be like an old Cowboy Wizard," said Fred.

There were a few other new and old inventions inside that Harry knew of, and did not. Fred and George gave Harry a run down on everything there and how it worked.

Next was Hermione, she gave Harry what she thought that would be an useful book. "It's for when you, you know, what you have to do, there are advanced spells and charms, mostly dark arts I thought if you knew what they could do you would know what counter curse to use,■ asked Hermione as Harry pulled out three very dark arts books.

Ginny was left, she past over her present and inside was a blown up picture of her and Harry. The Picture was moving as if it was real, and every few minute they would be kissing each other. Ginny leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear that none of the other could hear and she said aloud, "Hermione showed me how to do the charm," Harry looked at Hermione for a few second and gave a small laugh.

Bill and Fleur showed up a few moments later, Fleur had what looked like a wedding dress type Robes. "So Molly did we get ze teeara from your Aunty?" asked Fleur.

"Yes Fleur, she said she would bring it with her, you can see it on the day, is that okay?" asked Molly.

"Sure eet ees, I will tell my family zat eet will be 'ere on ze day," said Fleur in a cheerful voice.

Bill was carrying a present for Harry, there was actually two in there, "One is from Me and Fleur and the other is from Gabrielle, she is starting school this year and she is going to be going to Hogwarts because it is much safer," said Bill.

"Oh and Harry we wanted to know if you would be a groomsman, Charlie can't get in for the wedding, and Fleur and I have decided that you would look well on Ginny's arm. Fleur's cousin will be the other," said Bill,

"Samuel Delacour, 'e ees my father's brother's son," said Fleur and she took the dress robes into the living room and Bill sat down to watch Harry open their present. Harry opened Bill and Fleur's present first, it was a pair of Dragon hides boots, belt and vest.

"You can wear that to the Wedding Harry, that and some red dress robes," said Bill.

"That would be great Bill, thanks," said Harry and then he started to open Gabrielle's present.

The box had a bottle of Cologne inside and some other beauty products for men. "Tell Gabriel thanks for the present from me," said Harry and he put the lid back on the box and gave Ginny and Hermione a weird look.

"Charlie wanted to send you something it has not got it here yet," said Arthur.

"Its okay, is Hagrid still outside?" asked Harry.

"Yeah he wanted to give you his present later when you get back from the Ministry," said Arthur.

"When are we going to the Ministry?" asked Harry to Mr. Weasley.

"We are going to travel by Floo Powder. We will be leaving soon so anyone who wants to come to the Ministry of Magic better go and get ready now," said Arthur and he stood up from the table and headed out of the kitchen.

Ron and Harry ascend to their room. Harry puts his presents away and they change their clothes so that they are ready to go to the Ministry for Magic. Hermione knocked and came in with Ginny after Harry and Ron were dressed and Hermione started to go on and on about how they had to follow the three D's of Apparation.

After this, they went downstairs and lined up in the living room in front of the Fireplace. Ron went first, and then Harry, Followed by Hermione and Ginny and Arthur came through last.

They appeared in the Ministry of Magic's Atrium where the Fountain of Brethren Stood repaired. Then they headed along to the guard to get their pins and to check their wands. "Welcome back Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Arthur, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley."

"Thank you Eric," said Arthur and the five of them headed to the Apparation testing Floor on the Sixth Floor. They all climbed into the Elevator and then started descending to the lower levels. They climbed out of the Elevator as the Witch voice said, "Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Centre."

"Okay kids come along, I only have the morning off!" said Arthur as he hurried them along to the Apparation Testing Office. Ron and Harry went in first took a ticket and sat down. There was no one else in the Office at that time but no one seem to have come for about ten minutes.

"Welcome, Apparation Testing is done in here, are you ready and prepared, just remember the three D's and you will be fine," said the instructor.

Harry went first to get his over and done with while Ron's nerves got a little stronger. Harry stood in a large room where there were three rings, two in front of Harry and one up the other end there was colours, different colours in the middle, red, orange, pink, blue and green. Harry looked at the rings and then Instructor spoke again. "This Your first time taking the test, Mr..."

"Potter, Harry Potter and yes," said Harry looking a lot more nerves now.

"Mr. Potter, do not worry, not everyone passes the first time, but in your case you just might get high marks, even higher then your fathers,■ said the Instructor.

"My Father's ... What do you mean, what scored did my father get?" asked Harry.

"The normal test is out of 90 points, land completely in the green circle three times and you get a high distinction. To gain higher then a high distinction, you will have to take me on a side-along Apparation, the only way that I am going to allow that is if you gain 70 points or higher in the basic test first," said the Instructor.

"Shall we begin?" asked the instructor and Harry walked up to the staring line and was waiting for the word to start. "I'll blow the whistle and Apparate to the stop when I see you arrive, so do not move from the spot when you get there."

The Whistle noise was made and Harry concentrated on the spot where he had to Apparate too .Taking a step forwards and then Harry was barely able to breathe and on his first try he made it onto the line of the Green middle circle. Harry stood there and waited for the Instructor to tell him to move.

"Very good Mr. Potter, now I want you to Apparate into the circle on the left," said the Instructor and he blew his whistle and Harry did it again and vanished reappearing at the other end of the room on the other side of the green middle ring.

"Good Mr. Potter, this is going to be a short one just to the final green marker and we will tally up your score," said the Instructor.

Harry closed his eyes one last time and waited for the whistle to blow, then he took a step and again feeling unable to breathe he vanished for a few second and reappeared in the other circle. This time he was on the right side of the green circle.

"Very good, very good!" said the Instructor to Harry. "I will allow you to take me on a side-along Apparation, this does not count badly on your ability it just means that you will be permitted to do side-along Apparation.

Harry felt the hand of the instructor on his shoulder, Harry concentrated on both of them beings in the farthest ring and a second later Harry and the Instructor both vanished and appeared in the circle just off the green.

"Good Mr. Potter I see we are all here in one piece, oh not the green circle. You did not get a perfect but you got your high distinction and beat your father by a few points. You however didn't beat your mother's score, she is still the highest score that we have seen in many years," said the Instructor.

The Instructor was filling out some paper work and handed Harry a slip of paper and told him, "Take this to the front desk, they can give you your license there Mr. Potter,"

Harry joined Hermione and Ginny in waiting room while Ron went into see the Instructor to complete his second try at the Apparation test. When Ron came back, he had a small smile on his face. He was trying to hide it, but no one was buying it, Ron came out and said, "I passed," and he said it in an all-most whisper. The shock was still over whelming to him.

"So you passed Ron, well done, come on let's get you your licenses, they are up at the front desk in the Transport Department next door, did you bring your form Hermione?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I brought it," said Hermione pulling out a piece of paper.

The five of them headed off to the Transportation Department front desk. Harry, Ron and Hermione gave their slips to the woman at the front desk and she started to fill out the paper work. "Sorry kids I have to go to work I will see you at home make sure Ginny gets home all right Ron," said Arthur and he shook Harry and Ron's hand and left quickly out of the office and over to the Elevator.

"Here you go you three, two normal Apparation licenses and one Side-along one as well. For the time being kept these Licenses on you always if you want to Apparate, it lets us know you are a licensed Apparator, and it will be a while before we log you guys in," said the Front desk Lady.

"Harry you did the side-along part as well, I am so impressed, I was going to do it as well but I thought I might have done something wrong so I didn't bother to try it then, I am planning to practice and come back before we, you know," said Hermione as they headed out of the Transport Department.

"Why are we walking for?" asked Ginny in a hushed tone, "You all can Apparate and Harry can do a Side-along so why do we not Apparate back home now?"

"Ginny, Harry doesn't want you hanging off him all the time," said Ron looking across Harry to his sister.

"Let Harry speak for himself Ronald, not many people want you hanging off them "SWEET HEART"" said Ginny in a laughing tone.

"Ron is somewhat right, we do not know who is watching us, but Ginny I will Apparate you home, but you will have to do it the proper way, okay?" asked Harry to just the other three.

"Fine then Harry!" said Ginny in a way off voice trying to hide, but show she was hiding a tone of deepest annoyance for their secret relationship.

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and held onto it tight, when Hermione and Ron had vanished with a crack, Ginny spun around, and gave Harry a small kiss on the lips and held onto him while they were Apparating to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione landed behind the back door where Arthur normally Apparated, but Ginny and Harry landed up in Ginny's room.

"Ginny, but how, I was leading us to the back door, your mother is going to freak," said Harry in a hushed tone.

"Harry Mad Eye is down stairs so do not worry Tonks will be up soon to make sure we are who we are, but meanwhile, while we are alone," said Ginny her arms still wrapped around Harry.

"But Ginny I promised your father I would not?" said Harry in a quieter tone as footsteps be heard moving up the stairs.

"Oh you actually think I was going to let you have it that easily, I do not think so mister, I have a reputation to up hold and since we are technically not together why should I give it up to you,■ asked Ginny in an offended but having a good time teasing Harry tone of voice.

Ginny leaned in and placed her lips on Harry's moving her hands up and down on his face as a door slam opened and Tonks is standing there watching Ginny and Harry making out. "Excuse me, excuse me, you want me to bring up Mad Eye to deal with you?" asked Tonks.

Ginny broke away from Harry's lips leaving Harry all the shambles and light-headed. "Calm down Tonks it is Harry and I, you told me the other day that you and Remus had just finally done-" said Ginny but Tonks cut across her to stop her. "I can vouch for Harry," said Ginny wiping her mouth and Harry's mouth.

"Mad Eye still wants to see Harry's Stag Patronus, he is under the impression that Harry would know you are you and use you to get into this house," said Tonks.

Harry pulled out his wand slowly and cried "Expecto Patronum■ and a Stag jumped out of the end of Harry's wand and landed in the Middle of Tonks and Ginny. "I think that would be enough for Mad Eye Harry?■ asked Tonks.

"Come downstairs before Mad Eye starts telling Molly what you two were doing she would have a fit and place a non Apparation jinx on you," said Tonks and she lead the pair of them downstairs.

Chapter Two Weasley Wedding

The First week in August is when Bill and Fleur were going to have their Wedding. Harry and Bill were dressed up in their Red Dress robes and Dragon skin jackets and boots that Harry got for his birthday. Harry used the Beauty items that Gabrielle got him for his birthday and then he made his way downstairs to wait in the garden with Bill and Samuel Delacour. Samuel was smaller then Harry and had white hair like Fleur and Gabrielle and the rest of the Delacour family.

The Delacours looked like their family came from money by the way they were dressed and looked. The other side was full of Wizards and Goblins that either Worked with Bill and Fleur, or were in the Order of the Phoenix. Even Shacklebolt was there even though he was supposed to be on duty protecting the Muggle Prime Minister. Shacklebolt got another Auror to take over that duty for the time being.

Rufus Scrimgeour was the man performing the Ceremony. The first row was full of his office even Percy was there out of his duty to the Ministry not to his family. The next row was the Weasley Family minus Percy, Charlie and Bill and with Hermione sitting there next to Ron on the end. The row behind them was for the members of the Phoenix, with Tonks and Remus, a Photo of Sirius Black next to them. Mad Eye was next with Shacklebolt. The rows remaining on Aurors, Goblins, Bank workers, and Ministry Members that worked or have known to know the Weasley family filled their side.

There was a table of Presents, Harry let Ginny pick his present out for him. The whole garden was done up, the Gnomes knew it was a special occasion and they kept out of sight. Hagrid were at the back with Madam Maxime and his half brothers Grawp. Mr. Weasley conjured up some strong chairs for them to sit on.

The other Wizards and Witches and Goblins were watching them in alarm. Hagrid waved to them cheerfully and Grawp looked at them menacing and gave them a small, half smile showing them some missing teeth and a ⌠I might hit you, but not until you are not ready for it■ look.

Harry, Bill and Samuel stood side-by-side in front of the Minister for Magic and waited for the music to come on. When the music had started, everyone stood up and turned to the doorway to see Gabrielle Delacour and Ginny Weasley all dressed up and made up in a long silver dress moving with invisible straps holding it onto their shoulders. White stockings covered by their dress, which stops just on top of their heel showing off glass high heels.

Both of them had their hair held back off their face in plates silver string holding their hair back. They made their way down to where Harry and Samuel, Ginny stood with Harry and Gabrielle stood with Samuel. The music changed and everyone kept standing while Fleur came walking through with a large smile on her face. Dressed in the same as the girls, with what looked like a silver tiara on her head.

Fleur moved down the runway between the two families with whispers on both sides. Fleur held her head high and stood watching Bill at the end of the runway. Fleur's hair, made up into a bun onto the top of her head.

Fleur made it to the other end of the runway and took Bill's hand. They stood in front of the Minister for Magic as he made his speech to everyone sitting in front of him.

Good morning, I welcome you to this union of these two families, Weasley and Delacour. Two Wizard families uniting in these dark times are a great pleasure to see, Love one of the most powerful emotions, something that will not be taken away from any one. Love in this purest form is what we are honouring today.

If no one has any just cause why these two should not be married please speak now, or for ever hold your peace. Take each others hand please, Do you Fleur Delacour take this Man to be your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold for sickness and health, richer or poorer, till death do you part.

"I do!" said Fleur Delacour as she places her other hand over the top of Bill's hand and she gave him a smile.

William Weasley take this Lady to be your lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold for sickness and health, richer or poorer until death do you part.

"I do!" said Bill and he placed his final hand over the top of Fleur's hand.

I now pronounce you husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride.

Bill leaned in and gave Fleur a tasteful kiss on the lips. When Bill had pulled back, there was great cheer. A few second latter there was several loud cracks. Black hooded beings had appeared with wands arrived in the air jinxing people as the crowd ran for it. The Aurors came went after the Death Eaters that showed up, Fleur took her sister and ran inside the House with her mother. Harry went after the Death eaters with Bill and the rest of the Weasley family.

"Round them up Auror, do not let them escape!" cried Rufus Scrimgeour at the head of the pack. The Death eaters did not seem to run they stood their ground and fought taking down a few Ministry works as they went. Rufus preformed the Anti-Apparating charm on as many as he could and other Wizards stunned them. Seem they were on a suicide mission.

A few key Death Eaters escaped but a lot of them had been captured. The Ministry workers took the captured Death Eaters into the Ministry for processing. Minister stayed around to make sure no more Death Eaters showed up during the Feast, but not many Witches or Wizards stayed around. The Death Eater attacks just reminded them on how dangerous it was to meet in public.

Molly fed everyone that remained at the house; there was still a great number there, but not as many as there was. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting with Lupin and Tonks. "So Harry do you have any idea where your house is, your parents house?" asked Lupin in a questioning voice.

"Ron says he knows where the village is, so all we have to do is find the house?■ asked Harry to Lupin.

"They made your house a Historical monument, it is just as you left it 16 years ago in Potter Lane, so if there is anything there that might give you any more information it should still be there, maybe a little weather worn?■ asked Lupin to Harry in a more hopeful manner.

"So when do you think you will be leave for your trip then?" sad Tonks.

"I want to go tomorrow but I do not think we have decided yet?■ asked Harry.

"Who is going to go with you, Hermione and Ron, who else?" asked Tonks.

"Hagrid said he would take us for some protection, and I think that is about it?■ asked Harry.

"What about me Harry?" asked Ginny as she makes her way over to where the five of them are sitting and talking.

"I'd want you to stayed here with your parents and the Auror guard," said Harry.

"I'm not staying locked up in this place until we go back to Hogwarts, I will come with you and then we can go to King's Cross together," said Ginny.

"Dumbledore would have wanted you to finish off your schooling; you said you always wanted to be an Auror. James wanted to be one too, but they turned him down, him and Sirius," said Lupin.

"So what did they do then?" asked Harry.

"Well Sirius still had money from his uncle and each of the Black Children was given a lot of money, Sirius▓s mom could not stop that, just like she could not stop Sirius taking over the House. James's parents were Governors of Hogwarts, so when James was old enough and out of school they let James take their spot," said Lupin gravely.

"Governor, my dad, What about the job now is it still there?" asked Harry.

"Technically, Narcissa Malfoy is in your seat at the moment, the Malfoy took the chair when your father was killed, since you were not old enough, that is one thing that Malfoy wants to kill you for, with you alive you can take his chair and the Malfoy power will be lost," said Lupin.

"So the Malfoy's only have their power because Lord Voldemort killed my parents?" asked Harry feeling a little angrier towards the Malfoys.

"Yes but do not worry about that, you will be on the Governors board soon, a few more years, they will not allow any one under 20 to be on the board," said Lupin.

"So go back to Hogwarts, it will keep Mad Eye and Tonks here in line, you can do your NEWTS and be an Auror like your dad wanted to be," said Lupin.

"Come off it Remus, Me and Mad Eye will do a good job together," said Tonks in a huff.

The Wedding Party went until dawn; Ginny even got Harry up to dance with her. Hermione and Ron were a different story; Ron was so stubborn that it took until the second last song before he even started to dance.

The guess that remained went off quietly during the night until it was just the immediate families, Harry and Hermione, a few family friends and Harry's protection team.

Harry went up to bed with the Weasley Twins; Harry was sleeping in Ron's room. Hermione and Ron stayed at the party a lot longer with Ginny talking to Remus and Tonks.

"So do you know what you are looking for, is it anything important?" asked Remus to Hermione and Ron.

"Not sure? Harry is most likely just going to go back to see what happened to try to make some kind of sense to why it happened to him," said Hermione.

"I believed Dumbledore knew the answer to that Question, he never told any one else, he might have told James and Lily, but as far as anyone else in the order we only knew that there was a Prophecy made and that Harry was the one that was named," said Lupin.

"So you do not know what the Prophecy said?" asked Hermione.

"No one knows, until a few weeks ago I didn't even know Severus knew the Prophecy, Dumbledore didn't want to put any one in harms away I believe when he kept the Prophecy a secret, and most of the Order didn't care about the Prophecy they just wanted to help," said Lupin.

"Lupin do not worry, the cause didn't die with Dumbledore, Harry will make sure Lord Voldemort is destroyed finally, Harry knows what he has to do," said Hermione.

"I wish it could be that simple, The Order of the Phoenix is not active any more since Severus knows the Headquarters, and with the Spells Dumbledore put on the house is now gone, no one is going to be able to use it any more, Severus betrayal as struck a mighty blow to the Order," said Lupin.

"No one should risk themselves any more, it is just going to be pointless, save yourselves from worry and doubt and keep yourselves safe, with Professor Dumbledore dead, Lord Voldemort will have nothing to fear, he will come out and start his take over," said Hermione.

"Some even say that Hogwarts is not going to be safe any more, even with the Ministry's control now. Dumbledore was a great man, kept the school running through out the terrible happenings before Harry stopped Lord Voldemort. People always thought it would be safe to go to Hogwarts while Dumbledore was there, but now?■ asked Lupin.

"Remus, it is time they went to sleep if they are going to be leaving soon," said Tonks.

Hermione and Ron made their way up to bed. Ron tried not to wake Harry up as he crept into his room. Hermione joined Ginny in her room; Ginny was still awake watching the sunrise over the hilltops. "Ginny you should be asleep?" asked Hermione.

"I am not going to let anything happen to Harry now, now that he is mine, I will kill every death eater there is before I let that happen!" said Ginny.

"Ginny, do not worry, Ron and I will not let anything happen to Harry, I will make sure he brought back to you alive,■ said Hermione.

Chapter Three Godric Hollow

Harry, Ron and Hermione woke up after the night of partying the night before. It was nearly dark and Hagrid was waiting patiently for them to be ready. Ginny had come down with her bags, ready to leave with Harry. Molly was looking shocked to see this and was almost ready to protest when Harry spoke up to her, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I will make sure Ginny is safe, She will be going back to Hogwarts this year."

"Do you promise that to me Harry, you and Ron and Hermione will look after her for me," said Molly.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, we will look after her, all we are going to do is go to Godric Hollow, no one is going to expect us to be going there, so no Death Eater would be there," said Harry.

"I still do not like it, but try to keep yourselves safe and do what Hagrid tells you to do, Hagrid I am entrusting you with looking after them, I do not want any of them out of your sight for a moment," said Molly Weasley.

"That I'll do Molly, I will treat them as if they were me own," said Hagrid.

Molly gave them all a teary hug and said goodbye. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were going to stay in the village until the start of September; Harry wanted to meet as many people that knew his family as possible. Perhaps they would still be there.

They only took clothes for that small trip they were going to be going back to the Burrow on 31st August. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Hagrid left the house. They knew where they were going to meet up. Hagrid was the first to vanish with a crack. Ron and Hermione were next, leaving Harry and Ginny to go last. Molly was almost crying her eyes out watching them leave.

The five of them appeared in Godric Hollow outside the pub, The Drunken Pony. Hagrid lead them inside. The pub got its name because a Wizard so tired of his Pony drinking all his ale, he transfigured the pony into the Pub. A legion said that the pub would move about at night in a drunken fit but no one ever seemed to notice.

Harry and Ron went in and got them, Hermione and Ginny a Butterbeer each while Hagrid got himself a Goblet of ale. The barman looked old so Harry sat down at the stool and asked the man behind the bar, "Do you know of Lily and James Potters who lived here in Godric Hollow?"

"We keep to ourselves young sir, who are you to ask about them?" asked the barman.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, they were my parents!" said Harry to the barman who was now looking a little shock.

"Potter, you say you are a Potter. Well bless my soul, I am Dodger De Dodgson. I knew your Grandfather, a great man; he gave me my first job here. He owned the place, while he was alive left it to his son James but James let me run the bar and I have been doing just that for the past 30 years. You are not going to try to fire me now are you Mr. Potter?" asked Dodger.

"No, we can talk about this later I want to find my old house, I was young and I do not remember where it is, A friend told me it is in Potter Lane?" asked Harry.

"That will be right then, Potter Lane is where James and Lily lived, Godric Hollow was named by your great ancestor, Godric Gryffindor gave them their first house and started them off with this Pub as one thing Godric had given them. Godric was one Founder of Hogwarts and a few other things, He fell in love with a woman named, Potter, got friendly with the clan, this was before he made friends with that other lot and became famous. The Potter clan lived here, named the Hollow after Godric to pay their respect to him for what he had done; Godric returned the favour and placed two Potters on the Board of Governors when he retired with the other three. The Drunken Pony has been here for a short time but a good time, I believe that you have been getting the money from the business, or it is in a bank ready for you to take over. If you wish to do so of course?" asked the Dodger.

"I do not really see any point of taking over management of the Drunken Pony, you seem to be able, when you are finished being able to run it, send me an owl and I will find someone to take over from you if you have not found someone yourself?" asked Harry.

Harry took his drink over to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Hagrid and told them what the barman told him. They were amazed to hear what they did. They now knew directions to get to the Potter house.

They finished their drinks, had a few more and started to have a small wonder around Godric Hollow with Hagrid following close behind them. Harry found where Potter Lane was and they made their way down the street towards his old house. Harry saw the rubble before him even saw it was from a house. Harry's eyes widen at the sight of the house it was destroyed.

"Sorry Harry, I mean about your house, sorry that it was-" said Hermione as she looked around the wreckage.

"Don't worry Hermione, I knew it would be bad, but this bad?" asked Harry. "Hagrid, where did you find me when you came and got me?■

"Over there Harry, I believe that was your old room, see the bits of the crib, nearly wasted away," said Hagrid.

Harry made his way over to the spot telling Hagrid and Ginny to stay back. Ron and Hermione came with him at the disgust of Ginny after being left out. "If Lord Voldemort did try to make a Horcrux out of me, then it should be around here somewhere unless he has already come back for it," said Harry.

"My guessing is that Lord Voldemort came back for the object, as you have told us, his treasures are precious to him he would not have left one alone," said Hermione.

"When he came back, or he would have sent Wormtail to collect it, I didn't really except to see the item he wanted to use be here," said Harry.

"I really just wanted to see the house and find out anything I could about the people who knew my parents," said Harry.

"The Barman knew your family, do you think other people will?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know? That is why we are staying here, to find out," said Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter, if you are looking for family, there is no need to go any farther then here, You have a distant Relative amongst you right now, two actually," said a somewhat familiar voice,

"Who is there, what do you mean I have a distant relative here, who?" asked Harry.

"Wizards at the Ministry keep track of blood lines of those that might become Wizards. Certainly over the many years that Muggle and Wizards have lived that there has been cross breeding and that we need to make sure that we find all Magical Children, Muggle-born if you may. Lily Potter was a Muggle-born yes, but her family line is formed from an older Squib, many years back, Lily was a witch from a long line of Muggles, but not the first Witch in the Line, nor was she the only witch in the line. Miss Granger and yourself both share grandparents. Well so many great in front, that there is limited same blood in that, but a closer family line is someone else. No not Mr. and Miss. Weasley, but our young Hagrid here. His father is, was a cousin to an aunt of yours, a few generations back though but still there is family here. You need to use them more often, you are not alone Mr. Potter,■ said the same voice.

Harry stood there thinking to himself. The man carrying a large bag appeared it was the Hogshead bar owner. "I'm Aberforth Dumbledore, I saw your remarkable speech, a few years ago in my pub, and it was just as good as my brother. Now that I have mentioned my brother I will tell you why I am here, not to give you family gossip of course, but to inform you that you have been mentioned in my brother's Will, in fact you have been given more then even myself it looks. He has given you an invisibility cloak; he must have thought you might have needed another one. In addition, he gives you Fawkes; he loves that bird so make sure you look after him. His Journal, which he wrote in every night, so there might be clues on how to beat Lord Voldemort in there. This letter which you have to read in front of me to make sure you read it within enough time to make sure it takes effects," said Aberforth.

Aberforth gave Harry the letter and Harry opened it quickly and started to read it.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this letter, it is because I am dead and you are standing at Godric Hollow with my brother Aberforth. Do not worry I am not psychic, I sent many letters and my brother will inform the others that you got this letter.

You would be thinking that I would have wanted you to go looking for the Horcruxes instead of going back to Hogwarts, I want you to finish your education, and besides everything you need to know is going to be at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts is likely to be run by the Ministry of Magic, their meddling is going to be working hard against you and most likely Professor Umbridge will return as Headmistress. Pay no mind to her, do your NEWTS and listen to Severus, he will protect you.

No one other then you and I have heard the full prophecy and I have told no one of it, so it is only you Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley that know what is going on. I would like you to keep it that way.

To help you on your way I will tell you this, find the book of life, the only way that you will be able to survive the Horrors that Lord Voldemort can unleash. Knowing Miss Granger, she might have a clue where it is.

I have traveled all over looking for the burial ground of the Book of life and found nothing. Find the book of Life Harry it is your only hope.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Harry handed the letter to Ron and Hermione to read in turn. "Well my job is done, I will be seeing you around I hope?" asked Aberforth.

"Mr. Dumbledore, what you said about Hermione, Hagrid and Me, is that true?" asked Harry.

"Everyone is connected Harry, everyone is connected," said Aberforth and he disappeared with a crack.

Harry took the new belongings back to the pub where they were staying the night. He gave an invisibility cloak to Ron and the other one to Hermione.

"Keep these with you always even at Hogwarts, Dumbledore said for me to go back to Hogwarts so I will. Hermione do you know anything about a Book of life?" asked Harry.

"No sorry I do not, but like Dumbledore said I will be able to find it out at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Nice that you all listen to someone," said Ginny in an upset voice.

"Hagrid go down and get yourself a drink, this is something you should not hear, very top secret and no one else can no about it and since you can't control yourself," said Harry.

"I know when I need to leave a room Harry, you do not have to tell me twice," said Hagrid and he felt the room quickly. Leaving the four of them in there alone, Harry, Hermione laid it all out for Ginny, so that she knew everything everyone else did.

"Horcruxes, you think Lord Voldemort has Horcruxes?" asked Ginny amazed and horrified at the same time.

"Yes Ginny, that Diary you had was a Horcrux of Lord Voldemort, a sixteen year old version of him," said Harry.

"He made six we think, can't be too sure but Dumbledore was positive, Harry and Dumbledore both destroyed one, the locket Tonks gave Harry for his birthday looks like the third, all we have to do is find away to find and destroy them and the other three somehow," said Hermione.

"You will find a way won't you, you will find a way to destroy the Horcruxes," said Ginny.

"That is what we hope is in the book of life, a way to stop Lord Voldemort, once and for all," said Ron.

Chapter Four Dumbledore's Journal

They left Godric Hollow a week earlier so they could go into Diagon Alley and get their new school supplies. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got their letters later normal. Most likely, because of whom, they were and the person who signed them. Headmistress Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge signed each Letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmistress and Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic Dolores Jane Umbridge

Dear Mr. Potter

On allowing you to come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we will remind you of your lifetime Quidditch Ban set by me 2 years ago. This ban is still in effect now so you will be no longer able to be Quidditch Captain and bring your broomstick to Hogwarts will not be necessary and will be taken from you immediately.

Here is a list of your schoolbooks and we would appreciate you to be at King's Cross Station no later then 11 O▓clock or we will be leaving without you.

Allow no Students or Teachers to leave Hogwarts at any time once they get inside. Ministry has decreed that leaving the school runs risk of letting Death Eaters inside.

Your Sincerely Dolores Jane Umbridge

A book list been given in each of the letters and what they needed to bring along to Hogwarts. A list of the many new safety requirements and a letter informing the parents that there will be no leaving the school for any reason since Hogsmeade is closed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Arthur made their trip into Diagon Alley together. They used the fireplace and made their way through the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. They made their way over to get their last set of books; Harry brought himself the new Advance Potions Book for Potions class.

Book for Defence Against the Dark Arts class, which Tonks and Mad Eye would be teaching. More potion supplies, Quills, parchment, inkpot and Hermione got a few books for reading. They brought them back, into the Leaky Cauldron and they got, ready to head back through the fireplace.

One after the other, went back through, and landed in the Burrow with their school supplies and shopping. Harry, Ron and Hermione got their trunks ready, their clothes down to wash.

Harry then went up to his room and started to read some of the pages in Dumbledore's Journal for the first time.

January 2nd, 1968

The first attack of these creatures Lord Voldemort has named Dementors can mean only one thing. Lord Voldemort has found the Book of the Dead. A book so dangerous in the wrong hands that it makes me sick to hear that someone has it and using its evil spells.

Legion has it that only the book of life can stop the evil of the book of the Dead. Let us hope we find it in time before too many lives are ruined. It is written to belong to the First Wizard king, An Egyptian known as An b s n. His pyramid of Souls was lost from the Muggle and Wizard World like the two books. It is only fitting that Lord Voldemort would have found the tomb. We can only hope that Lord Voldemort did not see any reason to take the Book of Life.

Harry took the Journal into see Hermione, to show her the name of the Wizard King of Egypt and tell her about the book of Death. "The book of the Dead, well I have never heard of such a book, so it must have been kept a secret, so maybe it was placed in a tomb with this guy. We will have to find where he is; we could search all Egypt for years and not find it. If only there was a way of tracking it down more easily?" asked Hermione.

"Bill worked in Egypt he might have a clue?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Bill might have an idea where he might be, but an idea is still going to take awhile to search. We can ask him when he comes back from his honey-moon, but the only thing is, if this guy was a disgrace to either Muggle or Wizard they might have erased his name completely leaving no trace of him?" asked Hermione.

"Kreacher!" said Harry, "Kreacher come here now! I have a job for you!" continued Harry and a crack noise came and Kreacher and Dobby appeared in front of Harry.

"Dobby sir is a free, When Harry calls I will come!" said Dobby in a bow.

"Good Dobby I can use you too, I am looking for the First Wizard King, he might have a Tomb in Egypt, find it as fast as you can, but-" said Harry looking over at Hermione's disgruntled look. "You are allowed to rest, eat, drink, just do not tell any one what you are doing, Kreacher I mean it, tell the wrong person and they might kill you," said Harry.

"Pathetic Master feels for Kreacher, poor Kreacher having to do this pathetic master's jobs, I will follow his orders, but I will never like this master, the one that hangs around with Filth and Scum," said Kreacher in a voice Harry and Hermione could hear.

"Oh shut up Kreacher you know we can hear you, the only filth is your old masters before Sirius!" said from one of the most unwilling people, Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Hermione I thought you were the Main Support of SPEW I hope none of the other members hear you saying that?" asked Harry in an almost laughing tone of voice.

"Well none of the other House-Elves cared what I am doing, it is pointless, so I cannot be bothered trying any more, there are more important things we can do," said Hermione.

"This elf doesn't need protection, he has a good master and should behave himself," said Hermione.

"Go and find the tomb it is most likely to be unmarked, if I find any more information on it I will call you back and you can hear it, but until then I hope you find it?" asked Harry.

"Harry you have to," said Hermione.

"Oh and both of you do not go inside, just find the entrance and that is all, come back and tell me where it is," said Harry.

Kreacher and Dobby disappeared with a crack. Harry went back to his room with the Journal to find Ron sitting on his bed. Harry told Ron what he had just discovered in the Journal and Ron looked amazed.

"So Dumbledore thought that the Book might be in a tomb in Egypt, too bad Bill is not here, he might know of the Tomb you are looking for?" asked Ron.

"We were going to send him an owl when he got back from his Honey-moon," said Harry.

"Oh he is not coming back here, with the order no more, Bill transferred back to Egypt taking Fleur with him, she has been upset all week about hearing that, her hair might frizz up or something," said Ron almost laughing.

It was the end of School holidays, the night before they would be going back to Hogwarts for the last time. Molly got a letter from Bill and Fleur saying that they got back to Egypt all right. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting out in the warm air watching the stars with Hagrid watching over them.

"They brought my shack inside the castle walls you know, I am not allowed to even go into the Forest. Not like any Death Eater is stupid enough to go into the Forest?" asked Hagrid.

"Well at least you are allowed to teach, I am sure Trelawney will be sacked and Firenze?" asked Hermione.

"She cannot, I mean Umbridge cannot fire Trelawney or Firenze, They have signed a contract that is unbreakable no one can fire them for five years, I think Dumbledore made the contract last year before he di-" said Hagrid.

Ron and Hermione went inside the house leaving Hagrid, Harry and Ginny outside in the garden looking up at the stars. "Harry I want you to make me a promise, promise me when you finish off Lord Voldemort. I want you and me to get back together again. For good, I want you to make this promise so that you have something to come too, that you will not just give up," said Ginny,

"Sure Ginny, I am not going to just give up, I will come back and marry you, that I am certain," said Harry.

"So you will try to come back to me, you will be with me when this is all over?" asked Ginny.

Harry turned to Hagrid, and pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it too Ginny. Ginny slowly opened it, saw it was a Will, and gasped. "A Will, are you thinking about dying?" asked Ginny and Harry quickly looked at it and pulled it back and searched his pockets for something else. Harry pulled out another piece of paper and gave it to Ginny.

Ginny opened this piece of paper and gasped again, Harry thought he gave her the will again and went to snatch it back when he saw that it was the marriage certificate he got.

"While we were at Godric Hollow, I went to the Ministry of Magic to find out what I needed to do to track down all my family possessions like the Drunken Pony. While I was there, they had Wills and Marriage Certificates, so I got one of each. All we have to do is sign it and get a witness to sign it as well and we are married, since Hagrid is still here, I thought?" asked Harry casually.

"Sure, yes Harry, I will!" said Ginny all happily.

Harry pulled out a Quill and signed it himself and gave it to Ginny to sign, "Hagrid can you sign this for us please?" asked Harry handing the form to Hagrid.

"No, sorry I can't, you have to get Molly or Arthur to do it," said Hagrid a little sweetly. "Ginny is underage, her parents have to sign it, but do not worry, Molly has a soft spot for you," said Hagrid with a small smile.

"Harry looking disgruntled gave the parchment over to Ginny, "Could you get your mother to sign?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked sweetly at Harry and said, "If you want to marry me, ask mom yourself, she will not bite you," said Ginny and she signed the certificate and handed the marriage form back to Harry and went inside.

Harry and Hagrid went back inside; Molly and Arthur were still up and in the Kitchen getting snacks for everyone for tomorrow. Harry walked over and sat down at the table just waiting a moment, the right moment to ask Molly.

The time was ticking on and Arthur was not moving, Harry wanted to get the form signed right away. Therefore, Harry bucked up the courage to do it in front of Arthur and said to Molly, "Mrs Weasley, would you be able to sign this for me?"

"Sign what dear, if it is something for school you are allowed to sign it yourself now dear?" asked Molly moments before she actually looked at the piece of paper. When Molly's eyes looked at it, she almost fainted. She grabbed the closest chair possible and clutched her heart.

Arthur jumped to see what the matter was, there was no one around there was no lights from a spell, so Arthur took the piece of paper Harry had given her and almost turned red.

"You told me you would wait, wait until after school was finished, when you were a lot older, no, no I forbid it, not now!" said Arthur in a tantrum.

Molly was trying to get the piece of paper back off Arthur, most likely to sign it, "Molly I said no, I will not allow this to happen!" said Arthur.

The commotion brought everyone downstairs. Hagrid, Fred and George who were home from the workshop, Charlie who came in for a short visit, Hermione and Ron who had no clue what Harry had done and Ginny who knew what was going on, but thought it was all too funny.

"No she is not going to do it, she is too young!" said Arthur, and Charlie was looking confused as well as the rest of them. Ginny was still trying to suppress a laugh.

"Up to bed the lot of you!" said Arthur loudly that the people in the town bellow could of hear him.

"No dad, not until you enlighten us on what you are yelling about,■ said Fred in all most fits of laughers.

"I said to get to bed!" said Arthur again and more seriously this time, they all started to ascend to their rooms, "Not you Ginny come down here now!" said Arthur.

"But, what, why can Ginny know and we cannot, we are old enough!" said Fred and George together.

"BED!" said Arthur and they moved faster off to their bedrooms, Fred and George did it a lot faster then the others did and the reason was Almost clear. A piece of cream coloured string appeared seconds latter, it was an Extendable Ear.

"Ginny you signed this, why did you sign this marriage certificate for, you are not going to get married, not at your age!" said Arthur.

"Yes, well, we should do it properly, get the Minister back, more traditionally," said Molly.

"It is not going to happen, not yet any way, when she is older, a lot older!" said Arthur.

"Ginny can you go upstairs for a moment please?" asked Harry quietly to Ginny.

When Ginny went upstairs, Harry took out a piece of paper and tried to calm Mr. Weasley down long enough to read it.

"When Ginny marries me, she will get all my possessions without question. That includes Kreacher and Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

"We do not need your money or possession, we are a simple family with standards of life and one of them is not letting my youngest child get married before she is even out of school," said Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley I do not believe I will make it through this, Ginny is the only person that I would even think about marrying. Her getting my belongings is just something for her to remember me by," said Harry.

"But why?" asked Arthur a little more confused.

"Mr. Weasley keep it down I do not think Ginny read it, she has seen it but I think that is all, I do not want any one to know I am considering this," said Harry in a small whisper.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Arthur calmer and quiet.

"You all did a lot for me, and I cannot let Bellatrix get Kreacher, not when she did what she did to Sirius!" in that same small voice.

"If I marry Ginny, then Kreacher has no reason not to do what she says. It is to make sure Bellatrix does not get anything. In addition, Ginny will get everything I have when, or if I die. She will be well looked after so there is nothing to worry about,■ said Harry quietly and quieter, knowing that the twins would be trying to listen in.

"Fine, since you know what you are doing, I will sign it, under one condition; well there will be many conditions but one at the moment. You take care of You-know-Who and come back and make a good husband for my daughter," said Arthur.

"I will," said Harry.

Arthur took a Quill, signed the parents▓ line of the Marriage Certificate, and folded it up. "I'll take it in with me tomorrow and lodge it," said Arthur.

"No you cannot, not until Lord Voldemort is dead. Keep that safe and hidden until then. You do not know who is working for Lord Voldemort and this is something he would want to know," said Harry.

"It's okay Harry, we will keep it safe for you, not until you want us to lodge it," said Molly.

"That goes for you all no talking to any one about this!" said Molly going back to being the most aggressive parent.

The Extendable ears were pulled back and Harry went up to join Ron in their room. Harry lay down on his bed and had a long sleep; Ron was sleeping as well while Ginny and Hermione were still up gossiping about what had happened.

Chapter Five Anastasie Delacour

The next morning, Arthur and Molly had calmed down fully after the night before. Then shot into auto-mode to get everyone ready to go to Hogwarts. It was a mad house with six people running around the house packing away their things into their bags and trunks.

Molly was kissing and hugthemselvesging them all good bye, she was not going to be going with them to King's Cross. Arthur was, with Mad Eye and Tonks who were riding the train.

"I'll go to find you a secure compartment, come along in a few minutes, remember your passwords because I will kill any of you who do not remember it, be warned," growled Mad Eye and he vanished with a crack.

"Don't worry I will make sure he doesn't kill any one, just make sure you remember your passwords just in case," said Tonks and she vanished.

"I'll send your bags to Hogwarts, your all wearing your uniforms, good, you can get Kreacher to put them away for you," said Arthur.

"He is busy, doing something else, more important," said Harry.

"Something Secret Dad, can't you put them in the Gryffindor Dorm room," said Ron.

"Sure, if that is okay, I will try, they might have a protection spell against it?" asked Arthur.

Arthur waved his wand over the luggage and it all vanished. "They are either in your Dorm room or they are in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Arthur in amusement.

"That's not funny dad, can we get Kreacher to make sure?" asked Ginny and then there was a crack.

"Master calls Kreacher and Kreacher comes, even though Master told Kreacher to find hidden Tombs and Kreacher thought he found one then Master calls him," said Kreacher in a tired and fed up voice.

"Harry did not call you Kreacher!" said Hermione.

"Filth is talking to Kreacher again, why my master hangs around with such filth?" asked Kreacher.

"Harry did not call," said Hermione in a tearful voice this time,

"Master Ginny Weasley did, she acts like a boy so I will treat her like one," said Kreacher.

"Ginny is your master, I mean Mistress, but how? Mr. Weasley has not lodged the forms yet right, so it is not legally done?" asked Hermione confused.

"Magically it is, the moment I signed the paper Hermione, they were magically married, Kreacher is able to follow either Ginny or Harry now," said Arthur.

"Kreacher you have to go back and continue your search!" said Hermione.

"Kreacher only follows his masters commands, I do not listen to filth," said Kreacher.

"Calm down Hermione, Kreacher, find, My, Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's bags and trunks and place them safely in our rooms, that goes for all our belongings, you cannot damage anything, break anything, then go back to what you were doing before you were called here," said Ginny.

Kreacher looked disgruntled and bowed then disappeared. "He looked like he was trying to find a loop hole, check your things before you open them ask Mad Eye to lend you a hand in that," said Arthur.

"Yeah, sure dad," said Ron and he vanished.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, we will not let Kreacher get us with a trick," said Hermione and she vanished as well.

Ginny gripped onto Harry and said, "Bye mom, see you on the train station dad."

"See you Mrs. Weasley, I will keep everyone safe," said Harry.

"Bye Ginny, Bye Harry, and Harry call me mom," said Molly giving Harry a small smile just before the pair of them vanished. Harry and Ginny appeared on the train surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Mad Eye and Tonks.

"Password boy, no funny busy my eye is on you two," said Mad Eye holding his wand out at Harry and Ginny.

"Adonis," said Harry smiling at Mad Eye.

"Aphrodite," said Ginny with the same smile on her face.

"Alastor what is with the Greek Mythological names?" asked Hermione.

"I thought you would have known better Miss Granger, The Olympian Gods were Witches and Wizards like us, some Witches and Wizards that Appear to Muggles do so as Gods, it is a kind of Ego trip," said Mad Eye.

"So you are telling us, that the Olympian Gods were actually Wizards and Witches," said Hermione.

"Yeah the Ministry dealt with them, but not until the damage was done, they had to reinforce the one God thing again, I am not a Church goer but the things I have seen, you would hope there is a god," said Mad Eye.

"Wow, what a downer Mad Eye, do not worry kids, no one is stupid enough to try that now, we have systems set in place to guard against those of us who want to be gods," said Tonks.

"What types of guards do you have, I mean you cannot just keep going around and erasing people's memory?" asked Hermione.

"God-Force Hermione, no one likes to talk about them, they have the right to kill any Wizard or Witch that tries and use Muggles like a god would. The God-force is ruthless and solely evil, they recruit their own members and they train themselves on the darkest arts, they are not ones to be making friends with," said Tonks.

"Why can't the God-force take out Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" asked Harry.

"Lord Voldemort has not crossed the God line, he is after immortality, not the power of the gods, there is a difference, and Olympians are the last time the God-force has been used. You do not want to see them used again," said Mad Eye.

"Alastor, have you heard of Anubusian, Remus told me there was no Wizards who were royalty, I heard this guy was?" asked Harry.

"No Wizard or Witch would use, that name lightly, no one loyal to the Ministry of Magic, so I gather you got it from Dumbledore's journal?" asked Mad Eye.

"Yeah well he gave it to me to read," said Harry.

"Good, keep reading it, keep it safe, everything Dumbledore knew is in that book, if the wrong person had a hold of it then," said Mad Eye.

"They would know everything Dumbledore knew," said Harry.

"Time for us to find our own Compartment Nymphadora," said Mad Eye.

"You▓re not staying with us?" asked Ron.

"No, you kids will want to be alone, plus I am going to have to talk to Professor Tonks here about what we should teach you students when we get to Hogwarts," said Mad Eye.

Mad Eye Moody and Tonks left the compartment just as three Blonde hair students walked by. Two of them Harry recognized as Gabrielle and Samuel Delacour, the other Harry had never laid eyes on before, but when Harry did; his heart filled with a song, an entrancing song that filled Harry▓s heart.

Ginny watched Harry closely for a few seconds as the three of them stood there then moved on. For Harry it seemed like a lifetime. "Veela, poor pathetic man, she must like him," said Ginny.

Ginny kissed Harry on the lips and at this Harry came back to normal, "She is gone now, poor pathetic man attracted to a Veela," said Ginny

"She might be able to fill my heart, but my heart is always going to be for you," said Harry and he kissed Ginny back.

"Please you are going to make me sick the pair of you," said Ron.

They were sitting in the compartment for only a few more minutes when the train started to move. It was picking up speed as it went around the turn and it was out of sight of the stations. Harry and the others gave a small wave to Mr. Weasley as the train moved past him and then sat back down again.

Harry left the compartment and made his way to the bathroom when he came across the girl again. "'ello, I am Anastasie Delacour, I saw you at ze Wedding of my cousin Fleur, you were with zat awful Red Haired Girl," said Anastasie.

"That Girl is my girlfriend, and she is far from awful," said Harry.

"She really your Girlfriend, what if I?" asked you to be my boyfriend, would zat change your mind?" asked Anastasie.

"hmmm?" asked Harry feeling his heart filling again, "No I still would not change my mind," said Harry and Harry pushed past her and continued

"You will not win him that way Veela, he is much stronger then that," said Ginny who just appeared in the hallway as Harry moved out of ear and eyesight.

"Trust me, I am not a Veela like my cousin, most men bow down at my feet, 'e is no different," said Anastasie.

"Harry is plenty different, Harry will not obey lord Voldemort under the Imperio Curse, why would you think you could win him over?" asked Ginny.

"Because I do not 'ave to force him to love me, I just allow him to," said Anastasie.

The train was slowing down then pulled up to the Station of Hogsmeade. The Students started to climb out of the train and climbed in to the carriages waiting for them up to the Castle.

The First years would normally take the boats under the castle by the lake but this year the there was no teacher and the first years was climbing into the Carriages as well.

The carriages went straight up to the Castle and the gates magically locked when the last carriage came through. The Carriages pulled up in front of the castle and the students started to pile out and made their way into the castle.

"Silly students are back, Dumbledore's death did not scare you away, I will?" asked Peeves as he floated over the tops of the students head.

"Peeves get out of here, students forward into the Great Hall, Your new Headmistress wants to greet you before we start the feast," said Professor McGonagall.

The students quickly forwarded into the great hall. The First Years caught up in the wave. The First year students continued to push towards the front while the other students took their seats at their house tables.

Everyone was sitting down except for the First years; Professor McGonagall brought out the stool and Sorting Hat and placed it into the middle of the stage.

Professor McGonagall took out a long roll of Parchment and stood next to the stool. "This is a little more hectic then we normally do this, so just keep with us. First years note that there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Doing the right thing will earn you house points, break the rules and you will lose house points. When I call your names, please step up sit down on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," said Professor McGonagall.

When the final first years were finished being sorted Professor Umbridge stood up and walked around in front of the teachers table to talk to the students better. "Most of you older Students remember me from when I was headmistress a few years ago. Since my time as your headmistress was so productive the Minister for Magic?" asked me to take on the Job again with the full support of the Governors. New rules have been put into place this year and will continue until the Ministry for Magic has arrested You-know-who and his followers are placed in Azkaban Prison. For the older students there will be no venturing into Hogsmeade this year, as you can see it is completely closed down. There is no going outside the castle walls. Quidditch has been cancelled. There will be many Aurors walking around the school; they are here for your protection. We have the two new teachers here with us, Professor Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks his aide. They will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. We are here for your protection, while in this castle you are going to be safe, The Ministry has pulled out no stops to keep you all safe," said Professor Umbridge.

Professor Umbridge walked back around and took the centre seat, and the feast appeared. Everyone started to feed him or herself. For Harry it seemed like another school feast. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting and talking together. Anastasie Delacour was sitting with her brother and cousin at the Gryffindor table a few seat away from Harry and the others.

The Feast was finished and everyone was getting ready to leave the Great Hall and return to his or her dormitories. Hermione, being a Prefect lead the first years with Ron on her tail. Harry and Ginny went followed the Gryffindor crowd towards the Fat Ladies Portrait.

Inside Gryffindor Tower Harry said Goodbye to Ginny and made his way with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville to the Boy's Dormitory. Hermione and Ginny went up into the Girls Dormitory. The Girls Dormitory was smaller then the Boys, most of the Boys came back to Hogwarts, just over half the girls did.

Harry and Ron put their things away; Kreacher had found their trunks and bags and brought them safely to their rooms like Ginny told him too. They changed into their PJ's and climbed into bed. "Do you think Kreacher and Dobby are going to find Anubusian Tomb?" asked Ron sleepier.

"I hope so, I have all faith in Dobby that he will try to find it, Kreacher I have no clue if he is willing to try to find it?" asked Harry.

"What about the Horcruxes, how are we going to find them?" asked Ron.

"We can talk it over with Hermione tomorrow Ron, have a good night sleep, you will need it," said Harry.

Chapter Six Umbridge's Reign

The next morning Harry and Ron came down to meet Hermione and Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room and then headed down to breakfast. Anastasie Delacour who was in the sixth year dormitory with Ginny was with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil coming down the stairs and then they followed Harry and the others down the stairs. When Harry got down to the Gryffindor Breakfast table, he was greeted with an Amazing sight. There were two beautiful birds down there waiting for him. His Snowy White owl with a Parcel in her beak and a Large beautiful Phoenix.

Harry rushed over to greet them both, and to take the parcel from Hedwig. Harry Stroked both birds, and Whispers softly to both of them. "I know Dumbledore is not around any more, and he?" asked me to look after you, but I hoped that you would look after me instead, both of you?"

Harry gave them both something to eat from his plate and they flew off. Harry thought Fawkes flew off again. Therefore, he started to open his parcel he got from Hedwig. Inside the parcel were a phone book size booklet, a few piece of jewellery and a Letter to Harry. Harry opened and read the letter to himself:

Dear Mr. Potter,

At your request, we have tracked down all property and belongings that are legally yours. We apologize for the lateness of this and we hope that it is up to standards.

The Jewellery enclosed were found on your parents processions and had been catalogued in the thirty-page booklet we have enclosed.

Thank you for your request.

Alison Conway Lost and Found Department Ministry for Magic.

Harry opened the booklet and started to look through it. It was sorted in Alphabetical Order and there was at least thousand items on each page.

"Wow Harry what is that?" asked Ron looking at the large thick booklet. "I hope it is not a book we have to read?"

"No Ron, these are all the Properties that my family owned, That I now own," said Harry.

"Wow, you own this many, but how?" asked Ron looking a little disgruntled.

"I guess since all my family is dead it all comes to me, but I had no idea it was this much," said Harry reading down the list.

"Why did anyone not tell you that you had all this?" asked Ginny.

"Because Ginny, Harry had to be seventeen to claim it. He received his vault earlier because it was his, but all this stuff is in your parents▓ name. If we were not at War, someone from the Ministry would have come to see you at your Aunt and uncle▓s house. You moved out and the Ministry has more important things to do, they just did not do it,■ said Hermione.

"There are like Houses here, the Property where my parents died, Grimmauld Place, there are other houses here too, Could I have House-elves I had not even known I had?" asked Harry amazed.

"I doubt all these Houses are empty, and the house-elves you might be listed as well, I think you have to call them before they will come to you and do what you ask?" asked Hermione.

"Well help me find out if I have more house-elves and we can send them to search for us as well?" asked Harry.

"Some of this stuff would have been Sirius too Harry. Not all of it would have been your parents," said Hermione.

"Here!" said Ron quickly, "Kreacher, Rasbutan, Roswell, Alphardo, There are like 20 house-elves names here, all in different houses, I doubt any of them have even met one another?" asked Ron.

"You can call them all here, it would be a nightmare we will have to find someplace to call them?" asked Hermione.

"Do they all have to go searching for you know what?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well house-elves are not bounded by the castle right, they can Apparate and do all kinds of things, cannot I use just a couple of them for myself Harry■ asked Ginny.

"We can keep one each okay, that is four, the others I need out there looking, since I am stuck in here," said Harry.

"We can Apparate Harry Remember all we need to do is get out of the Hogwarts Ground we can do that by one of the tunnels," said Hermione.

"Wow so many house-elves, I can't believe it," said Hermione.

"Hermione do not try to have any ideas of telling us to set them all free, if you have not noticed they do not like you very much," said Harry.

"Fine, I will hold my tongue, but at least give them a chance to get paying for their work, that is all I am asking," said Hermione.

"Ginny I will ask Professor McGonagall if we could use her class room, since Umbridge is snooping around," said Harry.

"We have to figure out a plan, some of these house-elves are used by the people inside the houses. So, unless you want them to find out that their house-elves are missing, you need to work out a way to keep the houses running normal and the house-elves searching, something like a time sheet, a schedule?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione you're good at that aren't you, why do not you do it?" asked Ginny.

"Sure okay?" asked Hermione nervously.

"McGonagall is coming, Harry you ask her, get this all put away, Umbridge would have a field day if she found this," said Ginny.

Harry placed the papers and the Jewellery into his bag leaving one thing in his hand a green jeweled ring with an inscription underneath on the band in Latin. Harry took the ring and handed it to Ginny, "Put this on the other hand, it will still mean the same," said Harry and Ginny looked down at the ring and smiled.

"Okay, here is your last timetable Mr. Potter, hope you have a better year, this year?" asked McGonagall placing a trebling hand on Harry's Shoulder.

"Professor I was wondering if I could use your class room later just before Dinner, Do you think I would be able to?" asked Harry.

"Is there a special reason you want to use it Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Something Professor Dumbledore wanted me to do," said Harry.

"You mean what you and he was doing the night he?" asked McGonagall a little tearfully.

"Not exactly, something a little more important, I have a few house-elves you see?" asked Harry.

"Okay, I am listening," said McGonagall.

"I have the two of them in Egypt looking for something to fight Lord Voldemort, but the Tomb they are looking for is somewhat Hidden a secret, so I just found I have more house-elves and I wanted them to go look as well," said Harry quickly and quietly.

"You want to use my classroom as some kind of base or something?" asked McGonagall.

"No, it is more like a one off thing. I have to meet my house-elves first. Then Hermione is going to make a schedule for them and they can report to me in the Common Room. It is just there are about twenty of them and if we did it in the open, people are going to notice. There is not much room in the Dormitory,■ said Harry.

"Sure Mr. Potter, you can use my classroom after our Transfiguration lesson today. And congratulations the pair of you, Molly and Arthur informed me yesterday, we should have a celebration?" asked McGonagall.

"What are you talking about Professor?" asked Harry.

"You and Miss Weasley of course, Hagrid already tried to tell me," said McGonagall.

"I'd rather keep it a secret for the time being, Lord Voldemort already tried to use Sirius, I would hate what he would do if he knew Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Sure Mr. Potter, I will inform Hagrid to stop telling people right away," said Professor McGonagall and she moved onto the next person down the table.

Harry looked at Ginny's timetable for her NEWTS classes. Harry handed his timetable to Hermione. "Hermione, we will need to arrange meetings to do this, so will you be able to find out what time we can have meeting so we can do this?" asked Harry.

"This is going to be a hectic year Harry, I hope we did not bite off more then we could chew?" asked Hermione, "Oh no I have to go to class, see you later."

Hermione gave Harry back his Timetable and left quickly. Ginny, Ron and Harry both had a free period now. They went up to the Gryffindor Common room to have a look through, and to write down all the House-elves they have for the meeting later.

"Okay we have the names, we have the room so I will meet you at 5 PM in the Transfiguration room," said Harry as they move to their first class.

"Sure Harry," said Ginny as she makes her way to her first NEWTS class.

"We have charms now Ron," said Harry as he puts his Charm book inside his bag.

"Yeah, okay, Harry are you sure that you want to give me a House-Elf, you know, they are very valuable?" asked Ron.

"Ron remember your family, not like you are the only one that is getting a House-Elf, Hermione and Ginny are as well," said Harry.

"Giving away House-elves are you Potter?" asked a voice behind Harry.

Harry turned around, and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing in front of whom was talking. "I'll take two of them off your hands," said the voice again.

"Crabbe and Goyle didn't you like looking like Girls last year, you found yourselves a new boss," said Harry.

Goyle and Crabbe moved aside and Nott appeared from behind them. "I got word from Draco; he has been given a mighty gift from the Dark Lord for getting Death Eaters inside here, and for killing Dumbledore."

"Draco didn't kill Dumbledore Nott, Draco chickened out, Severus killed Dumbledore, so get your story straight right now, and the request for a House-elf, my house-elves do not work for scum like you," said Harry.

"Don't call us scum you filthy half-blood!" cried Nott, "The Dark Lord is going to purify the Wizard World, only Pure bloods and supporters will still be around."

"Nott do not hold your breathe on that happening, oh wait better thoughts hold your breathe," said Harry.

"Don't you talk to me like that, I will curse you back to the stone age," said Nott.

"Try your best Nott, I survived Lord Voldemort I have no problems surviving you," said Harry and Nott, Crabbe and Goyle all winced at the name.

"As I thought, you are all pathetic," said Harry, he, and Ron walked away to the Charms room.

"You do not think it is true though, Draco rewarded and stuff?" asked Ron nervously.

"Doesn't really matter now, we have our job to do," said Harry.

"Yeah, well true, did you do Flit wick's homework, I had?" asked Hermione but she is not here yet," said Ron.

"Yeah here, take a look," said Harry as they walk into Flit wick▓s classroom where Hermione was already waiting for them.

"Did you get all there names down, for later?" asked Hermione gravely.

"Yeah we have them, do you want to pick your House-Elf now, or do you want to wait?" asked Harry.

"Wait, I think? Oh I am not sure I even want one?" asked Hermione.

"Well pick one out, and I you can choose to use it or not," said Harry.

"okay pass me the list," said Hermione.

Professor Flitwick came walking over to where they were talking and took the list of House-Elves names Harry and Ron had made. "Oh this is what is so important, some name of House-Elves?" asked Flitwick.

"How did you know they were house-elves?" asked Harry.

"The top one Sapphire is the house-elf in my house, the one I lease off, oh my goodness, you Mr. Potter, I am just aware of it now," said Flitwick.

"What do you mean you are leasing a house off me?" asked Harry.

"Not off you oh my, no one has told you have they, Your family is one of the richest families, you would be sitting on a lot of goblin gold," said Flitwick in amazement.

"I do not have that much in my vault, nothing to make me the richest?" asked Harry a little puzzled.

"Oh my god, you have no idea do you, you are the last remaining Potter family member, everything that the potter family owns you own, Your vault the one you have been using for the past seven years is just one of the vaults. That vault was setup in your name, now that you are seventeen you can inherit all your family money, everything," said Flitwick.

"Everything, okay I am still not with you, who has the money now, someone has to be dealing with it?" asked Harry.

"Who was your legal guardian?" asked Flitwick.

"My Aunt and Uncle?" asked Harry.

"No not them, someone in the Magically world that looked after you?" asked Flitwick.

"Sirius Black but he was in prison?" asked Harry.

"Okay, Regulus he's brother was dead, so not him, Bellatrix Black was in Azkaban as well, Andromeda Black has been missing for years, so all that was left was Narcissa Black?" asked Flitwick.

"Narcissa Malfoy has my money?" asked Harry angrier now.

"Well yeah she would have control it until you turned seventeen and you get all your keys back, there is normally big hearing and the Ministry manages with it," said Flitwick.

"Basically she can run off with all the money in the mean time?" asked Harry feeling very angry.

"No, no, no, she only signs things she can't take your money, it was safe guarded from that, the Ministry is not that stupid," said Flitwick. "She writes a cheque and pays for things; she might have found a loop hole but any loop hole she couldn't take all the money in there without the Ministry finding out."

"Professor when is the rest of the Students coming to class, I mean this can't be it?" asked Hermione.

"Not completely we are still waiting on Mr Longbottom the Patil and lavender, not like it is a full class, most of the students are doing their schooling from home, only a few actually came back to Hogwarts, oh well, twenty students or one student, I will teach my class," said Flitwick.

"Professor how many First year NEWTS charm students do you have?" asked Hermione.

"A Handful Miss Granger, why do you ask?" asked Flitwick.

"Would it be able for the sixth years to join this class, and do the second year NEWTS instead of the First," said Hermione.

"I have no problem with that, but you are going to have to take it up with Minerva and Dolores, and I think Dolores will say no?" asked Flitwick.

"Well since the class is so small why not I give you what you need to do and then you can have independent study, if you need me to check your wand movement and pronunciation I will do it gladly?" asked Flitwick.

The rest of the class showed up and Professor Flitwick told them what he told the others and Hermione rushed out of the classroom after Flitwick gave them the charms he wanted them to learn over the week, and gave them a brief demonstration and then he dismissed the glass.

"What is she rushing off to do, oh well come on we have Potions with Slughorn," said Ron.

"Are you going to get the Half Blood Prince's book?" asked Ron as they make their way down to the Dungeons.

"No, I will keep Severus's book where it is, Slughorn will have to make do with my own potion making skills, at least I have been practicing," said Harry.

They got to the Potions classroom and it was only a small number there as well. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting in line, Ernie McMillan was there as well, and Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Slughorn came out of his classroom and looked at the few people standing there and said, "Another small class, oh well come on in and let's get started."

Every made their way into the classroom. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ernie sat together, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle sat with one another. Harry pulled out his potion book as well as Ron and Hermione and they waited to be told what to do.

"This is your second year NEWTS classes, that means this is the most important, I have to teach you seven years worth of potions in a short amount of time," said Slughorn to the small group of students present.

"Well open your books and do you favourite Potion, lets see how much you remember from last year?" asked Slughorn.

"Do you have Severus's book Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No Hermione I do not," said Harry.

"Good so this is going to be fair then," said Hermione.

Harry opened his new Potions book up and started to search through to find something he could easily do. He got to an invisibility Potion, temporary invisible when made correctly. If it were done wrong when you add it to the skin, it would turn it different colours.

Harry read the ingredients and followed them as best he could, remember what the Prince taught him, he managed to do a good attempt at the invisibility potion.

Hermione was trying to do her best at making a very difficult but very impressive animal transformation version of the Polyjuice potion. Ron was just trying to make a courage potion. In addition, the rest no one seemed to know what they were doing.

Ten minutes to go in the Lesson and Slughorn walked around guessing what everyone was doing. Slughorn was looking a little upset with the three Slytherins, got to Ron and was almost crying. Then what cheered him was looking into Harry's cauldron and seeing a nearly complete invisibility Potion. "Very good Harry I see you have no forgot everything we did last year," said Slughorn beaming.

Hermione was still not happy, "Just wait until we get to the antidotes you will crack there."

"Hermione I have been practicing this summer, studying," said Harry.

"Oh" said Hermione looking a little bit upset.

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked off to their next class together, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ginny was just coming out of Moody's classroom with a Tonks and a Mad Eye yelling, at each other. "I feel so sorry if you are the next class, Mad Eye was trying to teach us non verbal Spells, he and Tonks were having a playful duel and Tonks sent Mad Eye flying it was brilliant," said Ginny.

"Just like what I did to Severus last year?" asked Harry with a smile on his face.

"I do not know I didn't see it, but I heard about it, everyone was talking about it," said Ginny.

"oh well I have classes to get to, even though they are small," said Ginny.

"Ginny I want to talk with you later okay, after Transfiguration," said Hermione.

"Sure, okay?" asked Ginny looking confused.

Ginny walked off to her next class and Harry, Ron and Hermione went inside to a yelling Tonks and Moody. "Come off it Alastor, I didn't mean to send you across the room, it was an accident," said Tonks.

"Can you two control yourselves, I do not think Tonks would have tried to do that on purpose, you are making a spectacle of yourself," said Harry.

"Harry is even yelling at you Moody!" yelled Tonks.

"He was yelling at both of us!" growled Moody.

"What have you decided to teach us Professors?" asked Hermione.

"We are going to teach you all to be Aurors, well a basic over view, Severus taught you last year to preform non verbal Spells, we will continue that on, those of you who have never preformed a Patronus we will teach you that as well. I will show you how to read people to know what kind of curse he will use, I will teach you all how to close off your mind to intruding people," said Mad Eye.

"What Professor Moody is trying to tell you is that we will be showing you how to Defend yourself against the most dangerous of Creatures in the Wizard World, The worst Spells that someone can do against you and how to protect against them," said Tonks.

"Thank you Professor Tonks, now if this is it then let us begin, shall we," said Moody.

Moody and Tonks took it in turns to speak; they explained how to store properly a wand, to how a Non Verbal Spell is used. It was not as if they were teaching to stupid people, they just taught as if they were giving a talk on the matter.

Half way through the lesson, they took up their wands and they use what they had learned. Moody went with Nott while Crabbe and Goyle paired up, Tonks went with Harry and Hermione and Ron paired up and so did the rest of the class.

"Well Harry, if you want to be an Auror, you need to prove it here that you have what it takes," said Tonks.

"I do have what it takes," said Harry his eyes staring down Tonks as if she was not even there.

Tonks and Harry bowed to each other, took their battle stands like a normal Duel and then began. Without a single word spoken, colours from spells appeared from both Harry and Tonks wands. Harry was not finding it hard to do non-verbal to Tonks. He protected when he had to, aimed a disarming charm when he thought he had the shot.

The duel was going well until in a split seconds Tonks changed her form to look like Professor Severus. Second, later, Tonks had changed back to normal and was lying on the ground in pain. Harry thought of Crucio and that was what hit Tonks.

"Potter, Unforgivable Curses are not allowed to be used, 100 points from Gryffindor!" growled Moody.

"No Alastor it was my fault!" said Tonks as she climbed up slowly from the ground.

"Sorry Tonks, I mean Professor, I didn't mean too," said Harry as he tries to help Tonks to her feet.

"Not to worry Harry, I thought you would freeze up when you saw Professor Severus. I see that I miss Judged you," said Tonks.

"Well no more testing Mr. Potter's ability, Tonks you take over Mr. Nott and I will deal with Mr. Potter," said Moody.

Mad Eye was a different duelist, he fought hard and aggressive, "Mr Potter you always look for Weakness when you duel someone, over compassion is a weakness you should have had me four times by now," said Moody as he shoots more spells at Harry.

"Stop everyone!" said Moody at once, "When dueling, movement is an essential, being stationary means someone is able to fix an aim on you. Some duelist use Silent Apparition to keep their opponent on their toes. We cannot Apparate inside this classroom; Headmistress Umbridge will not allow it. However, when one wants to sneak attack a foe, you do not really want to make him aware what you are doing. Most Wizards are able to cloak their Apparitions, not make that annoying cracking sound, move like the wind, it is taught to Aurors and Ministry workers, works differently to an Apparition and hurts more," said Moody.

"Alastor stop lying to the children, it does not hurt more, they hurt about the same," said Tonks.

"It is a way to mask oneself, since the Ministry monitors all magical activities, Lord Voldemort and his followers use this to do their work, makes life harder for everyone else, you do not know if they are there, if they are coming, if they are hunting you down," said Moody.

The last part of the Lesson they conjured Patronus for those who could. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle had a tougher time then the others. "Who cares about the Patronus Charms, the Dementors know not to attack us," said Nott.

"Yeah Nott, Dementors know who you are when they suck your soul, Barty Jr found that out the hard way," said Harry.

"Barty Jr was a fool, we are not like that," said Nott.

"Nott if you think you can take the school over when Lord Voldemort comes think again," said Harry.

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Look, the Mud-blood is scared," said Nott.

"Look, the idiot is running his mouth," said Ron.

"Nott, the Slytherins students that are here from Death Eater parents is that correct, I gather you are going to open the door for Lord Voldemort when he comes?" asked Harry.

"Come on Harry we have Transfiguration, lets go," said Hermione pulling on Harry's arm.

"Yeah Potter, run of to class, the teachers might keep you safe from him," said Nott.

"Nott you have to start thinking of yourselves and pick a side, pay no attention to your idiot parents, pick your own side," said Harry and he Ron and Hermione headed off to transfiguration.

Professor Umbridge was waiting in Transfiguration room with Professor McGonagall. "I've been going around to all the classes, to see what I can to make the classes more beneficial," said Professor Umbridge.

"I believe this is all my class Professor Umbridge?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Handful of students is all you have?" asked Professor Umbridge looking disappointed.

"Well Professor Umbridge, not a lot of students returned, they elected to do Study at Home," said Professor McGonagall.

"So why did these few come back, to Play Quidditch, to play badly at Quidditch and be little miss knows it all," said Professor Umbridge.

"Professor Umbridge, Dolores, you should not start fights with people bigger then you are," said Professor McGonagall.

"You should remember who signs your pay check Minerva?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"Your threats do not work against me, when the second you fire me I will walk into the Forbidden Forest and tell the Centaurs were to find you, there is no Albus Dumbledore to help you this time," said Professor McGonagall.

"I've had enough of this, teach your class Minerva. We can discuss this later," said Professor Umbridge.

"Oh I will be waiting for it!" said Professor McGonagall.

Professor Umbridge left the room and Professor McGonagall walked to the other end of her classroom to where her board is and tapped it with her wand.

"Today's lesson we are going to cover these non Verbal Transfigurations spell copy them down so you can practice them, at I will give you some more next lesson and on Friday we will go through all the spells," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione copied down all the spells on a piece of parchment. Professor McGonagall demonstrated each of them in turn so that the class knew what they looked like. "Class is over for today, I will be back in ten minutes to lock up, make sure you are at dinner by then," said Professor McGonagall.

Ginny walks in as Professor McGonagall and the rest of the class walks out. "Are we ready?" asked Ginny as she places her bag down on the table.

"Yeah Ginny, We split the list up in Defence Against the Dark Arts while Tonks and Moody were showing Crabbe and Goyle how to perform a Patronus," said Ron.

"Ginny who do you want to use out of that list, they are the house-elves who have no one living in their house," said Harry.

"Okay, let me see, what these house-elves are doing any way?" asked Ginny.

"The remaining house-elves on that sheet are going to be going in search of the Horcruxes," said Harry. "The ones I have will be looking for Anubusian Tomb and the sheet Hermione has will be taking over the duties for all the house-elves that are not at their posts," said Harry.

"Wow you have really thought this out. Has any one else picked a House-elf yet," said Ginny.

"I might call Dobby back, replace him with one of these House-elves?" asked Harry.

"Would you actually think any of these house-elves do what we say, I mean Ron and Me?" asked Hermione.

"If we give them a direct order they will have to," said Ginny.

"Well we better hurry, a lot to do and little time, we should call them all separately, cut down on confusion," said Hermione.

Ginny took the list and made the orders to the house-elves, Harry did the same with the other lists until all the house-elves were sent off on their missions. Harry called for Dobby to stay with him. Ginny got a House-elf name Rasbutan, Ron got a House-Elf named Joker Joker and Hermione's house-elf was Shampra.

Shampra was a house-elf that worked for Harry's Grandparents in their main house. The House-elf was a well brought up House-elf, taught grace and would act as if a Butler would. There was considerable effort put into this house-elf. It was clean, well-groomed, respectable House-Elf.

Joker Joker was a House-Elf that was a little bit off, not crazy talking to him and wanting to cause harm to others. Joker Joker was completely insane but for some reason always happy about it.

Rasbutan was a respectable house-elf, worked with Shampra, a little younger and more agile, neither of them seems to be fit to move across Egypt or look for Horcruxes they were servants.

Harry let Dobby come back and serve him; Harry even gave Dobby his payment and ordered him not to tell the other house-elves so they lose respect for him.

Ron drew the short straw, he wanted his house-elf to do his homework for him but Joker Joker looked like he could not even spell ABC. Therefore, Ron was not going to be able to dump his homework off on the house-elf.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron went down to dinner in the Great Hall. They quickly moved past Professors McGonagall on their way and Professor McGonagall closed and locked the door to her Transfiguration class.

In the Great hall, they started to feed themselves on all kinds of foods, "I should tell Professor McGonagall, what is going on, about everything?" asked Harry.

"Do you think Dumbledore would have wanted it, you telling Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione.

"She is risking everything like we are, she should have been told last year," said Harry.

"You will know when it is the right time to tell her Harry," said Ginny.

They continued their feast, they eat as much food as they could and they went up to bed. Professor Umbridge watched the four of them leave.

Harry and Ron slept soundly that night, the next morning Ginny and Hermione came into the boy's dormitory with a smile on their faces. "What are you two so happy about?" asked Ron sleepily.

"Sixth years are allowed to join us in 7th year, They are going to take their NEWTS this year," said Hermione cheerfully.

"When did this happen?" asked Harry with a small smile on his face as he climbs out of bed.

"I ?" asked Professor McGonagall yesterday, our classes were so small so why not, we are doing reviews of all spells this year and Professor McGonagall thought it was a good idea," said Hermione.

"Well isn't zit cozy?" asked a female voice with a French accent. "Well if 'ere is where the party is, zits is where I am needed to be," said Anastasie as she moves into the middle of the room.

Seamus, Dean and Neville looked at Anastasie mesmerized as well as Ron. It took a few more seconds before Harry felt it again, his heart filled and there was a song and voice inside his head.

Neville left the room quickly as Dean and Seamus started to push each other around yelling loudly at each other but Harry could not hear he was falling deep into Anastasie▓s eyes.

What seemed to be seconds later Harry was sitting in front of a plate full of breakfast, Scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, sausages. "How did I get here, I am dressed, but how?" asked Harry looking puzzled.

"You were on auto-pilot mate, you just seemed to do it, no one knew what you were doing," said Ron. "We thought you-know-who was controlling you again?" continued Ron.

"It was that stupid Veela girl, she is trying harder," said Ginny.

"Trying harder at what?" asked Harry still a little confused.

"To win you of course, silly boy," said Ginny.

"But, I am taken, and I know she is a Veela right so why would it work on me?" asked Harry quietly to Hermione and Ginny.

"Normally a Veela would want many men, this one just wants you, so she tries harder, soon you will crack," said Ginny.

"Anastasie is getting cozy with Umbridge look at her talking to that foul woman, they deserve one another," said Hermione.

"Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts, may it not last too long," said GInny raising her goblet in a salute as to toss some ones health. The other three mimic and the four of them clink glasses.

Chapter Seven Opposite don't attract

Herbology was brought inside the castle grounds and done in a classroom. Professor Sprout was not allow into her Greenhouses, not even to take care of her plants. She was looking a fair bit sad during their class that at the end, Harry went up to her and asks, "Is there anything I could help you do Professor?"

"No Sorry Mr. Potter, unless you have a way for me to get into my green house and water my plants?" asked Professor Sprout sadly.

Harry leaned in and whispered into Professor Sprouts ear, "I might have, have you tried using a house-elf?"

Professor Sprout looked a little happier and cracked a smile, "I never thought about using a House-elf, good work Harry ten points for cheering me up."

Harry left the Herbology classroom and headed off with Ginny and Ron to their next class. Hermione was running pass to go to the History of Magic classroom. Ginny, Harry and Ron had a free period, which Anastasie seemed to share. Harry, Ron and Ginny went into Gryffindor Tower to practice non-verbal spells for Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

They headed from the Gryffindor Tower down to Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Ginny waited around for Hermione as Ron and Harry walk in to find their seats. There were more then just a few people in class today the classroom was nearly full.

Mad Eye gave them all a run down of everything they did in the last lesson and got Harry, Hermione and Ron to demonstrate their Patronus.

Then the class split into two and preformed small duels. Moody and Tonks walked their way through the Duelling students and corrected their mistakes, watched them as they tried to do non-verbal spells.

"Some Wizards when they are Duelling get a feel for it and the magic like takes over them, you do things you could only dream about," said Tonks.

"Has it ever happened to you Professor?" asked one of the Ravenclaw sixth years.

"No, but I am sure that it would have happened to Moody?" asked Tonks.

"Not really, well I thought it had once but I might just be a good jumper and I didn't clear the spell that easily," said Moody.

"So you have no idea what you are talking about then?" asked the same boy.

Harry turned and had a closer look it was Zachary Smith asking the questions. "Yeah well of course we know what we are talking about," said Tonks a little girly and taken back.

"Were you two the worst Aurors in the Ministry, is that why you are here teaching us?" asked Zack in his why should I listen to you voice.

There was a Flash of light and Zack was lifted in the air, there were a few screams for the students that were surrounding Zack. "Have you heard the saying that Opposite Attract Mr. Smith," said Moody in a very vicious and low growl.

"Yes Professor?" asked Zack not knowing what was going to happen.

"Well that is a somewhat false hood, Opposite do not always attract, there is a particularly evil charm classified to never be used on a person. It is consider torture when the person it is cast on body splits in half and the skin pulls away from one another," said Moody in his growl. "Not all evil spells are only in the unforgivable category. There are Wizards and Witches out there that can do damage with a simple spell. So just because I have never felt the magic while I am duelling, does not mean I have not witnessed it. It makes a duellist sloppy, over confident, mistakes happen I doubt you would see a Witch or Wizard that has felt the magic when Duelling because most of them are dead,■ said Moody.

Moody and Tonks continue their class with fewer distractions now. The class finished off and headed off to their next classes. Harry stood around afterwards to talk to Moody and Tonks. "Don't worry about him, he is always questioning things for some reason?" asked Harry.

"Yeah well the boy should learn some respect for his teachers!" growled Moody.

"See you Professor I have to get to class," said Harry and he walked out of the room.

"Fascinating lesson zat was 'arry, did you enjoy eet?" asked Anastasie as se walked up behind Harry. "Opposite attract, just like us, we attract," said Anastasie playfully.

"I'm off the market Anastasie, go and Veelaise someone else will you," said Harry.

"But I do not want someone else, I want you," said Anastasie more playfully.

Harry could feel his heart filling again, and then his mind was blank, what seemed to be moments latter was actually a few hours later and they had seemed to be leaning against a wall. Anastasie was kissing Harry's lips and when Harry realized this he pushed Anastasie away from him and saw Ginny standing there watching.

"Having fun Harry?" asked a scornful Ginny.

"'e 'as tasted my lips, 'e is now mine," said Anastasie.

"This is not over Anastasie, we will deal with this later," said Ginny.

Harry tried to walk off with Ginny but Anastasie pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him. "Come 'arry show me where the Chamber of Secrets is," said Anastasie and Harry seemed he had to obey her.

"Good come with me there is someone you should meet first," said Anastasie lightly pulling on Harry's arm driving him up the hall and up stairs. The next thing Harry could feel was sitting in a chair and Anastasie lying on top of him stroking his hair. Harry did not know where he was, or if they were alone. All Harry could do was seeing Anastasie.

"'arry what did you and Professor Dumbledore do last term when you left ze School?" asked a voice that sounded like Anastasie, Harry was feeling like he was unable to move any part of him but Anastasie was so light.

Anastasie leaned down and kissed Harry moving her body up and down against Harry. "Do you love me 'arry, would you do anything for me, tell me what you did last term when you left with Dumbledore?" asked Anastasie.

"I was getting a Ho-" said Harry as he feels Anastasie moving and grinding against him.

Ginny suddenly appeared in his mind, and Anastasie seemed to turn into her for Harry. "Ginny, no one can know, no one," said Harry.

"Come on Harry please tell us, what were you doing?" asked Anastasie in Ginny's voice.

"But you know what we were doing, I told you all ready?" asked Harry playing with Anastasie's hair.

"Can you tell me again, now quickly please?" asked Anastasie again in more of a rush this time,

"I love you Ginny!" said Harry and he collapsed in the chair.

Harry woke up feeling someone lying in bed with him. He pulled the covers back to find that Anastasie was lying in bed with him. Harry made to jump out of bed but he could feel that he as not wearing any clothes.

"What are you doing here Anastasie?" asked Harry angry now.

"Waiting for your girlfriend to catch us in this big wonderful bed after all zat love making we did," said Anastasie.

"We never did any thing Anastasie, I love Ginny, I am with Ginny," said Harry furiously.

"Well you weren't last night, you were with me, multiple times too," said Anastasie.

"I do not believe you Anastasie. I would not cheat on Ginny, especially not with you," said Harry.

"Ask everyone in 'ere, not like you weren't very vocal about it," said Anastasie.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron did not meet his eyes, Dean and Seamus were both smiling and laughing. "Good job Harry!" said Seamus.

"Seamus you are not helping, can someone go and make sure Hermione and Ginny doesn't come in here," said Harry.

"Why are you worried if they came in here, they could 'ave heard it from their room," said Anastasie.

"Dobby, come and take Anastasie out of here while I get dressed!" said Harry loudly. Dobby came and nearly pulled Anastasie's arm out of her socket.

Harry got changed at the applause of his three other roommates. Ron was looking a little upset and confused and Harry was trying to pull some pants on.

Harry rushed out to find all Gryffindor house Cheering and yelling. Ginny and Hermione were not looking too happy. Harry rushed over to her to tell her it was a lie, he did not mean to do it, and he could not remember doing it.

Ginny walked away leaving a happy Anastasie watching her leave. Anastasie seemed to have won. Anastasie went in and attacked Harry's emotions again, it seemed to be a little harder this time. It seemed like Anastasie had floated over to Harry and wraps herself around him and clung on.

"We are going to find some place else to go to 'ave sex, maybe the Chamber of Secrets," said Anastasie.

Harry was entranced again, and followed Anastasie out of the Common room half dressed. Harry had no idea of what was going on. He was placed back into the chair again and Anastasie was sitting on top of him asking questions of what happened last year again.

"Tell me Harry what were you looking for last term?" asked Anastasie sweetly and entrancingly as she lay across Harry pressing herself against him.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to sleep with Anastasie, I can't remember doing it," said Harry.

"Don't worry about that now Harry, what did you do last term, With Dumbledore, please tell us."

"Us whose us, where am I Ginny?" asked Harry all confused.

"Chamber of Secrets!" said Anastasie growing more tired now.

"This is taking too long we need to find out what he knows, now," said a sweet girlish voice.

"Dolores if you have a faster way, then why didn't you say it before now?" asked a male voice.

"You know I do not Cornelius, nothing that will make Potter tell us by force," said Dolores. "Why are we standing around here in the Dark?"

The Lights came on and there was half a dozen Wizards standing out of the way. One was Fudge the Ex-Minister. Dolores and a few other loyal Fudge supports brought in by Dolores Umbridge and the Ex-Minister.

"Come on wake him up, he can continue he is just faking it," said a devilish female voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Narcissa we know you are anxious to hear what Potter has to say to clear your Son of wrong doing, but if Anastasie forces it, potter would find out what we are doing," said Dolores.

"It was good fun making it sound like Potter had a chance with Anastasie here, break up his romance with the Blood Traitor Weasley," said Narcissa Malfoy. Since Purebloods and the Weasley surrounded even the old Ministry hated her family.

When Scrimgeour took over as Minister for Magic, a few people lost their jobs; mainly the ones that help Fudge cover up Lord Voldemort's activities. Narcissa Malfoy was there as either spy, or loyal to the old Ministry.

"Take him back to his room, get the House-elves to do it, we can try tomorrow or later or something. If you wait for Anastasie to wake up, you all can go for a wonder around the school some more," said Dolores.

"How long do you think Anastasie can cloak us for?" asked Narcissa.

"Takes a lot out of her to keep you all hidden, we should not press our luck," said Dolores.

Harry was starting to stir; he could see bright lights in his eyes. He tried to look and see who was there no one spoke a word. Anastasie woke up long enough to say Chamber of Secrets, and she fell back down on top of Harry.

"Thank God for that Code Word we got to plant into Potter to make him more accessible, Chamber of Secrets, how did you figure that to work as a good Code Word Narcissa?" asked Fudge.

"Simple, everyone wants to know where the Chamber is, Harry Potter knows, amongst other things," said Narcissa.

The House-elves took Harry back to his room where Kreacher and Dobby were waiting. "Scum what is you are doing back here?" asked one of the House-elves.

"Our master is here, so we are here, why do you have our master?" asked Kreacher menacing.

"Master said to bring him back and put him to bed, we do what our master says!" says the house-elf.

"Put master down, slowly, master would not want your master touching him with her filthy scum hands," said Kreacher.

"Dobby thinks you ought not to yell at the Hogwarts House-elves, they are many and we are few," said Dobby cowardly.

"I'm a Black House-Elf, all other house-elves are scum, your master is scum, taking Mud-bloods and Blood-Traitors, half-bloods and half-breeds," said Kreacher.

"Umbridge is worst headmistress ever, more worst then Dumbledore, my master was the best Headmaster, he is on the wall," said Kreacher.

The house-elves sent by Umbridge floated Harry onto the bed. "We have work to do, unlike you lazy house-elves, disobedient house-elves, you are not worthy of us to talk to you," said the house-elf.

"I shouldn't have to obey my master, my master is unworthy," said Kreacher.

"You obey your master, who ever it is or what ever they say, Us house elves obey all the masters and do what they ask, because we are good house-elves," said one of the Hogwart's house-elves.

Harry slept as the other enjoyed a Saturday out of the Dormitory. No one noticed that Harry was not around. Hermione and Ginny were off with Ginny crying her eyes out. Ron was off thinking too himself in the library of all places.

"We have to report Dobby, Master needs to know, we need to tell master now!" said Kreacher.

"Mistress is with Mud-blood, you want me to go alone?" asked Dobby.

"No house-elves are right, no more Black's, Potters now, I need to follow my masters, my master likes Mudbl-, Granger girl, must be nice to her," said Kreacher and both Dobby and Kreacher vanished.

Hermione and GInny were sitting in the courtyard, only because it was still inside the Castle walls. Hermione was comforting Ginny when Kreacher and Dobby appeared.

"Stop doing that, it is a public space," said Hermione scared out of her mind.

"Mistress needed to know, Friend of Master, we think we found something, we cannot read it," said Kreacher.

"Well show me and I might be able too?" asked Hermione.

"Stupid Master's friend, order us to be able to read it, we have to obey all orders, Magical Enchantments," said Kreacher looking annoying.

"All my house-elves learn to read," said Ginny with a small smile on her face.

"Master should beat the both of you!" said Kreacher.

"That is not very nice, Kreacher you will understand Ancient Egyptian writing on Tombs," said Ginny,

"Thank you mistress, Dobby tell Mistress what happened to master, I have to go," said Kreacher.

"Dobby what has happened to Harry, tell me now!" said Ginny.

Ginny said the wrong command, and was forced to relive every moment of Harry's life until that very second, lucky Dobby was speaking fast and it took only ten minutes of talking.

"So what, is Umbridge trying to get information out of Harry, but how why," said Ginny.

"Anastasie Delacour, master never cheated on Mistress either, that was done by mean Umbridge," said Dobby.

"Anastasie, so she is using her Veela powers to control Harry," said Hermione a little puzzled, "Can they do that?"

"Not really, they can seduce it out of you, but if you know they are a Veela it makes it harder," said Ginny.

"If Harry is not cheating on you, that means he is trying hard to resist or is unable to try, unaware, a Veela can't force you to do it, only a Siren can do something like that," said Hermione and she almost collapsed.

"Oh my, Anastasie is a Siren that explains it, we need to tell her Harry is married, before she takes this too far," said Hermione.

"What are you talking about, why do we need to do that?" asked Ginny

"When Zeus was captured by the Sirens and made love to them. Hera cursed them all, She placed a Curse some how that made all Sirens suffer if one of them sleeps with a married man, willingly or not they would die. The thing is that if we know a Siren and we do not tell them they are about to sleep with a married man, we die too,■ said Hermione.

"What you mean, if we let Anastasie sleep with Harry we are going to die?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, Dobby go protect Harry, Sirens use a lot of magic and energy to control a man, specially one like Harry that the only way she can get that energy back is if she Sleeps with Harry for real, by now would have used so much of her magic in him that she would want it back," said Hermione.

"Why do you know so much about Sirens Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I'm taking History of Magic, we just learned about the Olympians being actually Wizards and Witches, so I read about them all, this was in with Hera," said Hermione as they made their way through the castle up to the Fat ladies Portraits,

They said the password and they hurried in, Hermione and Ginny ran up into the Boys Dormitory to find Harry and Dobby in there alone. "Dobby has Anastasie been here?" asked Ginny.

"Of course not we would be dead and her body would be on the ground," said Hermione looking anxious.

"Dobby go find Anastasie and bring her here right away, Apparate her if you have to?" ordered Ginny.

Dobby vanished and Ginny and Hermione sat down on the bed and waited. Harry started to stir, moving around, but still out of it. Dobby and Anastasie appeared with a crack.

"My darling 'arry Potter, you brought me to my 'arry Potter?" asked Anastasie dreamily.

"Harry is married Anastasie, we are now informing you both of us and Harry, but he is still asleep, oh and Ron, but he is clueless," said Hermione.

"Well zen who is 'e married too, only she can cure 'er 'usband and give me back my powers," said Anastasie.

"Ginny is his wife, she is wearing his ring, she is controlling his house-elves," said Hermione angrily.

"Fine, you 'ave to kiss your 'usband, if it is true 'e will wake, and be immune to me, if you are lying nothing will 'appen," said Anastasie a little braver then she was, trying to put on a strong front.

Ginny leaned over Harry and placed her lips against his and kissed Harry. As the lips connected, Harry's eyes slowly moved and a vail was lifted from over his eyes.

"Ginny I love you, I never slept with Anastasie, I know I never," said Harry and he wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her close.

"I know you didn't, I know everything, Anastasie is Siren Harry, she is working for Umbridge and Fudge," said Ginny.

"But 'ow did you know zat?" asked Anastasie looking confused.

"Dobby is given an order he has to fulfil it, he told me everything that happened in Harry's life, and that included everything you did to Harry and what Umbridge did and Fudge," said Ginny.

"I'm impressed, no wonder Umbridge and Fudge, Narcissa, John-" said Anastasie but Ginny interrupted her.

"Narcissa Malfoy, she here in this Castle?" asked Ginny hotly.

"Yeah she is with ze Old Minister movement, trying to get Fudge back in office," said Anastasie.

"More like she is trying to get information from Harry for Lord Voldemort," said Harry even more hotly then Ginny.

"You 'ave to take me back or zey will be aware," said Anastasie.

"Dobby take Anastasie back to where you took her from," said Ginny and the pair of them vanished.

Chapter Eight Order from Master

Sunday came and Anastasie was keeping to herself. She was so outraged that she nearly got herself killed for a boy she doesn't really seem to like and at a school she doesn't really want to go to, for a Ministry she is not apart of. Lucky she was being paid a lot to do it, but not any more. Harry was immune and there was no changing it.

Hermione and Ginny paid no attention to Anastasie and Ron was still not informed of what was happening. Harry joined Anastasie at Breakfast and placed his arm around her. "What are you doing you are immune?" asked Anastasie.

"Only four people know that Anastasie, so since you didn't tell any one, no one else should know," said Harry trying to keep his lips closed.

"What do you mean, you are not going to tell on me?" asked Anastasie.

"If I did that, I would not know who was trying to gain information from me," said Harry still trying to look like he is still under a spell.

"So what are we going to do, fake it or something?" asked Anastasie a little puzzled.

"No, Dobby is going to pretend to be me, you are going take him to the meeting place, then we will bust them all," said Harry.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Anastasie.

"Just act normal," said Harry and Harry moved slowly from the table and went up to Gryffindor Tower to make the switch. Dobby transformed himself to look like Harry and then Dobby made his way back down to see Anastasie.

Dobby was acting like Harry every step of the way, even when Anastasie said the magic words Dobby followed as if he should. Harry tailed Dobby and Anastasie from underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Harry kept his distance as they headed into to the Gargoyle in front of the Headmasters Office.

Harry waited as two Aurors stood guard in front of the Gargoyle to stop any one from going upstairs. Harry stood right between, and in seconds, both Aurors dropped liked, a sack of dragon dung one after the other. Harry tried to walk up the stairs before the staircase disappeared. Harry stood listening at the door trying to hear inside.

Anastasie was half way through groping Dobby when Dolores started to speak. Harry could tell it was not Anastasie any more, "What did you and professor Dumbledore do last term when you left the school?"

"Harry tell us now, or I will kill myself," said Umbridge in frustration. Dobby stood up looking like Harry and said, "You shall not harm yourself," and Dobby blasted each of them before they could move a muscle. Harry came inside and walked over to the wall of Headmasters.

"Have you all been listening?" asked Harry to all the headmasters in the picture frames.

They all nodded their heads to say yes, "Can you go informed Minister Scrimgeour, I think he would want to deal with this lot right away," said Harry.

A few of the Headmasters disappeared and a few moments later, they reappeared. "The Minister is on his way and he looks very angry," said a large intelligent looking Wizard.

"Dobby you better change back, before he gets here," said Harry as he looks at himself like a mirror.

"That was very well taken care of Mr. Potter, no wonder Albus liked you the most of his students, very ingenious using a clone, a copy, a house-elf," said Professor Dippet.

"Yeah well Dobby is a good friend, I trust him to do everything I tell him to do," said Harry giving Dobby a small smile.

Dumbledore had his eyes closed and he was not paying attention it seemed. "Can you tell Dumbledore, that I have people looking for the thing in Egypt, he should know what I am talking about," said Harry looking directly at Dumbledore's picture.

Harry looked out of the Window to find the Minister for Magic rushing up the grounds to the door. A few minutes later there were yelling and screaming from people downstairs near the Gargoyle.

Moments later Scrimgeour had appeared and so did the heads of houses. "What on earth has happened here, explain yourself Mr. Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall sternly.

"Professor Umbridge was using Anastasie here to trick me into telling them some personal and private information, to use against the Ministry for Magic. They were trying to find away to get Fudge back as Minister of Magic. Anastasie here felt sorry for me and released me, I got my house-elf to stand in for me," said Harry.

"Very well Harry, take these men and lady to the Ministry, and help Professor Umbridge to her feet. Do not worry Harry, Dolores and I have been in total communication, I know of everything," said Rufus and he patted Harry on the shoulder and the Aurors he had brought with him started to take the ex-ministry workers off to the Ministry for Questioning. Professor Umbridge was helped to her feet and placed in her chair.

Rufus Scrimgeour and the Aurors he brought took away everyone that was stupefied by Dobby and Harry. Professor McGonagall and the other Heads of the Hogwarts houses were not moving a bit, they were all looking at Dolores with fury in their eyes. "You let a bunch of ex-Ministry me members into this castle when any one of them could have been working for you-know-who!" yelled Professor McGonagall at Professor Umbridge.

"You do anything like this again and you will not have to be fired from being headmistress to join the dead ones on the wall!" said McGonagall boiling with fury.

"If you do anything like this again, I will be seeing the Board of Governors, and I will be asking for them to remove you from Hogwarts, since Mr. Potter here has two chairs on the board of Governors and he is the victim of your treachery, the Governors are not going to like it," said McGonagall.

"I run this school Minerva, not the board, not the Ministry, I run this school, I selected the Students that could come back," said Dolores her little eyes looking red.

"What do you mean you selected the students that came back to Hogwarts?■ asked professor McGonagall.

"I picked the children that would be the less aggressive to make sure that this school is running smoothly," said Professor Umbridge.

"Are you telling us you didn't offer all the other students to come back? We are running small number students because you didn't want to ask all the students back!" said McGonagall.

"This is outrageous, Horace can you find me some school letter parchment, ink bolts, and a whole lot of quills, Filius would you be able to help me?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"What do you think you are doing, I am Headmistress here not you Minerva," said Professor Umbridge.

"Then why don't you start acting like one you stupid little twit, Hogwarts is here to teach as many students as it can, not for you to lure people to your office to find out information you have no right knowing, then bring people from other schools, so that they can so they can hear the information. If Scrimgeour didn't think he could control you I would have told him to take you to Prison with the rest of them," said McGonagall.

"So you could be Headmistress, you always wanted my job, I bet you thought when Dumbledore was killed you would be getting the job," said Professor Umbridge.

"Any teacher here could easy do a better job at Headmaster then you Dolores, the fact of the matter is, you are the worst thing to happen to Hogwarts, you are only headmistress because the Minister for Magic made it so, not because you have the special abilities, or are in deserving of the job," said Professor McGonagall.

"I am so deserving of this job Minerva, and I am doing a better job then you would," said Professor Umbridge.

"Really, well for now on I will allow you to deal with the Students. We can see how well you can take control of this school. Oh, we will be sending letters to the other students to ask if they would like to rejoin us. We might get a few more students here so we can do some popper teaching!■ said McGonagall and she, the other heads and Harry left the room and made their way down the stairs and pass the Gargoyle.

"Professor can I have a word with you, with all you in private?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry, come into my Office it is the closest one,■ said McGonagall leading the group down towards her Office still furious of what had just happened.

"Professor Flitwick can you make this room sound proof and impervious please?" asked Harry taking deep breathes. "This should not leave this room or be told to any one else," said Harry looking around at his teachers.

"Last term right before Dumbledore had died, we were trying to get one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes," said Harry, a few of the teachers jumped at the name Lord Voldemort.

"Come on boy, stop saying the name, what do you mean by one of his Horcruxes?" asked Slughorn.

"Dumbledore and I believe that You-know-who made six Horcruxes to stop him from dying, we had destroyed two already, I believe I have the third one in my room and that leaves three more to get," said Harry.

"Is that why your House-elves are searching Egypt, to find the Horcrux?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"No, Professor Dumbledore gave me his Journal and in it said something about the Book of life and that it was in Anubusian's Tomb," said Harry.

"You will never find that Tomb, the Pyramid of Souls is lost, The very first Ministry of Magic did that years ago," said Slughorn.

"They would have just hidden it, made it hard to find, but Dumbledore is sure that it is in Egypt and the House-elves will find it," said Harry.

"Okay, Harry, why are you telling us this?" asked Professor McGonagall curiously.

"Because You-Know-Who will most likely come to get it from me here when I get it," said Harry.

"Do you think we really need it, nothing good has ever come from Anubusian?" asked Slughorn grievously.

"Dumbledore thinks You-Know-Who has the book of the Dead from Anubusian Tomb," said Harry.

"But why leave the other book, why not take both," said Flitwick.

"Ego!" said Harry, "You-Know-Who would not think any one else would be able to get to the Book," said Harry.

"But, if You-Know-Who comes to Hogwarts, would not we all be killed," said Slughorn a little Frightened now.

"He is coming any way, he wants to be in this castle, he has been trying to get back in here for years, it was only Dumbledore stopping him, there is no Dumbledore now," said Harry.

"All right we will take the measurements for preventing Lord Voldemort from getting into the School, all you have to do is find the Horcrux and the Book, then I hope we can stop him?" asked McGonagall.

Harry left the teachers in the Office to continue talking and Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. There he ran into Ginny, Hermione and Ron and he told them everything that happened, even that he told McGonagall and the other head of Houses about the Book of Life and the Horcruxes.

Chapter Nine Anti-Umbridge Movement

Professor Umbridge was careful to step not out of line over the next few weeks just before Halloween. Harry was getting reports from his house-elves on possible sightings of Anubusian's Tomb. The House-elves that were looking for the Horcruxes were having much more luck. They tracked one down to be hidden in Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Another one is at Tom Riddle's old Orphanage, and Nagini was with Lord Voldemort always.

Harry sent the House-Elves back to watch the Horcruxes but not to touch them. A task they could do since they had stealth. Anastasie was looking unhappy because she had nothing to do. Ginny and Harry were back together and Harry was completely fine now. Letters were sent out and came back with just a few people who wanted to come back but they did not have their letters. Some sent back letters with the Words hell no on them and others had said they did not want to leave their families.

McGonagall was having a tough time in bring more students back. She brought the unhappy news into her next Transfiguration Class and Hermione gave her an idea. "Why not allow the parents to come with them, we should have enough room, put the Ravenclaws and Slytherins together and Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors together, and the Parents can use their rooms," suggested Hermione.

"Well that is an idea, I will send out some more letters all they can do is so no way. Thanks Miss Granger for your help," said Professor McGonagall.

They finished off Transfiguration and hurried off to Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. There were a few more students in there now since Professor McGonagall sent out the letters, but it was just over half of a complete class.

"Minerva told us what you told her, she is very pleased you finally told her, even though she would not have gone to the extremes of that Umbridge Bitch did," said Tonks.

"Tonks you can't call your boss a Bitch!" said Harry in fits of laughter.

"She is not my boss, The Ministry is paying us and the Governors, Umbridge can't fire us, we are already inside the castle," said Tonks.

"So what does that matter?" asked Harry.

"If Umbridge tells any one to leave she has to open the castle up, opening the castle would mean the centaurs might get in," said Ginny almost laughing.

"You mean we can't leave the castle because she is afraid of Centaurs, what about Firenze, he is a Centaur?" asked Harry.

"She has him on constant surveillance, he can't come in the same room as her or he is hurt. Firenze is wearing a Centaur Collar if you are downstairs around his classroom you can hear him screaming, Umbridge is pushing the button to the collar to make sure Firenze knows it is working," said Tonks.

"That's horrible, why she can get away with doing that?" asked Harry.

"That is because the Minister for Magic is backing her. He thinks it is all for protection, not like he knows anything of it, he has never protected any one in his life," said Tonks fiercely.

"Professor Tonks can we get started, or do you wish to socialite some more?" asked Moody in his growling voice.

At the end of the day Harry was not happy at all knowing that Firenze was in pain. "We have to do something to help out Firenze, he should not be punished because Umbridge made the Centaurs mad," said Harry when they arrived back in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We need to bring back the Anti-Umbridge movement, get her out and someone else in charge?" asked Ginny.

"Well Ginny, I might be able to help with that, I will need to go and see Professor McGonagall about something, Hermione will you come with me? You are good at writing letters," said Harry and he kissed Ginny goodbye.

Harry and Hermione ran off just at the start of their next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson the next morning. "I have not seen Hagrid in a while, wonder what she is doing to him," said Harry feeling a little concern.

"Not much with Hagrid's thick Giant skin, cutting him off from the Forest and his brother will be hard," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well it is not like Umbridge would let Grawp into the Castle and Hagrid can't get out," said Hermione. "So what do you want me to do, write letters to people and tell them what is happening here?"

"Oh god no, that will not work, I want you to send a letter to the Board of Governors to ask them how we can get rid of Umbridge," said Harry, "But now we have to get Firenze out of that Collar, Umbridge has picked the students she trusts or could not let come, like you and Ron," said Harry.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Umbridge knows if you, Ron and Ginny didn't get a letter I would not have come back, so her plan was likely to be screwed," said Harry.

"Well her plan is kind of screwed, isn't it, she can't use Anastasie on you any more," said Hermione.

"Come on you think the Ministry would not stop at that, we need to get rid of Umbridge, make her existence here so miserable that she leaves or she gets sacked," said Harry.

"She will not go willingly, she will just lock herself up in her office," said Hermione.

"Locked away she can't run the school," said Harry.

"Oh but she can do damage to the school. for what you are talking about we will need to have people working in and outside Hogwarts, inside the Ministry of Magic, this is going to be so much more complicated then just Dumbledore's Army Harry," said Hermione.

"Well the sooner we get started the sooner she will be out of Hogwarts Hermione. Can you go to Professor McGonagall and get all the information from her about whom, we need to contact on the Board of Governors and it would be good if you read the Rule Book," said Harry as they made their way towards the staircase.

Harry went downstairs to where the floor classrooms were and to Firenze's class room. It was easily visible since the most Aurors patrolled it. Harry was in a fit of rage and it doubled when they got inside. Harry saw what the collar was. There was a chain connected to the ground to limit Firenze's movement, and it seemed to send shocking spells every few minutes.

"Firenze how did they do this to you?■ asked Harry in the middle of the class. The Auror outside came inside just in time to be hit with a stun spell each.

"Professor Umbridge thinks it will be safer, if I was put in this thing," said Firenze.

"Why didn't you fight them?" asked Harry.

"Professor Umbridge came when I was sleeping, I thought I was protected in this castle," said Firenze.

"Don't worry Firenze I will take that collar off you, we are trying to get rid of professor Umbridge," said Harry.

There was a small Hem Hem at the door way, "I noticed my guards were not guarding so I came to have a look see why," said Professor Umbridge.

"You will let Frieze out of this collar Dolores, or else," said Harry, furry rising up inside him.

"Or what, you go and get me taken away Harry, not very likely, the Minister wants me here, he needs me here doing what I am doing to help him," said Umbridge sweetly.

Harry turned on Professor Umbridge, "This is your last warning, free Firenze or else!" said Harry and images of everything Umbridge had done to him came floating into his mind. "Sorry too late for that now!" said Harry and a burst of anger exploded out of Harry.

Umbridge was sent soaring away across the entrance hall and against the wall. Harry was gaining power from somewhere, he did not even know what he was doing until it was done. The force, Harry had pinned Umbridge to the wall, she could not move, not even to speak. The collar from around Frieze's neck came off and went hurtling past harry and gripped onto Umbridge's neck. The Collar wrapped around her small neck and Harry stopped and almost collapsed. The damage was already done.

Umbridge pulled away from the wall and started screaming and pulling on the collar. "Get this off me, now, get it off!"

"Mr Potter helped me, the stars told me this, thank you for making it true," said Firenze.

"Sorry it took so long, I just found out what she did to you from Tonks yesterday. I would have been here sooner, no one deserves to be a captive," said Harry. Then he looked at Umbridge, "Well I take that back, some things do."

Harry walked over to Umbridge as she pulled on the collar to get it off. He made the collar impervious; Umbridge was unable to touch the collar. "You can't do this, I will expel you from Hogwarts," said Umbridge in fits of rage.

"Then I will walk into the Forest and give the Centaur's detail on secret passageways into the school," said Harry and he could tell Umbridge was not looking very happy.

"Firenze do you want to be the first to push the button," said Harry.

"No, that would be acting like a Human, I would not lower myself to that," said Firenze and he went back into the Classroom and kicked his door close.

"Yeah well I am a human so I have no problems do it," said Harry and he pushed the button and watched Umbridge jump every time he made it shock her.

"The Minister will hear about this Harry, you mark my words," said Umbridge.

"Good then he can explain to you what appends when you torture creatures for your own amusement, keep the castle locked up because you are afraid of the Centaurs, and tried to force information out of me and nearly cause the death of some students in your charge," said Harry.

"What deaths? Harry what are you talking about," said Umbridge all confused thinking Harry was insane.

A second later Umbridge had disappeared; Harry was looking all confused at this. "Mr. Potter, where did you send Professor Umbridge?" asked a stern but scared voice of Professor McGonagall.

"I do not know Professor, I wanted her to go back to the Headmasters office, and then she disappeared?" asked Harry.

"Harry calm down, and center yourself, I will go to check Professor Umbridge. Please go to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Hermione went back to the last half an hour of Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Mr. Potter note 5 points being taken from Gryffindor for you and Miss Granger arriving late for this very important lesson," said Moody.

"Calm down Moody, it's not like they missed anything important, you were just yelling at everyone because they laughed at you for falling over," said Tonks with a small smirk.

"We do not have to relive that Professor Tonks," said Moody in a low growling voice.

"Harry is that Firenze's collar button? How did you get that off Umbridge?" asked Tonks looking amazed.

"Accio Centaur Collar Button," said Nott and he caught the button that Harry did not even bother to protect.

"Oh no Nott do not whatever you do, repeated push that button!" said Harry and Nott to spite Harry pushed the button repeatedly and held his finger on the button.

"Oh my god, stop doing that!■ said Tonks trying to pull her wand out.

"Tonks let them have their fun, it is just a Centaur they are torturing," said Harry in fits of laughers.

When Nott and the other Slytherins left Defence Against the Dark Arts class with the button, Ginny, Tonks, Ron and Moody wanted to keep Harry behind to find out why he let Nott have the Collar Button.

"The Collar is not around Firenze," said Harry in fits of laughter.

"Who is the collar around then?" asked Ginny.

"Umbridge!" said Hermione in fits of laughter, "Harry put it around her before we came back here, it was funny, he made the Collar Imperturbable so Umbridge can't touch it."

"oh we better get that controller back, before the students go nuts and shock Umbridge back into the stone age," said Tonks.

"Trust me you will never find them, well with the Marauder's map you might but I do not think you will be able to get into the Slytherins Common Room. Get it off the Slytherins tomorrow Tonks at Breakfast, Umbridge needs a bad night sleep tonight," said Harry.

'I'll ask Horace to go to get it, at least with us we can monitor it, the Slytherins would put something down on the button for a good laugh," said Tonks.

Tonks went running off when Professor McGonagall came walking down to them. "I have some more yes letters, a few small families and extra students, they are coming Halloween morning."

"That is good right Professor, more students, that is what you wanted?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but what is the point?" asked McGonagall in a tone that seems to be giving up.

"The point is to teach as many people as you can Professor, When I become a teacher, it would be because of teachers like you and the other teachers here who didn't give up when times were tough, when there was a losing battle on their hands. Harry is going to beat Lord Voldemort because of people like you Professor McGonagall, People like Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

Professor McGonagall patted Hermione and the other three on the shoulder and went down to Dinner in the great Hall. Harry and Ginny went up to the Gryffindor Common room before they came down to have dinner.

Ron followed Hermione so Harry and Ginny could be alone. Harry and Ginny went into the boys Dormitory, Harry placed his book bag away and sat down on the bed with Ginny. Harry was starting to kiss Ginny when there were two loud cracks and two yelling House-elves appeared.

"I found the Pyramid of Souls master, Anubusian's tomb is inside," said Kreacher.

"I found it Kreacher, I should have told master," said Dobby.

"Your not bound to serve Harry Potter, you do not count Dobby, you are a tag along elf," said Kreacher.

"I am not a tag along elf, I choose who I am ordered by," said Dobby.

"And you choose which orders to follow as well Dobby. You were supposed to be looking after master and you decided to come to Egypt and look for yourself. You want to be Harry Potter▓s real house Elf you have to be registered to the house, magically bound, and then you are Harry Potter's house-elf," said Kreacher.

"Hey guys, Pyramid of souls, where is it?" asked Harry.

"It is in the Valley of the Pharaohs, deep in the Valley, Anubusian is one first king of Egypt, and his Tomb is not correctly named but he is a Wizard we could tell," said Kreacher.

"What is the name on the tomb?■ asked Ginny.

"Anubis Lord of the Dead," said Kreacher.

Chapter ten Disguise and Evade

"Anubis the lord of the dead, are you sure Kreacher?" asked Harry in amazement.

"Yes master, both Dobby and I agree, Anubis is Anubusian, the one master is looking for," said Kreacher.

"Okay Kreacher, tell the House-elves who are looking for the tomb that it is found, you need to keep an eye on it for me, I can't leave right now," said Harry.

"Kreacher will take master and any one else to the Tomb whenever he wants to go, just give me a command," said Kreacher and he gave a small bow, and he and Dobby vanished.

Harry continued to kiss Ginny for a little while longer and then he changed to go down to dinner. This was the only time Ginny had been seeing Harry naked. Harry changed into casual clothes and headed down to dinner with Ginny.

Harry being the only one wearing a non-school uniform, he was standing out a bit. Harry rushed over with Ginny following behind over to Hermione and Ron to give them the news.

"Well of course he would be, Anubis was a Wizard he created the Horcrux Spell, or at the very least knew it, and he would have put it down into one of his books. The one that Lord Voldemort had taken, that is why Lord Voldemort knows the Horcrux spell," said Hermione in a rushed quiet voice.

"So when are we leaving, to get the book?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Not sure, we have to find someone to pretend to be us," said Harry looking around to see if any one is listening in.

"House-elves, they could transform into us and take our places and we can leave tonight, Saturday and Sunday we are gone and all we have to do is be back by Monday morning," said Hermione.

"Kreacher can give us a lift, with his house-elf powers to the front of the Tomb. In out and back here as soon as possible," said Harry as he starts to pile his plate with food.

"Harry when we finish school, I thought we might go on a World trip together, visit the different countries before you become an Auror?" suggested Ginny.

"Sure, it can be a Graduation present for the, both of us," said Harry wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"Harry your out of uniform, why is that?" asked Tonks from over the top of Harry's shoulder.

"Wore the School uniform from the Burrow to the train, then all the time here, we do not get to go outside, I can be allowed not to wear the uniform at dinner time," said Harry.

"McGonagall is a stickler for the rules, Umbridge is not very happy, so I do not think you should push your luck Harry, take your food up to your room, and eat it there," said Tonks.

"Sure Tonks if it makes you more relaxed," said Harry and he waved his wand over his food and drink and the other threes as well and they all ascended to their Common Room.

"Tonks is good for something, other then being a cool person, she give you some ideas," said Harry and they made it through the Fat lady's portrait.

"We can eat Dinner and then leave, keep Dobby and our house-elves to impersonate us up here casual clothes, no one would expect us to leave the Common Room dressed like that," said Harry.

"If we leave now we can be back by morning, giving that the book is not hidden away in someplace impossible to find, or if there are Inferius guarding the Tomb," said Hermione.

"Kreacher come and get the four of us and take us to Anubusian's Tomb!" said Harry loud enough and the four of them seemed to vanish.

It was not an instant Apparation, there were a few seconds where Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were unable to breathe and then they appeared in the desert. They were standing in front of what looked like a cave in the wall. "Here Master, the Tomb of Anubusian," said Kreacher standing in front of the hole.

"So the Tomb is inside Kreacher?" asked Harry looking around.

"Yes master, you can come through here and into the Pyramid. It is a back way, the main entrance is blocked off, there was a cave in long ago and this entrance was made," said Kreacher.

"Lord Voldemort, he would have sealed the Tomb so no one would get the other book. How do you know this lead into the Tomb?" asked Harry.

"I have been inside to make sure, you said to find the tomb, I found the tomb," said Kreacher.

"Show us then Kreacher, Lead on, use any magic you need, so you can lead the way to the Tomb," said Harry and Kreacher started to glow and light up the tunnel and he lead Harry in the lead, with Ginny and Hermione following just behind and Ron at the end.

Kreacher immerge into a round room, with mounted Coffins on the walls. Kreacher moved into the Middle of the room with Harry moving close behind him. Hermione, Ginny and Ron move into the room and Hermione yells, "Harry stop!"

"Why Hermione, what's wrong," said Harry.

"Pyramid's have booby traps inside them, this being an actually Wizard's tomb would mean there is a lot more dangerous ones," said Hermione.

"Do you think we should keep going, we can always come back again later," said Ron looking around at the Mummy Tombs, "When it is light."

"Ron we are underground, inside a Tomb there is no light here, lets just hope these mummies do not wake up, or we run into Anubusian?" asked Hermione as she makes her way over to Harry.

Ginny made her way over to Hermione and Harry and Ron slowly walked over, tripped on a bone, and fell making a loud clanging sound.

For a few moments the noise rang through the tomb and then finished a few moments later. Ron got to his feet when they first heard the doors open on the tombs. A scaly hand was visible first and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran down the tunnel with Kreacher running along afterwards. "Kreacher defend yourself when the Mummies act, just do not leave us here in the Tomb," said Harry.

Kreacher got his finger ready looking around anxiously for the mummies, "We have to get outside Master, no Apparating inside the Tomb," said Kreacher.

"Kreacher the faster that we find the book of Life the faster that we will get out of here, so I order you to take us to the Book of Life," said Harry and as quick, or even quicker then the speed of light, they were less then a blur, they were invisible.

Kreacher took them to the Podium where the book of life was. It was deep in Anubusian▓s' Tomb. Harry ran up to the Podium and took the Book. Either by Magic or the will of the Tomb, when Harry took the book the Podium disappeared. Slowly moved down into the floor, the Pyramid started to move, shake, dust started to fill the room, there were loud sounds of clogs moving, and Ron thought he saw the light move lower.

"Kreacher can you take us out, and everything in here that is worth something that isn't cursed, have a mummy inside it and not dangerous," said Harry as he conjures a bag to put the book inside.

Kreacher looking a little annoyed moved around the Tomb quickly magically gathering everything and then pull the four of them out of the Pyramid. The Loot from inside the Pyramid was lying in the sand outside. Kreacher was looking tired the Mummies were slowly coming up the tunnel as the Pyramid slowly lowered itself into the ground.

Harry pulled his wand out and shot a burst of fire that burnt across the opening of the Tomb. The Mummies stopped inside and did not move backwards or forwards. As the Pyramid lowered, the gap and the mummies disappeared. Harry called a couple of house-elves to take them and their loot to Gringotts in England.

Harry and the others ran up into Gringotts Wizard bank to sell the goods to the Goblins. Harry and the others made their way up to the front desk with the treasure floating beside them. "How may I help you sir, not many people bother to come in, they stay at home scared out of their minds at night time," said the Goblin.

"I'm here to sell you some goods, gold, from Anubusian's Tomb, are you interested," said Harry.

"We are always interested in gold, how much of it is there, so we know which scale to use?" asked the Goblin.

Harry moved the floating Sack into view of the Goblin and opened it up; There was Gold Goblets, Plates, Sceptres, Shields, coins, jewelery. "Very well it looks like a big sack, we will try the large scale," said the Goblin.

The Goblin came rushing down from the top of the desk and onto the floor, the Goblin was no bigger then the length from Ron's knee to the floor. They headed down with the sack following them as they walk through a door at the far end of the hall. "This is where we find how much Galleon your stuff is worth. Place everything you want to sell in the right scale," said the Goblin.

A few of things that were not completely gold, like a gold rim shield with Silver base. Swords, some daggers, Silver tipped Spears and Silver tipped Swords, for most likely to defeat werewolves. There was others things that went into the scale, gold coins, silver coins, Crowns, neck jewellery, earrings, and anything else completely made of gold.

When Harry was finished loading the gold onto the scale, the Goblins started to pour galleons onto the other side. There was so much Gold in the other end that when the Goblins were shovelling in the Galleons their side was not moving downwards.

It took almost two hours with three Goblins working to make both sides equal. The money they had just received from the Goblins was more then what was in Harry's Vault in his first year. Harry told the Goblins to split it up into four piles and put his half into his vault. Ginny put her half into Harry's vault as well, and Hermione and Ron opened their own Vaults and putting their share into there.

Kreacher was at home resting and Harry used Shampra to get them back into Hogwarts. just as the dawn sun was rising. Harry climbed into bed after Dobby got out; he changed his clothes and kissed Ginny good night.

Since they were up all night, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sleeping in late, they got up after lunch had finished and they got some food off the House-elves in the Kitchen.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Boy's Dormitory while Ron continued to sleep. Harry pulled the Book of Life out of his trunk and the three of them started to look through it at the different spells, charms, counter curses.

There was a way to Kill Dementors, A way to cure someone of being a werewolf, Strong Protection charms that can keep Giants a way. Spell to change giants back to normal. There was a spell that made you able to speak in animal Tongue, Snake, Badger, beaver, Lion, bird and other creatures. There was a Blood Binding Potion in the book to allow the drinkers to share qualities with one another.

Creature creating potion that allows you to cross breed different spices without the need to breed. There are protective charms that one can place around a single person, even around a larger space. Harry wanted to read the Horcrux destruction spell so he turned to the page where it was on and read it to himself.

Soul in cased, be free.

Chapter Eleven Horcrux destruction Spell

Harry walked over to his trunk and took out what looks like a large locket. Harry took his wand and pointed it at the locket. "Harry what are you doing?" asked a sleepy Ron.

"Trying to deactivate this Horcrux Ron, want to watch?" asked Harry and it was the fastest any one has seen Ron move.

"Of course I would, have you done it yet?" asked Ron.

"Not yet, just about to though!" said Harry and he took aim again at the locket. ⌠Soul in case is free!" and the locket opened.

"Wow, that was cool," said Ron and he took the locket from Harry and looked inside. There was two photos▓ inside the locket, Lord Voldemort might not have bothered to open it to see them, one was Merope Gaunt, Harry noticed her from the vision and the other was Tom Riddle Senior.

"So this is Merope Gaunt, Lord Voldemort's mother?" asked Ron looking at the picture. "Not bad, could have been worst."

"Ron, leave the poor woman alone!■ said Ginny and she took the locket from Ron and had a look for herself. "Tom looks well in this photo, I can see why she had a thing for him," said Ginny.

"So what are we going to do with this locket now?" asked Hermione looking at it now, "It would be worth a lot, since as it is Slytherin's locket?"

"We will give it back to Lord Voldemort, it is his locket, and it is useless to us," said Harry placing the locket back into his trunk. "Plus if he knew we had it, he would stop at nothing to come to collect it."

"Well that is true, we would not want him to have another reason to come here," said Ron sadly.

"We need to get the other Horcruxes as well, Nagini would be the hardest one to get, it would be suicide for whom ever goes and gets it," said Harry.

"I'll go master, Master Regulus ordered me to help the one that would kill the Dark Lord, and he was there when Severus told the Dark Lord about the one who would kill him. Master Regulus didn't like the sound of what was happening so he sent me to find out what Lord Voldemort's secret was," said Kreacher as he appears in the room.

"So you told Regulus about the Horcruxes Kreacher?" asked Harry amazed.

"No just about the locket, I followed the Dark Lord, under my masters commands and the Dark Lord was finishing off this last Horcruxes, leading the Inferius into the lake to guard over it. I told my master everything and drank the potion on command, the potion did not effect me as if it would have on a Wizard or Witch not many potions do work on House-elves. My master swapped the Locket's with a note he had made and the Inferius were none the wiser, there was a locket in there and my master brought us home. A few days later Lord Voldemort killed him because he was hiding something from him, my master said to keep the locket secret and safe. So I did until you took it, my master would have wanted the Horcrux destroyed, thank you for fulfilling my masters last wish Harry Potter," said Kreacher in a sad tone of voice.

Harry opened his trunk and took out the fake locket he had been keeping in there and took out the piece of parchment out and gave it to Kreacher.

"Every one needs something to remember their loves ones, even Kreacher should have something," said Harry.

It was Halloween, the Castle doors were being opened to let more students, and their parents come in. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were watching them come in. The Daily Prophet had a notice in it that someone had brought in treasure from the Anubusian Tomb, but the Goblins never mentioned who found the treasure.

Harry was still holding onto the Daily Prophet when the Malfoy family worked through the door. Well Lucius was not there, but Draco and Narcissa walked through the castle doors with everyone else. Tonks and Moody came walking up behind the pair of them. "None of those people who were trying to get that information out of you earlier this terms have been arrest, they just stopped doing it because you found out," said Tonks.

"Mr. Malfoy was never fully charged with his attempts on Katie Bell, Ron Weasley or Dumbledore himself, they are going under the assumption that some friends of Lucius put Draco under the Imperio Curse and used him to do that stuff," said Moody.

"That's a lie, if he was cleared why he didn▓t come back at the start of term. why now?" asked Harry staring down at the smug look on Narcissa and Draco's face.

"Might be working for Lord Voldemort, he might not have wanted to leave his mother alone?" asked Tonks, "Aunt Cissa has some kind of hold on him, she and Aunt Bella did something to make my parents go into hiding, long before Lord Voldemort, I never found out why?" asked Tonks sadly.

"Are you comfortable with her and Draco inside the castle Tonks?" asked Harry.

"I'll have to be, she will not come any where near me, she would not be caught socializing with a half-blood?" asked Tonks.

"She will not be around for long, when Lord Voldemort attacks she will not want to be here," said Harry and they all headed off with Harry's arm around Ginny. Draco looked up to see them go and he nudged his mother to look as well.

"We have to leave tonight to get the other Horcruxes!" said Harry to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"There are three left, who is going to which one?" asked Ron.

"Me and GInny will go to Borgin and Burkes, Hermione you and Ron go to the Orphanage," said Harry.

"Why can't I and Ginny go to the Orphanage and you and Hermione go to Borgin and Burkes?" asked Ron.

"Because Borgin knows what Hermione looks like, at least I and Ginny would pass for a couple. We are after the tea cup, two guys would look bad dude," said Harry.

"Okay, so what are we going to do, when we get to the Orphanage?" asked Hermione.

"All you have to do is get inside the building and look around, you take a house-elf in disguise as a child or something, let him lead you to the Horcrux and say the spell, and leave, should not be that hard to do?" asked Harry.

"What are you and Ginny going to be doing then?" asked Ron.

"Well all we have to do is see the tea cup. If we wave enough money in front of him and he will let us see it. Then we say the spell, the soul is released. Then we get out before Borgin or Burke can stop us. Borgin and Burke aren▓t stupid enough to let Lord Voldemort know they allowed his Horcrux to be destroyed,■ said Harry.

Shampra took Hermione and Ron to the orphanage and Joker Joker was the pretend child. Hermione and Ron changed out of their school uniforms and into Street clothes. They disappeared and reappeared in front of what looked like a very old Building. Hermione and Ron made their way towards the building and ducked inside. The Orphanage was still an orphanage but brought up to code. There are more Children and they look happy. Nothing like it was when Mrs. Cole was in charge of the building.

"Who do you think we should ask Hermione?" asked Ron looking around as Hermione holds onto Joker Joker in her arms.

"The counter Ron, over there, there is a woman there," said Hermione looking over at the counter.

Ron and Hermione walked over to the counter with Joker Joker sleeping in Hermione's arms. "Excuse me, we are newly parents, I am not sure how we do thing, I wanted to know what would happen if I?" asked Hermione and she started to cry.

Ron comforted Hermione, as the woman behind the counter looked touched. "Well would you like to have a look around at how things are run here, so you can see how your baby would be treated," said the woman. "Oh by the way I am Miss Cole."

Hermione and Ron took a tour around the Orphanage and there was no sign of the Horcrux until they got to the Rooms. They stood outside one of the rooms and Joker Joker was starting to get fussy. "Can we see inside one of the rooms, how about this one?" asked Hermione.

"Oh no, no one is allowed in that room, no one ever looks inside it, been empty for over 40 years," said Miss Cole.

Hermione took her wand out slowly from inside her coat and shot Miss Cole with a non-verbal Oblivate and then a freezing spell. Hermione and Ron went into the room and Joker Joker changed into his normal self. He ran over to the Cupboard and pointed at it. Hermione pointed her wand at the Cupboard and said, "Soul in case, be free!"

All the doors blurted open of the cupboard and it started. Hermione and Ron left the room and unfreeze Miss Cole, they disappeared, Apparated outside, and Shampra took them all back to Hogwarts to an empty dormitory room.

"They must not be back yet, can I wait here for them to come back Ron?" asked Hermione sitting down on Ron's bed.

"Umm...sure, okay Hermione," said Ron sitting down next to her.

Ron and Hermione have never been truly alone in a room together. There has always been at least one other person or they have been leaving a room. Dean and Seamus were not in the room, nor was Neville. It was just Hermione and Ron all alone.

They sat there, quietly together for a few moments and then out of nowhere Hermione leans over and kisses Ron on the lips. Ron sat there for a moment and then Ron kissed Hermione back tilting his head slightly sideways and Hermione climbs onto Ron as he leans backwards onto his elbows. Hermione slides out her tongue and presses it against Ron's lips waiting for Ron to allow it passage. Hermione straddles Ron pulling off her coat and Ron was more amazed and shocked to find that Hermione was doing this to him that he did not really enjoy it.

Hermione came up for air every few moments, the last time she did, Ron said, "Hermione, er what, I mean why are you doing this?"

"Didn't want to keep waiting around for you to do it Ron," said Hermione and Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione back again and started to enjoy it. Hermione had to correct Ron's technic a few times but he was getting there.

Half an hour earlier Harry and Ginny went to Knockturn Alley with Rasbutan▓s help. They landed outside the Knockturn Alley and they made their way inside together and had a look around the shop. Mr. Borgin came over to them, "The shop is closed, no one would want to see young Masters and Mistress like you here, this time of night?"

"We were never here Mr. Borgin, I hear you have an Heir loom of Helga Hufflepuff, a tea cup, I would like to buy it from you if it is not a fake?" asked Harry as Ginny looks around the shop.

"How would you be verifying that this is Helga Hufflepuffs, do you know what you are looking for, what it looks like?" asked Borgin mischievously.

"Try and cheat me Mr. Borgin and I will run you out of town as a Lord Voldemort Supporter. My house-elf will tell me if it is the correct one and for every wrong one you bring out, Ginny here will destroy a shelf of goods. So it would be beneficial to you to bring me the right one,■ said Harry pulling out his wand.

Ginny stumbled across what looked like four rings in different colours and had different symbols on the ring. Ginny picked them up to examine it whiles Borgin brought the Horcrux out for Harry. Rasbutan started to nod and Mr. Borgin said, "Why would I try to cheat you young sir?"

Took only a second to do it, Harry pointed his wand at the tea cup and did a non-verbal Horcrux destruction spell and the Cup shook slightly then stopped, nothing appeared to have opened because it was a cup. Mr. Borgin was looking very confused. "That's all right I do not think I will take it, just make sure you do not tell any one you let people see it, they might get a little upset with you, if you get my meaning?" asked Harry and he walked over to Ginny.

"Harry can we buy these rings, they look so pretty?" asked Ginny holding the four rings in her hand.

Harry looked at the Rings and the price for them; it was fifty galleons for the four of them. "Mr Borgin is there nothing wrong with these Rings here, I mean is there any curses on them or anything?" asked Harry.

"No, nothing like that, it is a new find of ours, didn't want to sell them until we got the set, you get more if the four rings are together," said Mr. Borgin.

"Purchase order please!" said Harry placing the four rings back into their display box.

"Purchase order, what do you mean?" asked Mr. Borgin looking confused.

"I do not carry 50 galleons on me at night Mr. Borgin and I would like to Purchase these rings," said Harry.

"Only gold sir, no paper!" said Mr. Borgin snidely.

"Will you keep them behind the counter for me until Tomorrow then, I will send Rasbutan in to pick them up, I have other things I have to do," said Harry.

"Send any one you like, they have fifty Galleons they can take the rings," said Mr. Borgin.

Rasbutan took Ginny and Harry back into Hogwarts into the Dormitory where Hermione and Ron were siting. Harry and Ginny looked at them once and they started to smile.

"What were the two of you doing in here alone?" asked Ginny looking mischievous.

"We were waiting for you two to come back!" said Hermione evasively. While Ron fixes his clothes up a little.

"We got the Tea cup in Borgin and Burkes, did you get the one in the Orphanage?" asked Harry.

"Of course, it was a cupboard, I think it was the one that Dumbledore set on fire, the one you told us about," said Hermione.

"Well all we have left is Kreacher and he is getting Nagini?" asked Hermione sadly.

"He will be all right, nothing can bring him down," said Ron comforting Hermione. Harry and Ginny were in fits of laughter. They sat down on Harry's bed and they waited half an hour thinking the worst. then Kreacher appeared out of nowhere scared and trembling.

"Kreacher what is wrong, are you okay?" asked Harry rushing over to where Kreacher appeared.

"Large army master never had a chance, it was slim, then he left and I acted. I froze the snake and then took the soul out, and came back here when I finished, no one saw me," said Kreacher.

"Good Kreacher, you need to get some rest, have a long sleep, you have done enough for a while," said Harry.

"Thank you master, I am a little tired," said Kreacher and he Apparated away.

The next morning Harry ordered Rasbutan to go to buy the rings for him. Therefore, Rasbutan went to Harry's vault took out the money and went and paid Mr. Borgin and brought the rings back to Harry. Ginny took the rings and kissed Harry on the lips for getting them for her.

It was a Friday after Halloween so Harry, Ginny and Ron had fewer classes on. Most of the classes they did not even need to go to it were just a study lesson so Harry and Ginny studied the book of life instead; they saw many different kinds of Potions, charms and spells they could try

Some of the ingredients were in the students store and the rest they could borrow from Slughorn. Harry was curious about the Blood binding potion and its effects. "It allows us to share some traits I guess but that is all it really says?" asked harry confused.

"We use a few drops of the blood of the person you want to use, then drink the potion, wait a few minutes and the potion will take effect and you will be able to do their ability," said Harry.

"Oh, Oh can we use some of your blood and Tonks blood so we can speak Parseltongue and change what we look like at will?" asked Ginny and Ron was looking excited now.

"Sure but you have to ask Tonks if you can use her blood?" asked Harry and Harry did not know which one was faster, Ron, Ginny or Harry's answer finishing.

It was like Ginny and Ron wanted to sacrifice Tonks to some kind of God the way they dragged her into the Boy's Dormitory, "Ginny I should not be in here and neither should you," said Tonks angrily.

"So I gather in their excitement they didn't tell you want we wanted to do?" asked Harry looking a little annoyed. "I told you to ask her if we could use her blood not drag her here and cut open her veins."

"Why do you want to use my blood for Harry?" asked Tonks looking puzzled and amused.

"Ginny wants to speak Parseltongue and change her shape at will like you, there is a potion that I believe will do that, it is in this book?" asked Harry pointing at the Book of life.

"Would this be for searching for the Horcruxes and destroying them?" asked Tonks looking into each of their faces.

"Well, we have already-" said Ron and Ginny elbowed him in the stomach.

"What Ron is trying to say is yes Tonks we will be," said Ginny.

"Ginny do not lie to Tonks, we already destroyed the last three Horcruxes, we just want to do the ability, any how it might come in handy if we have it," said Harry.

"How much blood is needed?" asked Tonks and Ginny and Ron started jumping like little school girls, not a stretch for Ginny, but Ron it was just stupid.

"Just a few drops Tonks," said Harry happily.

"I want you to do it with Professor Slughorn in the room. Just in case you do it wrong and you need someone to shove a bezoar down your throat,■ said Tonks pricking her finger and dropping a few drops of blood into a small vile. Harry got a cork and corked it, ⌠When you are finished you can bring me some of the potion, I would not mind speaking like a Snake,■ said Tonks laughing to herself.

Chapter Twelve Ministry for Magic

More students and Parents were coming into the school over the next few days. Tonks let McGonagall and the other teachers now that the Horcruxes were destroyed. Harry and Ginny spent some time alone between classes. In broom cupboards, secret passageways only Harry could find with his Marauder's Watch. Ron and Hermione were finding things to do by themselves.

Harry and Ron only saw one another in class, at dinner and in their room just before they went to bed. Harry paid no mind to what Lord Voldemort was doing now, his Horcruxes were destroyed and the Ministry of Magic could kill him easily, Harry was free now.

Harry was now enjoying his life now with Ginny and was looking forward to their N.E.W.Ts. Harry started to talk to the house-elves now in his control and going through the business and proprieties he had in his name. from Halloween to Christmas Harry was arranging things so that the Malfoy's would not be getting any more of his family money.

Harry had to keep the money split up and all over the place because the Gringotts did not have a large enough vault for him to store his wealth. Harry started to plan for the future, moved money around for his children. Harry signed a house, moved Shampra in it, and signed it over to Hermione. The one Joker Joker was living in over to Ron, Harry saw that in his records Remus Lupin was living in a House owned by him.

Further, on in the books there was possession, treasures the Potter family collected over the ages. In those treasures was a Helga Hufflepuff's magical Bow and arrow, Rowena Ravenclaw's magical throwing daggers, but not a Salazar Slytherin weapons.

There was magical jewellery, charmed objects from different centuries. Potter family would seem to have been one of the oldest Wizard families around. Harry arranged items into vaults of what they were; Weapons and Armour in one vault all together, Jewellery and rings in another, Galleons in one vault, Sickles in another vault and Knutts in another vault. Put deeds to properties, books, family heirlooms in different vaults for safekeeping. Harry received his keys and on the keys had numbers for the vault. Harry sent Dobby, Kreacher, Rasbutan to search the Malfoy manor while they were locked up in Hogwarts, and take out anything that was rightfully Harry's and on the list.

Hermione sent Shampra to where Narcissa was staying in the Castle to search for keys to vaults that are Harry's to take them back. Shampra came back with a few more keys that normally would be worn around Narcissa's neck.

Harry made a count and has all the keys to his vaults back. Narcissa having no right to ask for replacement keys because they are not her vaults to begin with. Harry locket the keys up inside a box and placed that key around his neck and he wore it at all times.

Just before Christmas holidays Harry made a few stops off into the Ministry of Magic to sort out his inheritance, Rufus and the other Ministers were informing Umbridge of this and she had no idea how he was doing this, nor did she want to show weakness. Kreacher brought Harry in each time, but kept out of sight. No one has ever seemed to use a House-elf for transportation, Harry did not want to give any one any ideas.

Harry arranged for his money to be invested and to grow, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley would look after his properties and they would get a good pay check for doing it. Harry made a legal will leaving his possessions to be split between Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and his children.

Harry left one final time; he and Kreacher went into Diagon Alley to see Fred and George and to do some Christmas shopping at the few stores, which were left in Diagon Alley. Harry went and did the shopping first, Madam Malkins Clothes shop was still there and so Harry got a few Robes made up for him and Ginny, then he went to the Clothes store and bought himself some new clothes that fitted perfectly. Then he went to a second Hand bookstore for some books for Hermione for Christmas. Ron, Harry got him a gift certificate to Fred and George▓s shop.

While Harry was there, he wanted to speak to Fred and George. They all went upstairs to the apartment and had a drink. "Well Fred and George, your shops are growing larger right, so I was wondering if you would like a silent partner?" asked Harry.

"Well we kind like it just being us two mate. We are glad for the start up money, and we will pay you it all back plus interest," said Fred and George.

"Well when Lord Voldemort gets defeated by the Ministry, everything will go back to normal, people would want to laugh. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade will be reopened, you can move a branch into there, plus you can make international shops, all over the world," said Harry.

"We will get their mate, by ourselves, no insult mate, but we need to prove to ourselves that we can do it, you are already in the family, that is enough," said Fred and George.

"Well just think about it, the offer is still going to be there, this place is a galleon mine, I would be foolish not to invest," said Harry.

"Investment is a different story mate, never good to turn away an investor, how much you thinking of investing?" asked Fred.

"100,000 G's, is that enough of an investment for you," said Harry casually.

"Not really mate, the Ministry already invested 5 times as much, they are our biggest client," said Fred.

"Well then hundred thousand is fine to be getting on with then,■ said Harry.

"We▓ll give you some stock options; say 100,000 dollars worth of shares. that is about a million shares. give you another 10,000 because your family," said Fred and George.

Harry shook their hands and gave them a key, "100,000 is in the vault already, just get the goblins to move it around when your ready, give me back the vault key when it is done," said Harry and he headed out of the apartment and back through the shop.

Harry and Kreacher left and returned into the Gryffindor Tower boys▓ dormitory. Harry got Kreacher to help wrap up the presents for him. Arthur and Molly were coming to stay over Christmas, Charlie, Fred and George were coming with them.

Some more families came in with the Weasley. Narcissa and Draco were still there, keeping to just the Slytherin students and families, paying no attention to any one else, or the fact that her keys were missing.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione met the rest of the Weasley family in the Entrance Hall. Other Ministry members were visiting their children as well. "Harry the Minister himself paid me a visit to ask you how you can get out of a locked Castle. I know he must be kidding because you would not leave Hogwarts, or Ginny," said Arthur as they made their way through the entrance hall on Christmas Eve.

"I never left Ginny alone, she is protected while she is in this castle, I have to deal with some business arrangements, I will need to discuss them with you later," said Harry quietly.

"Really what kind of business arrangements?" asked Arthur as they make their way down the stairs to the old Hufflepuff dormitory.

"Been dividing my money up, proprieties, taking back what is mine from the Malfoy's and I was just wondering if you would look after the up keep of the houses, make sure that the House-elves are looked after, that the houses's are working and maintain, put my money into my vaults. You and Molly will be paid a fee, do not worry about that," said Harry.

"We do not need your money Harry, or your charity, Ron told us what you did for him, you gave him a house, for no reason, You gave money to Fred and George, you married my daughter," said Arthur.

"I love Ginny, Ron is a friend, I gave a house to Hermione and them both a house-elf for those houses, and I do not have any one in those Houses. I am getting you to Look after my houses for a short period while I take Ginny around the world as I promised her; I am not giving you charity Mr. Weasley. I just found out that the Malfoy's have been using my family money as their pocket book, I am just making sure they can't do it again," said Harry and he walked off away from Mr. Weasley to walk with Ginny and Molly.

That night Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting up with Arthur, Molly, and the others, in the Great Hall. Fred and George were paying out Ron for being with Hermione now about after everything he has ever said about her. Hermione was paying Ron out too by asking the twins what he said about her.

Harry and Ginny were talking a little much farther down the table. Arthur and Molly were chatting with Charlie. Harry and Ginny were whispering to one another. Harry slipped Ginny a key in a way only a father would be able to see and Harry whispered some more into Ginny's ear.

"So what is the news on You-know-Who front, any juicy gossip?" asked Fred down to his parents.

"Fred be quiet, it is Christmas time, there is no need for you to be talking about him," said Arthur back down to his sons.

"So how long are you all going to be here?" asked Harry.

"Until the end of your holidays, I have time off work, since the Death Eaters are no longer working in the open, we have most of them arrested and the others are too scared to come out, Rufus Scrimgeour thinks the war is nearly over," said Arthur.

"With no supporters Lord Voldemort can't win, he will be alone," said Charlie looking happy.

"The problem with that is, Lord Voldemort is always alone, and you would only have his supporters because he allowed you to have them. He has a plan, death is the only way the war will be over," said Harry.

Harry left the table and was out of the Great Hall before Ginny caught up with him. "Harry what is wrong?" asked Ginny a little concern.

"I might have a Problem, Lord Voldemort will not die unless I kill him, nothing will end," said Harry.

"You don't know that for sure," said Ginny.

"I know I can't or shouldn't know this but it is what I feel," said Harry.

"Harry wait in the Common Room for me, I will be up soon," said Ginny and she kissed Harry on the lips.

"How sweet, Blood traitor with a filthy Mud blood," said an evil voice from a woman behind Harry.

"How nice, a Poor woman and her desperate son," said Harry turning around to face the Malfoy's.

"How dare you speak to my mother like that!" said Draco angrily.

"How dare your mother and father use my family money as a bank? No more Narcissa, I have the keys back if that is what you have been looking for!" said Harry savagely.

"Dark Lord will return us to our postilions my dear boy, you have not won anything!" sneered Narcissa through greeted teeth.

"The Dark Lord will be dead, and you and your whole family will be locked away, I will lend the Ministry one of my vaults to keep you in," said Harry.

Draco made a move for his wand, "Remember the last duel we had Malfoy, Severus is not around any more to save you," said Harry.

"Come Draco, let's leave these two to their fate, Dark Lord knows everything Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Narcissa and she walked back down into the Dungeons with Draco.

"Pay no attention to her, she knows nothing and she can't tell any one," said Ginny.

"She is in communication with Lord Voldemort, he already knows," said Harry.

"Stop, you are being paranoid, she knows nothing, so do not worry,■ said Ginny holding onto Harry. Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. "Meet me up in Gryffindor Common Room, I am going to say good night to mom and dad," said Ginny and she walked back into the Great Hall.

Harry walked the long road back to Gryffindor Tower. He walked into Gryffindor Common Room, walked up to his room, changed into bedclothes, came back down, and sat in front of the fire. Anastasie came along and sat down with Harry, "'ow 'ave you been, 'arry?"

"Fine Anastasie, since you stopped trying to seduce me with your Siren ways?" asked Harry.

"Yeah well, Sirens are running out of zings zey can do, Working for the Government is it, getting information," said Anastasie.

"Well I am a bit sore you were told to do that to me!" said Harry.

"You were lucky you 'ave Ginny, she was ze only zing giving you ze power to resist, not many can," said Anastasie.

"Narcissa was in there wasn't she, Blonde woman?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I theenk so, zey 'ave been follow you around from ze start of ze year, I 'ave ze power to cloak people, but not for a very long time," said Anastasie.

"So they could know all things about me then, what I have talked about, done?" asked Harry.

"No zey only know for sure you and Ginny were an item, if I knew you were married I could not have completed it," said Anastasie.

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"Long time ago a Witch named 'era used a spell on us, it was called ze Feazer of time. Ze Feazer allows you to make a deal, ze terms of ze deal cannot be broken at all. When you make a deal with ze Feazer of time, ze deal will last forever," said Anastasie.

"Okay, so Hera did this to the entire Sirens one by one?" asked Harry.

"No, 'era zreaten to kill all ze Sirens, ze Sirens 'ad to make a choice, face death, or live on, we made ze choice to live," said Anastasie.

"So what was the deal you made?" asked Harry curious.

"You do not talk to your friend do you? o' well 'ere it goes, Siren's will feed off ze love of all men. Draw zem in and ▒ave zem be devoted to us. My mother did it to my fazer, my grandmother did it to my grandfazer, but before ▓era cursed us we would do it to all men, married or single. ▒era made a deal with us, we agreed because we could still feed and use our powers, but if any one did it to a married man, knowing it or not, zey would die. If any one knows zat a Siren is attacking a married man, zey would die with the Siren, it was a compromise, to make sure no one would try to trick us,■ said Anastasie.

"So you could have died, but why did you trust them?" asked Harry.

"You didn't lodge your papers, I checked myself or I would not 'ave taken the job," said Anastasie.

"Who are you loyal too?" asked Harry.

"Myself. I could not care about the fighting going on, or ze politics, none of ze Sirens do, some might pick a side depending on ze relations zey 'ave with ze men, but Sirens are not very brave," said Anastasie.

Ginny appeared and sat down on Harry lap, Hermione and Ron walked past and did not even say goodnight. Ginny kissed Harry on the lips and whispered something to Anastasie.

It seemed that Anastasie had agreed with it, Harry did not see Hermione walk up into the girl Dormitory, nor Ron go up into the boy's Dormitory. Ginny walked over to the railing where her room is and opened the door. Ginny took out her wand, did a non-verbal spell lifting Harry up into the air, and floated him towards her. Harry was looking around at everyone wondering why they could not see him, and then it dawned on him that Anastasie had cloaked Harry so no one would.

Without touching the floor or the stairs, Harry was lifted through the door and into the room. There were two beds in this room. Harry walked over and sat down on one of them. "That's Anastasie's bed, mine is over here Harry," said Ginny as she starts to undress in front of him.

Harry watched Ginny undressed down to her bra and panties. Harry moved over to Ginny's bed and lay down. "Harry can you make this room Imperturbable and sound proof please," said Ginny and Harry did so, hitting all walls, ceiling and floor so no sound could get out and no one could walk in unexpected.

Ginny unclipped her bra, pulled it off, and dropped it onto the ground. Harry stared at Ginny's naked breasts as she climbed into the bed with him. "Harry I want you to make love with me, I hope to show you that there is hope," said Ginny and she leans in and kisses Harry on the lips sliding her mouth opens with Harry's and her tongue slide out and into Harry's mouth.

Harry kissed back, sliding his shirt off and his pants, lying on the bed naked under Ginny. Harry stated to slide off Ginny's panties.

Both Ginny and Harry's body move together Harry's hand slowly move up and down over Ginny's waist and stomach up over her breasts and onto Ginny's neck. Harry moved his hands from Ginny's neck to her face and Harry pulls Ginny down to kiss him.

Harry was kissing Ginny on the face and then rolled her over onto her back. Harry lifted himself up and wrapped Ginny's legs around him and then it happen. There was a blinding flash; it was like a simple daydream. Harry was looking out over what seemed to have been the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. Ginny had her eyes closed for the time being not knowing what was happening.

Harry moved down looked left and right at bodies on the ground. They looked dead and Harry was feeling happy. Harry moved through the Ministry to the elevator, closed the grate, and took it to the Minister Office. Harry was standing in front of the Minister, he was there and a few Ministry Members. Harry felt Lord Voldemort killing each one like it was he doing it. Ginny saw that there was something wrong and she opened her eyes to see Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

After Harry had killed each Member of the Minister's Office he went down into the Ministry, there was no one to help them. There was no Aurors, no nothing. Harry was taking over, no Lord Voldemort was taking over the Ministry, and Harry had to do something.

Harry was staring down at Ginny, if Ginny knew what he had just witness she would have shown a little more fear, but all there was in her eyes was love and concern. Harry slide off Ginny and onto the floor, he was not able to stand properly, Ginny got dressed, Harry unsealed and unsound proofed the room and the door and got dressed too pulling his pants on and his shirt.

The Adrenaline pumping inside Harry was intense, "I have to see McGonagall, Ginny, Sorry about this, the first time was supposed to be special," said Harry and he kissed Ginny.

Harry got to the doorway, summoned over a firm cushion, and flew out of the doorway without touching the railing or the floor of the girls▓ dormitory stairs. Harry landed in the Common Room and made haste. He ran out of the door and down the Corridor towards Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry ran down the corridor in his bedclothes and bare feet, wand in his hand. Aurors saw him and gave chase. Harry made it too McGonagall's Office and the light was on, Harry rushed inside and Harry saw McGonagall standing near the fire. "Professor look out!" yelled Harry and it nearly gave Professor McGonagall a fright.

"Harry what are you doing in here, you should be in bed, its Christmas morning," said Professor McGonagall.

There was an insane laugher moving through the castle floor by floor and the black and white flash moved fast across the door. "Umbridge! we got to get to the Headmaster's office!" yelled Harry.

"Why Mr. Potter is there something wrong?" asked McGonagall and Harry made chase after the Aurors. Took a few side passageways and made his way to the gargoyle with the Blonde blur moving towards it still. Harry took aim and waited for the right time. The blur was moving closer, it was long blonde hair and a Black cloak. She was moving closer. she wanted inside the headmaster▓s office, but why. Fireplace Harry thought.

Narcissa was moving closer and closer and was just about to turn the corner Harry was in, but was stupefy before she even knew it. Narcissa dropped to the floor, Harry pulled off the death eater mask and cloak, and Narcissa was laying there on the floor.

The Aurors got to Harry a few moments later, picked up Narcissa and opened the Gargoyle entrance and Harry followed them up the stairs. The Aurors went inside first carrying Narcissa in their arms. Harry was small and unnoticed and McGonagall only seemed to see him go in since she yelled at him the moment she walked through the office.

Umbridge slowly moved down the stairs in her nightgown. "What is going on here why is Narcissa Malfoy Stupefy?" she said sweetly to the Aurors.

"This boy did it to her, she seemed to be mad and running around the school Professor," said one of the Aurors.

"Mr Potter, why did you Stupefy this woman for?" asked Umbridge a little sweetly.

"Mrs Malfoy was trying to gain entrance to the Office, of course you would have told her the password so she could and then jump through the Fireplace to inform Lord Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic that Hogwarts was ready, since of course this would be the only entrance to the castle no guarded," said Harry.

Umbridge was looking in disbelief, McGonagall on the other hand trusted Harry with no real proof except for his word. "You two seal the fireplace let no one come in or out of the fireplace," said McGonagall and she pulled her wand and bound Narcissa to the chair.

"What do you think you are doing, you do not believe this Minerva?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter said it happen then it happened Dolores, What happened Harry?■ asked McGonagall now taking the time to understand fully what is going on.

"Lord Voldemort has taken over the Ministry of magic and killed the Ministry Workers that are there right now, Rufus and a couple of the other Wizards in your Office and he was watching the death eaters work through the rest of the Ministry Workers on the lower levels," said Harry now feeling a little sick.

"What nonsense, The Death Eaters were nearly all captured and they were powerless, they were in the Ministry standing trial," said Umbridge.

"You brought all the Death Eaters into the Ministry at the same time. You think that it is a bit funny. Of Course, you stripped them of their powers. all their powers," said Harry.

"They had no wands, and could not Apparate; there is no need to do anything else. There was a few Aurors in there guarding them," said Umbridge.

"No wonder Lord Voldemort is happy, the Minister is an idiot and the Ministry is under his control now. Are there any other fireplaces they could come out of?" asked Harry angrily.

"Come on, you have to be kidding me, we can't prove this story unless one of us goes into the Ministry of Magic," said Umbridge sweetly.

"I vote for you Professor Umbridge, you go and die and we will know," said Harry hotly.

"Don't be stupid I am more important, Dawlish you can go that is an order," said Umbridge sweetly with a little venom.

Dawlish was about to leave the room when Harry yelled at him to come back. "I do not know how the Ministry lasted this long. Dobby, come here," said Harry in a loud voice.

Dobby appeared with a crack and bowed to Harry. "Dobby do you know what Death Eaters look like?" asked Harry.

"Come on this house-elf could not do it, why is he obeying you he is a Hogwarts house-elf," said Umbridge.

"You didn't pay him and I did, so he follows my orders and if you used your house-elves more wisely you would not have screwed up last time you were here, or this time," said Harry.

"I know what Death Eaters look like Master!' said Dobby a little scared.

"Dobby listen and follow my instructions carefully, I want you to take a look around the Ministry, if you find a dead body or Death Eater I want you to come back here and tell us the truth, that is an order," said Harry and Dobby vanished with a crack.

There was another crack and Kreacher appeared there now. "That was what a second, he has no idea what a Death Eater looks like, or a dead body or there just is not any," spatted Umbridge.

"Or this is a different House-elves," said Harry his last nerve nearly cut.

"What you have another house-elf?" asked Umbridge confused.

"Pathetic, why did the governors allow this woman in charge. Professor Umbridge, you have many House-elves in your control, under this roof. I have many houses with a few house-elves in them, since they are my houses they are ordered by me, why are you hear Kreacher?" asked Harry.

"Mistress wanted to know what was going on, So does Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," said Kreacher.

McGonagall was looking amazed for a second and then Harry spoke to Kreacher, ⌠Tell them I will be there shortly to tell them everything, tell them not to go to sleep."

"Yes Master, I will tell them that," said Kreacher and he vanished.

"Kreacher, what did you do to him, he is nice to Hermione," said McGonagall.

"Must be Ginny, or something else happened, Kreacher been hanging around with Dobby a lot," said Harry and he turned to Professor Umbridge.

"Dobby will be back soon with the answer, Lord Voldemort has taken over the Ministry then there is a nothing left to stop him," said Harry looking kind of Concern.

"You-know-Who is not going to have taken over the Ministry you are wrong, the Minister is alive and well," said Umbridge a little less positive this time.

"Professor McGonagall, go tell the rest of the school, the parents who work in the Ministry of Magic that they should not go back to work for a while they can stay here and help defend Hogwarts. Tell Mad Eye and Tonks to prepare classes on Defence for the Parents as well as the Students, everyone has to be prepared," said Harry.

"THE MINISTER IS ALIVE AND THE MINISTRY IS NOT OVER RUN BY DEATH EATERS. WE ARE NOT LISTENING TO YOU ANY MORE MR. POTTER!" screamed Umbridge and Dobby appeared with a crack.

"He is there master, I saw him, he didn't see me, he has that filthy Snake with him," said Dobby sitting on the ground.

"Do you want me to make him tell the truth, or will you take this as his word?" asked Harry looking venomous at Professor Umbridge.

"The Minister is not dead, you all are lying!" cried Umbridge.

"Grow up woman, you used to be an Auror for god sake," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm going now Potter come with me, we need to talk, Dawlish you heard what Dobby said, do not allow any one to open a fireplace, keep an eye on Narcissa Malfoy here," said McGonagall in a stern voice and she left the room with Harry following

Kreacher appeared next to Harry and so did Dobby, and the four of them walked along the corridor. "Kreacher and Dobby you and the other House-elves have a big job to do, Professor will the Hogwart's house-elves help?" asked Harry as they make their way down to Hufflepuff dormitory.

"I do not know what you want to use them all for?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We have the warn people, House-elves can move fast and Apparate inside Hogwarts. it would be easy for them to do it," said Harry as McGonagall spoke the password for the Hufflepuff dormitory and they both went inside.

This was the first time Harry had ever been inside the Dormitory. Professor McGonagall made her voice loud with Sonorus, and spoke loudly to the room of the Dormitory at large. "THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY THE DEATH EATERS. ANY ONE WHO IS IN HERE THAT WORKS FOR THE MINISTER SHOULD NOT GO BACK, IT IS UNDER DEATH EATER RULE NOW. YOU CAN ALL STAY HERE AND WE WOULD LIKE TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALL PREPARED. HOGWARTS WON▓T BE SAFE FOR EVER, I WILL HAVE PROFESSOR MOODY GIVING LESSONS TO YOU WHO WANT TO BRUSH UP ON YOUR DEFENCE, AND THOSE WHO NEED TO LEARN SOME. HOGWARTS WILL KEEP YOU AS LONG AS YOU WANT. HOGWARTS SENDS REGARDS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO WOULD HAVE LOST LOVE ONES TONIGHT AND THEIR DEEPEST REGRETS!" said Professor McGonagall and she turned off the loud voice and rushed from the room.

Harry stayed there with Kreacher and Dobby at his heels. "Molly, Arthur, was Percy working tonight?" asked Harry with concern.

"No, I do not think so, it was his day off, I do not think they wanted him at the trail?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry turned to Kreacher, "This is a job for you, do not care how you do it, just get Percy Weasley here safe and unharmed?" asked Harry, Molly was starting to cry.

Kreacher appeared again with a half naked Percy and another girl in her underwear. "Sorry master he grabbed onto her," said Kreacher and Harry was starting to laugh

"It's okay Kreacher go and bring them some clothes," said Harry.

"What am I doing here, What are we doing here, that House-elf dragged me out of bed I am supposed to be working tomorrow at the Ministry," said Percy undignified.

"The Ministry is over run by Death Eaters Percy you will not last five seconds. they would kill you," said Harry.

"Who's word does this come from, you Harry, your a Parseltongue," said Percy angrily, "You might fool everyone else, even my sister Ginny but you do not fool me."

"Percy you are an idiot Prat, if it was not for your mother I would have let you get killed just out of principle," said Harry viciously.

Arthur smacked Percy in the head, "You need to be grateful, we didn't raise you up this way, Harry didn't have to save you at all, or the rest of the Ministry workers, he could have let us all be killed," said Arthur and he slapped Percy again.

Three bags appeared by Percy and the other girl. Kreacher and Dobby seemed to vanish on their mission to warn the Ministry workers. "Will you be able to inform the others when you wake up a bit more, they all look confused. I have to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny," said Harry then he took off out of the Hufflepuff dormitory, off along the passageways and back to Gryffindor tower.

Fat lady opened and Harry walked through to see the remainder of the Gryffindor house sitting in the Dormitory room. McGonagall had not been to see them yet so Harry thought he should tell them himself. "The Ministry has been taken over by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Some of your parents might be dead, I do not know, we are sending for all remaining Ministry Members that were not at the Ministry to come to Hogwarts. You will all have to deal with the fact that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters will come here as well soon," said Harry to the mass of students.

Harry walked over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they went up into the boy▓s dormitory, Neville, Dean, and Seamus followed. "Okay you three, can you go and informed as many people as you can, I have to have a small discussion with these three," said Harry.

Seamus, Dean and Neville left slowly and when they did, Harry pulled out the book of life. "Harry what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Anastasie told me about a spell, the one that was used against the Sirens, it is in this book, I am going to meet with Lord Voldemort and make a bargain with him," said Harry.

"Can you trust him, to make the bargain?" asked Ginny.

"I'll give him a reason too," said Harry and he reached into his trunk and pulled out the Slytherin locket.

"What are you going to tell him you destroyed the Horcruxes?" asked Ron.

"Of course Harry is not going to do that, or Lord Voldemort would make more, and we do not want that?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to tell him we have a treasure he might like, He loves his treasures, he would want it back," said Harry.

"What if he goes looking at the other Horcruxes, what if he finds out that the Horcruxes are destroyed," said Hermione.

"He will not, that would mean I am better then he is, he would not want to face that truth," said Harry.

"Wait Harry, do not do it yet, not until we have control of Hogwarts, and everyone is inside and we are ready," said Ginny.

"So after we get rid of Umbridge, we do the bargain?" asked Harry.

"Yes, with the Ministry control gone, Umbridge would be freaked out of her mind, she will not stay, then we place one of the teachers in charge and we can start to set things in motion to protect the school with this book," said Ginny.

Chapter Thirteen Feather of time

The news spread like wild flower, Kreacher and the other house-elves were working over time. They started to collect Ministry members from when Percy had arrived to Hogwarts. They worked all night bring people into Hogwarts from the different departments of the Ministry. People who would have been killed without knowing any better were brought to Hogwarts or informed.

Professor Umbridge tried to act as if she was in charge of everything but no one seemed to believe her or even bother to listen to her. Harry brought in the Order of the Phoenix members who were not already in the school. Ministry workers who were on protection detail were told what had happened and not to leave their post.

Umbridge was getting more and more left out, No one had seemed to be including her into any discussion. Umbridge was just some one hiding in the Headmasters Office.

The Paintings in the Headmasters office were too afraid to show themselves in their other pictures, Some of them were even destroyed, and the rest was just a matter of time.

The governors were called in; Narcissa was locked up in chains in the Dungeons. Harry took his place as one of the Governors.

"Mr Potter it is highly irregular for a student to be on the board of Governors. There is a conflict of interests here you might have a grudge against Professor Umbridge," said Augusta Longbottom.

"There is no mistaken in it, I do have something against Dolores Umbridge, she was a bad Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher and she is even worst as a Headmistress," said Harry.

"Who would you place in charge of this school then, who would you say would be able to keep the order and protect the students?" asked a male governor siting next to Augusta.

"Why does there have to be one Teacher, Hogwarts was run by the four Heads of Houses, why not do that now, Place the head's of Houses as active Headmasters and Mistresses, They all have different qualities and they all can protect the students in their own ways," said Harry.

"Well I don't know Professor Umbridge is an ex-Auror?" asked another man down the table. "She commands respect she is a high member of the Ministry!"

"A Ministry that is dead, she commands no respect, I have been here since Christmas and Professor Umbridge has done nothing but hide. The only person I would think to put in charge except for The head of Houses, is this boy Harry Potter, it was his house-elves not the Hogwarts ones that brought us all here. Dolores Umbridge has done nothing but cause trouble here, now we must put things right, do the right thing for a change, listen to Mr. Potter, he has earn that," said Augusta Longbottom.

The Board of Governors voted immediately, they voted in favour of the Head of Houses to be place in charge, Dolores was kicked out of her spot, and the House-elves were sent to bring in more people, warn people, a hidden underground communication network.

With Umbridge out of office, Harry and Hermione started to place spells and charms all over the school with the heads of Hogwarts permission. Some of them wanted to try a few of the spells themselves.

Classes were starting up again, The teachers were teaching the students and the parents, and Homework was starting to get stacked on because it was getting close to NEWT and OWLs testing time. Harry and Ginny did homework together with Ron and Hermione.

Dinner was eaten together and Harry and Ginny started to sleep in the same bed in the boy's dormitory or the girls. Ron and Hermione were showing signs of involvement. They did not fight as much any more, and they spent time along with each other. Ginny thought it was cute, Harry was just happy for them.

Harry and GInny had not had sex since that night and Harry had not had any visions from inside Lord Voldemort either. Therefore, even though they shared a bed they never made love just in case.

There was no report done on the Ministry of Magic being taken over, there has been no reports since then. The Daily Prophet closed up shop and ran for the hills. The Castle was full of people now, all wanting protection. Remus Lupin had moved into a room with Tonks. Slughorn mixed the wolfsbane potion for him.

At this Umbridge left the school, she did not want to be there when the Werewolves attacked; Harry was looking through the Book of life and found the werewolf cure again. Harry brought this to Remus's attention right away.

"Harry you must have your wires cross, there is no cure for being a werewolf, people have been trying for years to find one," said Lupin sadly.

"Remus this book is so ancient, these spells have not been used in centuries, I don't think any one use the blood of the werewolf mix with the Wolfsbane Potion?" asked Harry.

"Well all I can do is try it, all I have to do is get a werewolf like Fenrir Greyback's blood?" asked Lupin, he was feeling a little happier. Like that, there was still hope.

Percy was sitting around Hogwarts for days since he heard the Ministry truly was taken over. There was over a thousand people inside Hogwarts and more coming each day.

The classes were getting harder, more homework was added on. Herbology was reopened and they were allowed in the Green houses again. Harry decided that Saturday he would perform the Feather of time spell, he took a feather from the floor of the owlery and he came back into the castle to prepare.

That Saturday Harry preformed the spell for the Feather of Time charm and he appeared in what seemed to be a misty foggy place. Harry's body was left in Hogwarts with Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

Lord Voldemort appeared there looking confused. "What is going on here?" asked Lord Voldemort nastily.

"Feather of time, have you heard of it Tom?" asked Harry as he moves closer to Lord Voldemort.

"Of course I have, but how could you, you must have the book of life, oh well, you preformed one spell not like you can preform them all," said Lord Voldemort.

"Tom I want to make a barging with you, I have something you might want, A Slytherin Heirloom, a locket," said Harry holding up the old Horcrux of Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort was looking menacing at Harry now, ⌠Give me that how did you get it?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"The Black Family heirlooms are mine, it seemed to be cool so I kept it, I'm willing to allow you to have it, if you promise me that you will not attack Hogwarts with your army until after July," said Harry.

"That so Mr. Potter, what else will I be allowed to do?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"Anything else, you can build your army up for all I care, as long as you do not attack Hogwarts until after July?" asked Harry.

"Fine, I agree, August First is when I will be attacking, make sure to keep the locket safe for when I take it from your cold dead hand," said Lord Voldemort and then he and Harry both vanished from there and Harry woke up in his body.

"Lord Voldemort agreed, he won't attack until 1st August," said Harry.

"That's good to hear," said Ginny and she wrapped her arms around Harry. "I'll come with you to tell Professor McGonagall."

Harry and Ginny left the Dormitory, together and made their way down to Professor McGonagall's office. Harry knocked on the door and Professor McGonagall sounded funny as she called them inside.

Professor McGonagall seemed to have had a few stiff Drinks and was totally wasted. "Here are my favourite students, come and have a drink with good old M."

"Come on Ginny, McGonagall got herself drunk, we will have to wait until she is sobered up a bit," said Harry.

Harry was just about to close the down when Professor McGonagall said something interesting. ⌠I was with Dumbledore, the night he left you with those awful Muggles, I tried to tell him how bad they were but he said you had to stay there. I have only drunken this heavy on two night, tonight and that night to forget what I allowed Dumbledore to do," said Professor McGonagall.

"Why tonight then Professor?" asked Ginny concern flooding her voice.

"To forget what Lord Voldemort is and was, and what Harry has to do," said Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not too worried about Lord Voldemort, Professor!" said Harry kindly.

"No, you have great power Mr. Potter. Dumbledore had always seen it inside you; Your friends bring it out of you, too bad that is not enough to beat Lord Voldemort. There is no spell to guard against the Avada Kedarva curse. No one lives," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry leaned in and whispered into McGonagall's ear, McGonagall looked a little shocked and then cracked a smile. Harry and Ginny left McGonagall and she stopped drinking and went to bed. Ginny was looking a little bemused, she wanted to know what Harry had whispered to Professor McGonagall.

"When darkness consumes, hope will shoot through the darkness and lead the way," said Harry.

"Was that in Dumbledore's Journal?" asked Ginny a little impressed.

"No saw it on a movie, At least we are not in space," said Harry.

"Why is that?" asked Ginny.

"Because in space no one can hear you scream," said Harry in an evil voice.

"Don't say that Harry, that is one Muggle movie I have seen," said Ginny and she did the Hebegebe dance.

"Your like my Horcrux Ginny, you have apart of my soul inside you," said Harry.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, "Has Percy gotten over nearly dying yet Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Not really, it is his pride, it would have gotten him killed, he can see that, that is the problem, he would have walked into the Ministry of Magic and got himself killed, just so you would be wrong," said Ginny.

They had got back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione wanted to know what McGonagall said about Lord Voldemort not attacking the school. "we didn't tell her, would have had to tell her again tomorrow, she is a bit drunk right now," said Harry.

Ron ran off towards the portrait hole, Harry was looking confused at why. "Ron wants to see this for himself Harry, So Harry what did Lord Voldemort and you Promise?" asked Hermione.

"Lord Voldemort can have his locket back if he doesn't come to Hogwarts and take it over until August 1st," said Harry.

"So we are all safe, what about every one else?" asked Hermione.

"The barging was only for us, Hogwarts, unless every one comes to Hogwarts, they are in danger," said Harry sadly.

"You saved as many as you could, too many conditions and Lord Voldemort would have said no," said Hermione.

Ron came back laughing his head off, "Too bad Colin isn't around, I would have loved a Photo of her like that," said Ron.

Harry started to laugh, as Ron was moving around impersonating a drunken McGonagall. The Castle was too crowded for eating in the Great Hall. So every one has to eat in their Dormitory Room. Therefore, Harry and Ginny would lay in bed breakfast, lunch and dinner feeding each other food. They went down to their classes, researched spells and charms in the library.

Hermione had Ron stuck in there most days all day. Ron seemed to have been hit hard with the love bat. Harry, Hermione and Ginny found all kinds of protection spells which they passed on to help protect the castle,

Harry and Ginny told Professor McGonagall and the other teachers about the Feather of Time and the barging Harry and Lord Voldemort made. They seemed to be a little pleased. McGonagall and the other teachers were starting to wonder where Harry was getting all these powerful spells.

Chapter Fourteen Calm before the Storm

Professor McGonagall and the other teachers were told about the Feather of Time spell the next morning. Professor McGonagall, like Harry thought had forgotten seeing them the night before. Professor McGonagall and the other teachers were thrilled at the news. The Teachers then passed it onto the parents and the students. With the time they had, Harry and Ginny did not want to waste a second of it, but when Harry was with Ginny, he could not think of what he had to do. The whole castle was relying on Harry to pull them through; most of them have never been in front of an actual Death Eater or had to protect themselves.

Harry would go up to the top of the Astronomy Tower to think. Look over where Dumbledore had fallen off the Astronomy Tower. "Harry you could not have known Severus was evil, he fooled even Dumbledore," said Ginny as she joins Harry on the Astronomy Tower.

"I knew Severus was evil, well at least not on the level, I told Dumbledore that night, we fought over it, Dumbledore was still protecting Severus, the betrayal of that is far worst then what Severus did," said Harry now turning to face Ginny.

"Wormtail told Lord Voldemort he was Secret Keeper, I can cope with that since Wormtail was just thinking of himself, Wormtail was weak," said Harry.

"Severus made the Unbreakable Vow didn't he, he had to kill Dumbledore if he wanted to stay alive," said Ginny.

"Every one in the Order told me, there are things worth dying for, to me Dumbledore is worth dying for, Severus is as good as he thinks, then he could have helped, he could have done more," said Harry.

"Ask so much of someone Harry!" said Ginny a little sadly.

"Dumbledore wanted me to get Severus, no one other then Severus, When Severus came, Dumbledore saw how wrong he was, Dumbledore wanted Severus to help him, make the choice, Wormtail would not face my parents, Severus looked Dumbledore in the eye and he Killed him," said Harry.

"Severus has always been on our side, Working for the Dark Lord. He never left his master," said a snide voice from the doorway.

Harry moved in front of Ginny, "Don't bother Potter, the Dark Lord told us your deal with him, he told us to honour it, I am just here to talk," said Draco.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Harry.

"There is still time for you to join us, we can even allow the Weasley family to live, you and your wife Harry," said Draco.

"Ginny can make her own mind up, but I am giving you a flat out no," said Harry.

"You know the Dark Lord is going to kill you, he thinks if he does the Wizard World will take notice of him," said Draco.

"Lord Voldemort can kill every Witch and Wizard for any one cares, No decent person would follow him, Why would a bunch of Racist Wizards and Witches follow a man who is against everything they are, Against everything Salazar Slytherin is," said Harry.

"The Dark Lord has proved himself over and over again of being the best, That he will deliver what he says he will," said Draco.

"Do you even know what his heritage is, what he comes from, or are you just following him blindly like you do with your parents," said Harry.

"My parents want the best for me, not like your parents who are dead," said Draco a little more vicious this time.

"My parents wanted the best for me that is why they are dead. My parents did not want to allow Lord Voldemort to go on terrorizing the Wizard World. They did not want Lord Voldemort to kill me. My parents loved me so much they laid down their lives for me. My mother gave me the Protection that stopped Lord Voldemort the first time, a Muggleborn witch,■ said Harry.

"My parents love me Potter, they want the best for me, when the Dark Lord gains power we will be clearing out the Muggleborns. and Purebloods will be in charge for now on," said Draco.

"You think that Lord Voldemort gains the power he wants, he would allow any one to gain those powers as well," said Harry.

"You know nothing about the Dark Lord, he loves us," said Draco and Harry cut across him.

"He doesn't love any one, all there is inside him is hate and fear. He has no friends, he wants no equals," said Harry.

"I'm going to ask you the same thing you ?" asked me, You want your family to be safe, they can come in here, into Hogwarts and be safe, Lord Voldemort comes to take control of Hogwarts and kill us all, you will have to make a choice, pick your side," said Harry.

"The Dark Lord can't be killed, he is invincible," said Draco.

"Death is the natural order of things, Lord Voldemort will die, you can trust me on that one Draco," said Harry and even Draco could see the resolve in Harry's eyes.

"You think you can beat The Dark Lord, you really think you can beat him," said Draco amazed.

"It is not a point of if I think we can, We must win, Lord Voldemort plans work out there will be no one left, Magical or Muggle," said Harry.

"Draco you have to make your own choice between what is right, and what you can live with, there will be no going back, this will be the final battle field," said a voice behind Draco.

There were many people walking up the stairs and on to the Astronomy Tower. The Hogwart's Teachers, students, Families, Friends.

"We do not fight Lord Voldemort for ourselves, we do so, because if we do not, no one else will," said Professor McGonagall.

"We will honour Harry's deal with you, Narcissa will be free and Lucius is welcome, but if you are still here towards the end of July, we will ask you which side you are on, then and only then you can decide," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ginny made their way back down through the mass of people. Who seemed to be listening to what Harry was saying. Harry locked himself up in Gryffindor Common Room in his dormitory with Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Me and Hermione have been making out, I could not stand the lying any more," said Ron to break the silence.

"Yeah Ron we know, Fred, George and I had a pool on when you two would get together," said Ginny as she cuddled up with Harry.

"Yeah Fred, George and I had a pool on you and Harry too Ginny," said Hermione and Ginny threw a pillow at her.

"So who won?" asked Harry looking back and forth at Ginny and Hermione.

"I did?" asked both of them in an unsure voice. Hermione was cuddling up to Ron, while Harry and Ginny started kissing.

"We should be doing some studying for the N.E.W.Ts test. They are only six months away," said Hermione.

"Okay Hermione let's have them," said Harry reaching out his hand.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Schedules, Hermione would have done some, for us to study," said Harry.

Hermione pulled out four piece of paper and handed one to each of them. "They are colour coded; I had to change some of the colours because like History of Magic, Divination, Care of Creatures was changed. I put in some working with the Aurors for Harry, time with Ginny, Time with us," said Hermione pointing at Harry's Schedule.

"What about mine?" asked Ginny.

"Well i gave you study time when Harry is working with the Aurors, to make up the fact your a year behind, gave you time to see your family here," said Hermione.

"What about me?" asked Ron.

"Well you have the same as Ginny, but this time here you will have to use your wand," said Hermione.

Ron looked embarrassed and Ginny had a large smile on her face. "Hermione we need to have a talk," said Ginny mischievously.

"Oh no, you are not going to show Ginny spells you two do onto one another," said Harry.

"Bloody oath you are not Hermione, she is my little sister," said Ron turning red.

"What so you and Hermione can do it and Me and Harry can't?" asked Ginny.

"No! No, but not the ones me and Hermione do, it is a little personal," said Ron a little ashamed.

"Fine I will not tell her any spells," said Hermione but her face was telling a very different story that Ron could not see.

Hermione and Ginny left the room and went down to see Molly. Harry and Ron sat on their beds looking a little terrified. "She's going to tell her, I know she is, then my mom, Fred and George are going to find out and that is going to be the end of me," said Ron with fear running through his voice.

"Ron calm down, does Fred or George have someone like Hermione?" asked Harry in fits of laughter.

"No I do not think so?" asked Ron with fear still in his voice.

"Well all they would be is envious, plus I do not think you are the only ones to use those kinds of spells?" asked Harry.

"Yeah but I am bound to be the only one that was told he needed to know them?" asked Ron and Harry threw a pillow at him and the pair of them left the Dormitory and headed down to dinner.

When Harry walked inside, he saw Narcissa and Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. Neither of them looked up at him, Harry walked over to sit with the Weasley family.

Ron, Harry and Arthur were sitting together while Hermione, Ginny and Molly were farther down talking to one another. "So boys who is winning the house cup," said Arthur conversationally.

"Haven't been paying attention, do not think any one is bothering with it any more. points come off but no one seemed to want to put them back on," said Harry back just for conversationally purposes.

"Wonder what they are talking about?" asked Ron looking down at the three of them.

Fred and George joined them and asked the same question, ⌠What is mom, Ginny and Hermione talking about?■

"Nothing good for us to know!" said Arthur looking at his wife, "Never ever good interfere when they chat like that."

"Want to use some extendable ears, so you can hear what they are saying?" asked George casually.

Before Ron could answer both Arthur and Harry said no so loud that, Molly, Ginny and Hermione looked up at them. "Don't say we didn't offer guys!" said Fred.

"Wait, come back,■ said Ron but Fred and George were not listening.

"Ron it is a trap, your brothers are just trying to get you into trouble, just try and not pay any attention to them," said Arthur giving the pair of them good advice.

"This is just like a Calm before a big storm, you can tell it is going to happen, but not how big it is going to be," said Harry trying to eat something with the other two.

Arthur was taken back to Hufflepuff Dormitory, Hermione and Ginny came and sat with Ron and Harry and finished eating their dinner. Half way through dessert Harry started to feel a sensation, a hand cresting against him.

When Harry looked down, he could not see any one doing it but his pants was moving. Harry looked across at Ginny who was smiling and Harry continued to eat. Hermione and Ron were looking like they were having more fun. Ron was moving uncomfortably in his chair. Looking at Hermione with pleading eyes.

Harry leaned over to Ginny, whispered in her ear, "Want to take this upstairs?"

A second later Harry could really feel the charm working and was now looking like Ron. Harry took this as a quiet no and continued to eat, trying to control himself.

"Don't worry Harry, trust me, just enjoy it," said Ginny into Harry's ear and she gave Harry a kiss on the lips and a spoonful of chocolate cake. "Ron looks like he is having a tough time with it then you, Hermione taught me a few more tricks we can do, when you are ready," said Ginny.

"Keep the charm on until we get back into the Dormitory, I will come up after you, I want to have a word with Hermione," said Harry and he kisses Ginny on the lips.

Ginny and Ron left the table, Ron a little unwillingly then Ginny but they ascended towards the dormitory leaving Harry and Hermione at the table together. "So what do you want to talk about, Lord Voldemort, your Schedule, talking with the Aurors, it was Professor Moody's idea!" said Hermione before Harry could talk.

"No, oh god no that is all fine, the spells you told Ginny, the, you know ones?■ asked Harry still feeling the effects.

"Oh, oh, what about them Harry?" asked Hermione a little embarrassed talking about them with Harry.

"I want to know some that I can do on Ginny," said Harry.

"You do not mind it then?" asked Hermione looking taken back a bit.

"Not really, not like someone else is doing it?" asked Harry.

"So are you sure you want to do learn some, I have a book on them, all kind of erotic spells, Shampra went and found one for me when Ron and I, you know, got together," said Hermione quietly.

"Can you lend me the book, I will make a copy and give it back to you tomorrow," said Harry quietly.

"Are you going to show it to Ron?" asked Hermione evasively.

"Would you like me too?" asked Harry almost laughing.

"Well, I taught him a few things I am comfortable with, but he might get some ideas out of it and try some I am not," said Hermione.

"Well I will make a copy and if Ron asks I am not going to lie to him, I just will not tell him out right," said Harry in a compromising matter.

"How are you going to do it, make a copy I mean?" asked Hermione casually.

"There is a spell in the book of Life it makes three copies of something, not sure how to make only two, well I will keep one for Ron when he asks for it, and I will give a copy to Ginny," said Harry.

"I think I know of a Double copier, so pass that one on to Mrs. Wesley for me, she wanted to borrow the book any way, I will make a copy for Ron," said Hermione.

"Okay, well I better get upstairs so Ginny can take this off," said Harry and he took the book and ascended out of the Great Hall. Hermione finished off and went up after Harry slowly, Ron still being affected by the charms Hermione put on him.

Harry caught up with Ginny just before she went through the Portrait hole. "Want me to take it off yet Harry?" asked Ginny with a casual smile.

Harry held the book up for Ginny to see, and she smiled back at Harry. "You think you are going to do some of those spells on me do you?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled back at her, "I have to make a few copies of this book, so if you would keep Ron busy down here?" asked Harry.

"You▓re not going to tell Ron you have the book?" asked Ginny a little curious.

"Hermione did not want me to tell him I have a copy, but I told her if he?" asked, then I would not lie to him," said Harry.

"I have the perfect idea Harry, go make your copies and I will have a chat with Ron," said Ginny mischievously.

Harry walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Dormitory and went for the Book of Life. He took it out of his trunk and made the three copies so that there were four books on the bed now. "Kreacher, I want you to take this book to Mrs. Weasley in the Hufflepuff House Common Room, try not to watch if they are doing anything you know," said Harry handing the book to Kreacher and he vanished again. Then Harry took each copy and told Rasbutan to place one on Ginny's bed and the other on Hermione's bed.

Harry took his copy downstairs and sat down on a chair in front of the fire. Ginny finished talking to Ron, came over to Harry, and sat down on his lap. "So you have a copy of this book?" asked Ron talking flat out to Harry.

"I do have a copy Ron," said Harry.

"Can I see it?" asked Ron.

"Well not this copy Ron, but if you ask Joker Joker you can get Hermione's copy, I got Rasbutan to place it on her bed," said Harry and Ginny gave Harry a punch in the chest.

"Why didn't you use Kreacher, I could have had Rasbutan working on something!" said Ginny.

"I already had Kreacher doing something, giving a copy to your parents," said Harry and Ginny started to laugh.

"Harry do you want to spend the night in my room tonight?" asked Ginny quietly into Harry's ears.

"Sure but can we not use Anastasie and levitation charm this time?" asked Harry back into Ginny's ears.

Ron was looking frustrated because Hermione had not come to take the charm off. Harry held his hand out with the book in it and gave it to Ron. "Put it in my Trunk when you▓re finished, we can look through Ginny's book," said Harry.

"So how are you going to get into the Girls Dormitory then?" asked Ginny.

"When everyone has gone to bed, I will use the cushions as stairs and climb into your room," said Harry.

"Harry you are over thinking it a little. We can just sit on this cushion and float in there, we can make ourselves feather light and float inside like if we were on a broomstick together," said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione being the last two people in the room other then Ginny and Harry, Ginny and Harry lifted themselves up into the air while they are sitting on the cushion and they manoeuvre themselves into Ginny's Dormitory Room with a little hassle but it was still fun, when finished Harry sent the cushion back onto the chair.

Harry and Ginny changed into their bedclothes and climbed onto the bed. Ginny pulled the curtain closed and Harry made a non-burning fire and placed it onto the bed to give them some light. Harry waved his wand one more time to make the curtains not show a shadow, rise to the room and sound proof.

Nor Ginny or Harry sees out and no one could see in. Harry took the fire then places it over the top of the book. Both Ginny and Harry looked through at the diagrams and the spells they had to say to make the different spells work. Both Ginny and Harry were opened minded that there was not many spells they didn't agree on trying

Chapter Fifteen Far far away

It was getting into February a few days before Valentines Day. Harry and Ginny were sitting in Charms class placing pleasure charms on one another with Non-verbal spells. Flitwick Had just finished telling them their homework after an hour of the pair of them placing Pleasure Charms on each other. Ginny leans over, starts to moan in Harry▓s ear, and said, ⌠Was it good for you as it was for me?■

"Oh yeah, but we have Transfiguration next, McGonagall is suspecting something," said Harry.

"Only because you can't control yourself Harry, I see you moaning softly," said Ginny.

"That's because I enjoy it so much," said Harry and he kisses Ginny on the lips.

They headed off to Transfiguration an hour more of the pleasure charms Harry and Ginny were nearly unable to walk out of the classroom. Ron and Hermione did not use the charms during class because Hermione and Ron thought Ron could not handle it.

Before Dinner, Harry was supposed to go and talk with the Aurors. Therefore, Harry headed off to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Class where the meetings were and Ginny went down with Hermione and Ron to see Arthur and Molly.

"What we are dealing with is a strong Dark Lord, on his own he would be difficult, but he has Giants, werewolves, Inferius, Dementors, Death Eaters just as evil as he is. He has intelligence on how to get into the castle; we need to make sure that all secret passageways are block off. Remus you can do that, you know more about this castle then most people in here, you can get Fred and George to help you. We will be looking at a night attack, at full moon, so the werewolves are at their powerful, we will have to inform the Centaurs, I have been talking to Hagrid and I think i can go and reason with them. We are seriously under man, everyone in the castle is going to have to fight," said Harry as he ends on the meeting.

After shaking all the Aurors hands Harry was about to leave, but Moody, Tonks and Remus were standing back looking like they wanted to talk. Harry stuck around to talk to them. "Harry you like to take charge, no wonder you want to be an Auror?" asked Moody slyly.

"Werewolves at Full moon, that means I am out of the fight Harry," said Lupin sadly.

"Not if you went and got werewolf▓s blood for the cure it would not," said Harry.

"A cure, you know of a cure?" asked Tonks looking confused.

"It is not a guarantee cure Tonks, it is more like a guess, no one seemed to have proved it yet," said Lupin.

"Then you can be the first one," said Tonks.

"I've been a werewolf most of my life, I would not know how to adjust to normal living," said Lupin.

"You are not a werewolf Lupin, even if you do not do it for yourself, what about the innocent people who you might infect?" asked Harry.

"At least we would know if you tried it, if it didn't work then we would know," said Tonks.

"What do you think we should do about cover boy?" asked Moody turning away from Tonks and Lupin's argument.

"The problem is they have enough people to surround the castle, which is no including the Death Eaters, Dementors can fly so they can hover over the cliff behind the castle. The Werewolves will be coming through the Forest. Giants in front and inferius on the other side. Or Lord Voldemort could come at us head on,■ said Harry sounding defeated.

"Well boy you need to find a plan that will work in case of both. you, Miss Granger and the Two Weasley. You have more hands on with Dealing with Death Eaters then most of the people that we are in this room. It is a lot to take on but you have us to help, so do not go trying to think you are all alone on this one," said Moody leading Harry out of the classroom.

From Hermione's Schedule Harry had ten minutes to be with the Weasley family and then in the Library working on his homework and studying. Harry made it down to the Great Hall to have something to eat, while there Harry was sitting with Arthur and Ron and he could tell what was going to happen to him. Therefore, Harry used his wand and cast three charms on Ginny as he kisses her and Ginny gave Harry one back.

Through Dinner, the four of them looked like they were in heat, moving around uncomfortably with faces turning red. Harry finished dinner a few minutes before the desserts came. Harry took the charm off himself and kissed Ginny good-bye. "I'll meet you in the Library, get Kreacher to save me some of this I will eat it in the dormitory," said Harry and he made his way up through the castle to the roof of the Astronomy Tower where he could see the tops of the castle and the surrounding areas.

"We need more people, by now Lord Voldemort would have taken over England, but he will not just stop there, he can't just stop I hope the other Magical Communities got out all right," said Harry to the Darkness.

"Not quiet Harry Potter," said a Hiss inside Harry's head. Harry felt that his soul was pulled from inside his body to this black void with the only light a blue beam that shot away from him.

"Lord Voldemort where are?" asked Harry.

"This is the connection we share, the research I have done since I came back says that the only way we can get rid of this is if we kill one another or both die," said Lord Voldemort.

"I'm fine with that Lord Voldemort, You will not win, with my last dying breathe I will make sure you die as well," said Harry.

"You would really allow yourself to be killed, just so I would die, what a waste since I cannot die," said Lord Voldemort fiercely.

"Death is the natural order of things, Dumbledore tried to teach you that, but you didn't want to listen, but by the end of it, you will know, you will learn that lesson," said Harry.

"I cannot die Potter, I am a god," said Lord Voldemort viciously.

"You are no more of a God then I am a leader, I do what I must to survive, so do you. Your mother died in Childbirth, that must be a sad thing to know, but when your parents are killed because someone wants to live forever. That is just pathetic, I will level with you, the only reason I am the one to kill you, is because you made it so. You killed innocent people, because you are afraid of death,■ said Harry.

"Remember what I said Harry, we both have to die to disconnect this connection," said Lord Voldemort and he shot up the beam of light and Harry was pulled back into his body.

Harry stood there on top of the castle thinking. "Could I be a Horcrux?", "No that is just stupid someone would have told me?", "Every one is trying to protect you!"; "It doesn't make sense". A door opened and footsteps were heard coming closer to him.

Professor McGonagall was walking towards him looking a little frighten. "Harry are you up here alone?" she said as she moved out into the open.

"Yes Professor!" said Harry with his back to her.

"I heard you speak I just didn't know who you were speaking to," said McGonagall.

"Professor could I ask you to do something for me," said Harry resolved in finding out for the last time.

"What is it Potter, what do you want me to do?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Point your wand at me and say, Soul in case, be released!" said Harry not wanting to know what was going to happen.

"Why, is there a reason for this?" asked McGonagall unsure.

"I want to know if i am a Horcrux?" asked Harry.

"Harry you are not a Horcrux, Dumbledore would have told you if you were," said Professor McGonagall.

"Can you at least try?" asked Harry hoping that Professor McGonagall would humour him.

"Fine Mr. Potter, I will try, Soul in case, be released!" said Professor McGonagall in a tired voice.

Harry looked around and nothing had happened, nothing at all, "I'm not a Horcrux, but he told me?" asked Harry a little confused.

"He, who is he Harry?" asked Professor McGonagall cautiously.

"Lord Voldemort, he wanted to talk, show me the connection we had, He told me we both had to die to stop the connection," said Harry sadly.

"Harry, I have never told a single person this, not even Professor Dumbledore. In my seventh year at Hogwarts, I was here when Lord Voldemort was; well he went by Tom Riddle back then. I was a Gryffindor and he was a 4th year Slytherin. Tri-wizard tournament had come and Lord Voldemort was a champion, not hard to see why, well he asked me to go to the Yule ball with him. Back in my day, I was the stunner, a little looser and He took me to the Yule ball. Worst night of my life, I saw the true Lord Voldemort inside him emerge. He said anything he could to make me do what he wanted, why you think I fight with Professor Dumbledore against him, I have seen his good and bad side, and neither is truly good," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry was listening to his story and could not see why it affected him. "Lord Voldemort will tell you anything to get what he wants. If he told you that you would have to die as well then he might have thought you would kill yourself. No one seems to understand where your connection comes from, or why you can do what you do. Knowing what you know, all we know is that you will face him one last time. This time you must finish him completely," said Professor McGonagall sweetly and caringly.

"You have a great power inside you, you just need to focus it like Lord Voldemort has, you are his equal Harry, you are his Ying, and he is your Yang. When the time is right you will know what to do," said Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall was just about to leave when she heard horses on the breezes. "Lumos maxima!" called Professor McGonagall in the night air.

"Harry go and Get Hagrid, tell him Madam Maxime is here," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry made a move towards the Astronomy door while McGonagall was saying spells into the night sky to allow the Carriage to land. Then a break in the water showed a ship, the Durmstrang ship that they used to come to Hogwarts in Harry▓s fourth year.

"Durmstrang Professor," said Harry looking out the other side of the tower to the lake.

"My lord, what are they all doing here, Harry go get everyone tell them we have guests. Get ready to make them welcome," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry ran down into the entrance hall, Moody opened the door to the Castle and Hagrid was standing there trying to make himself look better. The Durmstrang students were the first to arrive at the door, with Moody waiting for them.

"Who sent you boy?" asked Moody his magical eye piercing the darkness.

"Krum, Viktor Krum, he brought us here to be safe?" asked the Boy.

Harry ran forwards and Moody pulled him back. "Not yet boy, they could be fakes," said Moody. "Search them all as they come in, take anything they have, make sure they do not have Polyjuice Potion?" asked Moody.

When Hagrid saw Madam Maxime, not even Moody could hold him back, Hagrid ran out to meet her knocking Harry and Moody over. "Bloody Giants!" cried Moody.

"No one is interested in Security any more, we have Death Eaters roaming around and listening in to our plans, we have no order, no passwords, it is just madness," growled Moody.

Viktor Krum moved into view helping what looked like First and Second years come into the Castle. "Sorry ve have been at sea for a fev months, ve vould have called but the Death Eaters vere storming the castle," said Viktor Krum.

"Good to see you again Harry, Mad Eye, is that really you?" asked Krum cautiously.

"The one who is breaking in has more respect for secrecy then the ones who are meant to defend the castle, where are the Aurors?" growled Moody some more.

Harry did a non-verbal Langlock on Moody and when he seemed to be trying to talk Harry said, 'Welcome, The Beauxbaton are here too, it would be best if you came inside, your ship might not come in the deal we made with Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry.

Moody was trying to yell but his tongue as sealed onto the roof of his mouth so he just started to hit Harry with his stick instead. Harry made another wand movement and Moody was able to talk. "Never do that again boy, or I will forget that you are a student here," said Moody.

"Professor McGonagall, can we use some construction spells, build some rooms for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs?" asked Harry.

"And the rest, every school it seems across the world has come here Harry. The Americans are just arriving when I came down, a large Broomstick can you believe that. India's Magical schools are arriving by carpet, Japan are using gliders. Australian were sky surfing here, others are just Apparating, word has got around to come here it seems?" asked Professor McGonagall trying to tidy herself up.

"Vell Ve thought if ve vere together ve had a better chance, ve sent our house-elves to every other school and they decided to follow," said Krum.

"Okay Harry get the teachers, we will need to a lot of rooms, this is going to be some hard magic to preform," said Professor McGonagall.

"How about the House-elves Professor?" asked Harry.

"House-elves, you think they can do it?" asked Professor.

"I'll ask, Kreacher, come here I need to talk to you," said Harry and when Kreacher appeared Harry asked him, ⌠Kreacher, can you build some more rooms onto the Castle, a lot of rooms?■

"House-elves do what they are told, you want more rooms we will build more rooms, sir," said Kreacher.

"How many rooms do you think we will need, Professor?" asked Harry.

"We can put the students in groups, parents in groups but in their own rooms, they can't be expected to be separate. Dumbledore would have had a better way of doing this," said Professor McGonagall.

"Kreacher get the house-elves and count everyone up, parents, students and teachers. Move the students into the Great Hall, Parents married people into Entrance Hall, Teachers into the back room behind the teachers table. Count the students up and move them into groups of say 70, 35 boys, 35 girls, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs together, Slytherins and Ravenclaws together. Then fill the rest of those houses with students from the other schools, then In Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house put in the rest of the left over students in there, then fill the rest of the rooms with the unmarried adults. Then we build rooms for the married people I guess and for the ones left over from the single people," said Harry tired now.

"Bill and Fleur, you▓re here?■ cried Ginny and Molly.

Bill and Fleur had just walked through the Hogwarts doors together in front of Hagrid and Madam Maxime. Molly and Ginny ran over to hug them. "Fleur and I were visiting the Beauxbaton school before we heard from the house-elves that the Ministry of Magic was taken over, so Madam Maxime decided she wanted to see Hagrid and we all climbed onto the Carriage and came," said Bill.

"I thought you were in Egypt, looking for treasure for the Goblins?" asked Ginny.

"Well, when someone had found the Anubusian's Tomb there was no real joy in it," said Bill.

"Well it is not like the Tomb was hard to find Bill?" asked Ginny.

"Well it might? How would you know if the Tomb was not that hard to find?" asked Bill.

McGonagall and Moody were listening in at this point. "Come on Ginny, how you know it was not that hard to find, you know I will get it out of you one way or another," said Bill playfully.

"Because we went to Egypt, then found the Tomb and brought it to Gringotts in England. Sold them the gold, kept the non gold treasure in my vault, and split the gold up four ways," said Harry casually.

The room almost stop if they knew what was just said, Kreacher and the other house-elves were busy moving people around. McGonagall was the first one to speak, "You left the school in search for treasure?" in a soft stern voice.

"No we left the school to get the book, but we didn't want the treasure to be lost since the Pyramid was sinking so I got Kreacher to gather up anything that was uncured and we loaded it up," said Harry.

"You left to get a book?" asked Professor McGonagall still shocked.

"That book has all kinds of spells that are protecting this school. The spell to get rid of the Horcrux and all kinds of other spells. Dumbledore wanted me to get it since Lord Voldemort has the Book of Death and using it," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall was and the other teachers were getting lead away into the other room (Except for the ones who had their partners at the school). Hermione and Ron were rushing over to Harry with a house-elf grabbing onto them. "Harry what are these house-elves doing?" asked Hermione.

"You two let them stay here, I need to talk to them," said Harry and the house-elves let go.

"When you say four ways, you gave the shares to who?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well Ginny, Hermione and Ron did their share of the work, so they got their share of the gold," said Harry.

"You took my children to that Pyramid, either one of them could have died," said Arthur.

"Calm down Arthur the children are safe, and Harry was risking himself as well," said Molly.

"So what is everyone doing?" asked Bill changing the subject.

"Not enough room, so I got the house-elves to build more rooms, to do that they are sorting the students parents and single adults to make it fair on everyone," said Harry as Shampra came through counting people.

"So we are getting our own rooms now?" asked Arthur Amazed.

"More private room any way I do not think they will be very big, not like we need a lot of room. we mostly spend time in Common Rooms," said Harry.

"Well it is pretty nice of them to do that," said Molly.

The sorting took most of the night, the House-elves worked fast and hard and everyone seemed to be in a room and in a bed. The rooms seemed to be concealed by some somewhat magic made the castle looked the same on the outside. Ron and Hermione was counted in the married peoples group so they got to share a room like Harry and Ginny. The Adults in the Common Rooms had their bed separated by doors and walls. House-elves even did the same for the students.

There was a few left over rooms because the house-elves made extra rooms for the Hogwarts Teachers who already had them. The Married Couples had a password protected door as well, They got Professor Dumbledore out of the Headmasters office because he was the only one they could trust that would do the job. Sir Cadogan was heard up and down the halls in protest, Sir Cadogan was the other picture who wanted the job.

All Dumbledore would say is "Password"and nodded when the password was correct and the wall opened on the third floor. Harry never went back to the Gryffindor tower. no one really seemed to notice since Harry was so busy. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron spent usually together studying.

Chapter Sixteen Werewolf rampage

March's Full moon was in the first week Lupin was taking his potion regularly. Tonks was fussing over him used Lupin to introduce to the younger children as a werewolf. It was the morning of the Full moon. Lupin was trying to keep out of sight locked up in his room.

The night was starting to fall, the moon was moving into the night sky, and clouds were covering it. A form started to appear over the hilltop; it was covered in rags and hunched over as if he was in pain. A first year saw him collapse on the ground through the windows of Gryffindor Tower and ran down the stairs into the entrance hall before any one saw her.

She took out her wand and was about to open the doors when Moody watching her from the Great Hall sent out a disarming that knocked her wand out of her hand. Moody was chatting with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. The five of them hurried out to the girl who was picking up her wand.

"What are you doing, do not go out there," said Harry in a loud voice.

"Some one is out there hurt, I saw him fall down," said the girl.

"Did you see his face, the man that fell?" asked Harry looking concern.

"Which way girly, where is the man?" asked Moody.

"Out there, that way," said the girl pointing towards the hill near the Whomping Willow.

Moody's face was staring at Harry but his eye was spinning. "Get Lupin boy, no that will take too long, your Patronus, send it, it is quicker!" said Moody urgently.

Harry pulled his wand and Prongs sprang out of his wand. He seemed to have moved fast and through everything on its way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Room where Tonks and Lupin were.

Would have just been minutes later when Tonks and Lupin appeared with the stag. The stag vanished and Lupin said, "What is wrong, the moon is nearly out?"

"Fenrir Greyback is outside the castle near the Whomping Willow, he is not moving, but that doesn't mean anything," said Moody.

"The deal, Fenrir is breaking the deal," said Harry.

"The deal was that Lord Voldemort could not attack, Fenrir is not attacking he wants to feed, werewolves can't be controlled, not even the Feather of Time can control them," said Moody.

"Fenrir will come inside, especially if he transform, I will have to go out there," said Lupin.

"Take your wand Remus!" said Tonks.

"A wand will not do any good now Tonks, stay in here everyone, do not come out and get me whatever you do," said Lupin and he opened the doors and went out into the cold air. Moody closed and locked it again.

Professor Moody, keep an eye on Remus, make sure nothing happens to him," said Harry, "We have to still take Fenrir's blood."

"So you are going to try to cure Remus then?" asked Tonks.

"He was my father's best friend and he is trying to save us, not doing it would be the worst thing to do," said Harry.

"You can't draw blood from a werewolf, Remus will have to rip a whole in Fenrir's skin, go and get a phials, to catch the blood," said Moody.

"But if Fenrir is dead he will not pump any blood out?" asked Tonks.

"Then we will hook him up and drain it out of him," said Harry fiercely.

Remus moved over towards Fenrir slowly and carefully. "Fenrir do not bother playing ill, it is full moon and you are hungry," said Lupin as he stops ten feet from where Fenrir lays.

"I knew I could not trust you, even before the Dark Lord told us you were a spy for Dumbledore," said Fenrir.

"I gather he got that from Severus then Fenrir?" asked Lupin as he starts to undress.

"I gave you a gift Remus and you threw it back into my face," said Fenrir.

"A gift, you gave me a curse, you took my life," said Remus viciously.

"I gave you life, I gave you a family!" screamed Fenrir.

"I could have had a brilliant future, you take peoples lives Fenrir, you have no right in doing that," said Remus.

"We, we as werewolves are the top of the chain, these people will bow at our feet and we will drink their blood until they are rotten," said Fenrir.

"You will not be drinking any more blood," said Lupin as the clouds moved across the sky revealing a full moon.

"Time for the brother to come home, we can drink all their blood and turn them all," said Fenrir.

"I'm no brother of you, I've been drinking Wolfsbane, I would die before I allow you to get inside that castle," said Lupin and the change started to happen as they both look towards the moon.

Seconds later two large werewolves stood facing one another on the hill where the two men were standing and talking. One of them was growling and the other howled at the moon. The one growling jumped at the other and the pair of them started to wrestle rolling down the hill snapping at one another.

"I can't tell them apart boy, we are just going to have to hope Lupin makes it," said Moody.

The pair of them jumped apart, one snapping at the other, growling. The pair of them locked jaws together, attempting to pull their mouths off from their heads.

They jump apart, and leap smacking their claws against each other's face. One werewolf was knocked one way, the other one whipped his hand around, and sinks his teeth into the others throat pulling out a chunk. Leaving the other laying and bleeding on the ground.

Moody waited second or minutes and the werewolf with the throat hanging out of his mouth was just sitting there, not moving towards the castle or away from it. "That one must be Lupin, he is not moving towards or away from us. I do not think Fenrir would have that much restraint?" asked Moody.

"Let me out there Harry, I will know if it is Remus or not," said Tonks.

"Tonks you are not going alone, Moody let us in only when we are sure it is Remus, Fenrir might be trying to trick us?" asked Harry.

"Moody opened the door one more time to let Harry and Tonks out. The pair of them moved towards the two werewolves. The one left standing was starting to growl.

"That's Lupin, Fenrir would have jumped us already," said Tonks.

Tonks went for the wolf lying on the grown Harry pulled her back. "Accio Fenrir's Blood" said Harry and a stream of blood came from the wound of the werewolf and Harry aimed it into the phials he was given. Harry filled them and they went back towards the castle. "Remus hide out under the school you know where the entrance is," called Harry and the werewolf ran off away down the other side and out of the gate.

Harry gave the blood to Professor Slughorn, "You will need this to make up an antidote for Lupin and the other werewolves who want to be cured, well those who were bit by Greyback any way," said Harry.

The teachers and students started to appear as the fight had started, they had watched Harry hand the Blood over to Professor Slughorn. Harry walked over to Ginny and she hugged on Harry tightly, Viktor appeared behind Hermione asked, ⌠What had happened here?■

"Lupin and Fenrir were fighting outside, Lupin killed him," said Hermione in disbelief.

Ginny and Harry were kissing in the Great Hall as everyone seemed to fade away. Tonks walked off with Professor Slughorn until Moody called her back, "You keep away from the Dungeons Tonks, and you will drop the blood and lose it all."

"I'll be careful Mad Eye," said Tonks sweetly.

"Tonks don't you want to stay with Remus when he changes back to normal," said Harry breaking away from kissing Ginny.

"I do not know where he is?" asked Tonks puzzled.

"The Witch with the hump, say Dissendium and the Witch will slide forwards, you can make your way into the Tunnel there," said Harry and Ginny started to kiss him again.

"Harry do you have the password for the Prefect's bathroom?" asked Ginny.

"You're not a Prefect Ginny, so why would you want to know the Password?" asked Ron.

"Because I want to know Ronald," said Ginny aggressively.

Ginny and Ron were having another argument so Hermione and Harry headed off back to their rooms. Harry was getting clothes for him and Ginny to wear in the Prefect Bathroom. Hermione was doing the same for her and Ron. Harry changed out of his uniform into something a little looser. Hermione was coming out of her room and Harry and Hermione made their way to the Prefect bathroom. "You going for a bath as well?" asked Hermione casually.

"Yeah, you too?" asked Harry with a small smile on his face.

"I do not think we can share a bath Harry?" asked Hermione almost giggling.

"Not like we are going to be alone Hermione," said Harry. He created another Stag Patronus, "Get Ron and Ginny and bring them to the Bathroom," said Harry to the stag.

"Ron and Ginny, Harry what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Your boyfriend and my wife have to deal with their problems," said Harry.

"What sharing a bath will do that?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"No but they need to know that they are both equals, Ron doesn't have to protect Ginny and Ginny doesn't have to keep proving herself," said Harry.

"They will not go for it, they are both as stubborn as the one another," said Hermione.

Chapter Seventeen Prefect's Bathroom

Harry spoke the password to go into the Prefect bathroom. Harry and Hermione went inside and had changed in the changing rooms. Hermione into a bathing suit she brought with her and Harry into swimming briefs. The door to the Prefect bathroom opened and Ginny and Ron came in. Harry handed Ginny her bathing suit and she changed, Hermione gave Ron his suit and he changed reluctantly.

Ginny came out, wrapped her arms around Harry, and kissed him on the lips. Ron came out and Kissed Hermione not taking his eyes off Harry. Harry led Ginny into the filling bath at one end and Hermione took Ron into the other side blocking one another from view.

Harry pressed Ginny into the wall and started to kiss her, rubbing his body up and down against hers. Harry placed his wand next to Ginny's head in reach if he needed it. Hermione pressed herself up against the wall and wrapped her legs around Ron's waist pulling Ron into her. "Ron I have been thinking for a while now," said Hermione softly.

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?" asked Ron a little sadly pulling away from Hermione.

Hermione held on tight to the wall, "No why would you think that Ron?" asked Hermione sweetly slowly pulling Ron back to the wall.

"Because you know how badly I am at you know?" asked Ron quietly.

"Ron trust me, I never really had any hopes for you in that department, but you can learn, I can teach you, I was just going to say that we are sleeping in the Married couples section, it is just if someone ?" asked, we do not have anything to say we are married," said Hermione.

"So you want to go back to Gryffindor Towers then?" asked Ron.

"No, but I would like you to do something for me though?" asked Hermione casually.

Ron was looking a little uneasy, "Not more of your play spells Hermione, well at least not in public," said Ron.

"Okay, I will only do them when you ask me too, but would you do me a favour in return, sign a marriage certificate," said Hermione holding onto Ron tightly.

"Marriage, aren't we a bit young for that Hermione?" asked Ron a little frighten.

"So you do not think we are meant for one another?" asked Hermione looking a little sad but not loosening her grip on Ron.

"Yeah I do think we are meant for one another, it is just?" asked Ron but did not finish his thought.

"Just what Ron?" asked Hermione rubbing up against him.

"I thought I would be asking, not you?" asked Ron sadly.

"Well you have your chance and you know my answer, it is like cheating, you love trying to cheat," said Hermione feeling Ron growing harder against her.

"Well, Hermione, would you like to marry me?" asked Ron casually.

"No Ron, you took too long and I changed my mind," said Hermione jokingly and then leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on the lips and said, "Sure I will marry you, but I am not giving up my career."

"How about I give up my career?" asked Ron with the least amount of joking you could put in there.

"You could give up your career, but do you think Fred and George will ever let it down?" asked Hermione.

"Get to work Ron and stop trying to get out of it!" yelled Ginny as she feels Harry pressing against her.

"What do you want to do?" asked Hermione slowly sliding Ron's shorts down as he signs the Marriage certificate Shampra has brought in with a Quill she brought in too. Ron placed the Ring Shampra had on Hermione's fingers and Hermione turned around and signed the Certificate herself.

"Shampra take this to Harry to sign and then place this on the marriage license desk for me please," said Hermione and Shampra bowed and vanished. Hermione was starting to feel her bottoms sliding off and something hard pressing up against her back. Hermione takes off her bathing suit top and press her bare-naked skin against Ron.

Hermione kissed Ron on the lips sliding her tongue into his mouth

Ron pressed his lips against Hermione's neck as she rests it back against the stone floor surrounding the outside of the bath.

Ron moved his hands up and down over Hermione's thighs as they cling on to him, to her waist as it spasms in the water, over Hermione's firm breasts as they bob in and out of the water, her nipples hardening with the cold of the castle and then Ron moved his hands up Hermione's neck.

Hermione wrapped her arms loosely over Ron's shoulders as she rose up and down. "Hermione if we didn't get married would we be still doing this?" asked Ron.

"Honestly I am not sure, nothing tonight has gone the way I pictured it, well not everything," said Hermione kissing Ron on the lips.

"Your not too disappointed are you?" asked Ron.

"Not for a moment," said Hermione and she pulls Ron in and hugs him tightly.

Ron and Hermione could hear Ginny say, "Accio plug."

Ron and Hermione could feel the water draining off their bodies and Hermione started to slide down off Ron. "Ginny why did you do that for?" called Ron arching his head around backwards.

After Ginny calls out to Ron, "Get to work Ron and stop trying to get out of it!" Harry starts to help Ginny undress dropping her swimsuit into the water and letting it sink to the bottom.

"So Harry, what do you want to do for your birthday, I would get you a present but there are no shops opened any where any more," said Ginny.

"Oh that reminds me, Christmas presents, they are in my trunk, I forgot all about them," said Harry.

"You got me a Christmas Present, how sweet," said Ginny-kissing Harry on the lips.

"Nothing special, I got something for You, Ron and Hermione," said Harry.

"Well now I am going to have to give you two presents, I will send Kreacher out to look for it, I know your presents would be perfect," said Ginny.

"When do you want to have our wedding?" asked Harry sliding his naked form against Ginny's form.

"Not sure, have not really thought about it?" asked Ginny as she slides up and down against the smooth stone surface.

"We could have it on your birthday, 21st of August?" asked Harry moving his hands up and down against Ginny's thighs.

"No, people would just give me Anniversary gifts," said Ginny. "We could do it the day before or after, so we can keep on celebrating," said Ginny.

"Sure we can do that," said Harry.

"We can do a double Wedding with Ron and Hermione," said Harry.

"Why not it would be just as easy," said Ginny.

"Have you worked out whom you are going to make be your best man?" asked Ginny.

"I thought Neville Longbottom?" asked Harry.

"I thought Luna Lovegood too," said Ginny.

When Harry did not respond Ginny looked at him and had great fright. Harry's eyes where white. Ginny grabbed Harry's wand and said, "Accio Bath plug!"

Hermione and Ron put their clothes on quickly and walked around to Ginny and Harry's side of the bath. "Ron calm down, Harry's having some kind of trance?" asked Ginny still feeling Harry inside her.

Ron came over to pull Harry off Ginny, but Hermione and Ginny cried out no, Ginny's no sounded more like she was enjoying it, but Hermione's was out of concern.

"Harry's last vision was when you and he were making love right, the one with the Ministry of Magic being taken over?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I didn't know he was having it then until the end when we were, so I do know what it looks like," said Ginny still pinned against the wall.

"Well sad thing is we are going to have to wait for Harry to come out of his trance, if we try to separate them we might do some damage?" asked Hermione.

"Well I am going to do some damage to Harry if we do not pull him off," said Ron.

"I mean Harry could do damage to us and Ginny, he is not in there any more, he will not know it is us," said Hermione.

"Well can we at least cover them up?" asked Ron.

Hermione waved her wand and curtains blocked Hermione and Ron from seeing Ginny and Harry. Ginny leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear, "I love you."

It was a second or two later and Harry jumped back off Ginny nearly knocking into Hermione and Ron. The curtain wrapped around Harry when Ginny hit the floor she covered up herself quickly and rushed over to Harry.

"Are you okay Harry, did you have another vision of Lord Voldemort?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked around puzzled for a few moments, "Ginny how did we get covered in his, where is the water?" asked Harry in a confused voice. "We need to get into Professor Dumbledore's Office, lets hope it is still in here?" asked Harry climbing to his feet and starting to get dressed like Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny for that, we can't do that any more, I might hurt you?" asked Harry.

"Or I could be on top for now on Harry," said Ginny with a smile on her face. Harry returned the smiled and was nearly laughing.

"Who did you want to be your bridesmaid?" asked Harry.

Hermione had a smile on her face thinking it was going to be her most likely. "What do you remember last?" asked Ginny looking confused.

"I said I was going to make Neville my best man. Then I was gone?" asked Harry.

"Neville your best man, mate what about me?" asked Ron looking a little confused.

"I said I would make Luna my bridesmaid and when I didn't hear from you, I looked up and you were in what looked like another trance," said Ginny.

"Hang on wait a minute, you are not making us your best man or bridesmaid?" asked Hermione looking like there was something she could not compute.

"Well it is going to be hard to have a Double wedding, when you are a best man and Bridesmaid?" asked Harry in fits of laughter.

"You want us to have a double wedding?" asked Hermione a little confused.

"Well what is the point of having two wedding, everyone is going to be there any way," said Harry.

"Well when are we going to have the wedding?" asked Hermione.

"Day before Ginny's birthday," said Harry.

"Why then?" asked Ron looking confused.

"Well mine will not work because Lord Voldemort will be attacking, Hermione and Ron, your birthdays are during the school year, Ginny is going to be a Teacher, she will be away from me for the Anniversary, You will be away from Ron," said Harry.

"Okay totally off track, we have to change and get to Dumbledore's old Office," said Harry as he climbs out of the empty bath and helped Ginny, Ron and Hermione out. They changed and left the prefect bathroom together and made their way to the gargoyle.

Chapter Eighteen Betrayer returns

"Harry why are going there for, why can't you tell us what you saw?" asked Hermione.

"Because you need to see this one," said Harry. The noise that was made brought out Professor McGonagall. Was not the noise of the four of them running up the corridor, it was Peeves yelling at the top of his voice, "No running in the Castle!"

"Potter, Weasleys and Granger what are you doing running up and down the halls like this?" asked Professor McGonagall as she came out of her office.

"Professor is Professor Dumbledore's pensive still up in his office?" asked Harry.

"No Potter, I moved it so that Dolores didn't try to take it," said Professor McGonagall, "It is in my Office, why do you want it?"

"Had another Lord Voldemort vision, this one is pretty bad," said Harry heading into Professor McGonagall's Office.

"If it is so bad then why are we going to use the Pensive, wouldn't it be faster if you told us, you do not even know how to extract a memory," said Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione should, the vision was about Severus," said Harry and the others looking a little more terrified.

Harry found the pensive and placed it onto the Table. "Okay Hermione how do I extract a memory?" asked Harry.

"There is no spell, just think of the memory from start to finish with your wand at your temple and pull on it until it comes out," said Hermione.

Harry did what Hermione said and the grey and solid came out attached to Harry's wand. Harry lowered it into the Pensive. "Okay are we ready?" asked Harry and he touched the matter and was pulled into the memory. Ginny came into the memory next and then others followed.

When all five of them were standing in front of what looked like a hooded Harry sitting in a chair. "I think because it is my memory, my face is there and not Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Severus, I want you to go into Hogsmeade and wait there for Mr. Potter to come out and meet you," said Harry in Lord Voldemort's soft snake like tone.

"Yes my master, how do you know Potter will come?" asked Severus as he kneels down in front of Harry.

"Because my slippery Friend, he is watching as we speak," said Harry.

"Oh my god Harry, he knows you are there?" asked Hermione.

"Keep listening," said Harry softly.

"How do you know he is listening in Master?" asked Severus.

"I felt him break through my Occlumency, he is the only one I know to of done this," said Harry.

"What do you want me to do to Potter, Master?" asked Severus.

"I want you to bring him to me, I want to know how he did it," said Harry.

"Yes my master, I will leave at once," said Severus.

"I love you!" said a soft voice that did not seem to have come from any one.

"What did you say Severus?" asked Harry.

"Nothing my master," said Severus kneeling back down.

"I heard that too, when I was inside Lord Voldemort's head," said Harry.

"I said it Harry, I whispered it into your ear," said Ginny a little afraid now.

"Okay Harry we need to get out of here and find out what we are going to do?" asked Professor McGonagall.

The five of them left the memory and landed in the office. "Okay so we should send some Auror to catch Severus in Hogsmeade?■ asked Professor McGonagall.

"No Professor, Severus would just kill them all, he wants me so I will go," said Harry. Harry kissed Ginny and left the room.

"Harry if you are not here, Lord Voldemort will take over for sure," said Professor McGonagall.

"Ginny take Professor McGonagall up to see Professor Dumbledore, tell him what is happening," said Harry and he pointed hi wand out and a few seconds later Harry's socks and shoes appeared. He put them on and took off down towards the doors.

"Boy, you and those two Weasley and Granger have to give it a break, not like I have not done a few things myself but I can't keep a watch on the castle if you are all having sex all over it," said Moody.

"Alastor can you tell that to Ginny I have to go some place," said Harry hurrying off down towards the front Doors.

"You are not going outside now boy, more werewolves could be out there, it is full moon," said Moody.

"Severus is waiting for me in Hogsmeade, I have to go," said Harry.

"Not alone boy, I am coming with you," said Moody.

"You might get killed?" asked Harry.

"Killed, that hack, your father and God father had a better chance at killing me then that no hoper," said Moody and he walked along to keep up with Harry.

They left the school and made their way down to Hogsmeade. "Professor, Your eye, the magical one, can I get some lens made of it to put into my glasses, so I can see through things," said Harry conversationally.

"Specially made Potter, costs a lot to make, lens might be less. It was a benefit when I lost my eye. They wanted me to keep catching Dark Wizards," said Moody.

"Thought so, ambush, I am counting at least a dozen Death Eaters down there," said Moody.

"Still time for you to turn back if you want to?" asked Harry.

"You got your parents courage son, I will stay and help you as long as it takes," said Moody.

"So will we Harry!" said a voice from behind them. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Madam Maxime, Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur were all standing there.

"This is more like it, now I do not have to work up a sweat," said Moody as the small army made their way down to the Middle of Hogsmeade where Severus was standing alone.

"Where are they Moody?" asked Harry looking around in the night sky.

"They are surrounding us, Bellatrix, Amycus, Alecto, Eugen, Mcnair, Lucius, Nott, Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Severus in front of us," said Moody in a disgraced tone of voice.

"You brought back up, so like your father's son you are," called Severus.

"Severus I brought Moody with me you idiot we can see your Death Eater friends," called Harry.

Severus shot a spell out towards Harry, with a flick of Harry▓s wand and the spell vanished. "Showing weakness I see Severus, no wonder Dumbledore didn't want you as Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher," called Harry.

"We will settle it here and now Potter, I will bring back what is left of you to the Dark Lord," said Severus.

"When you die, we will take your death eater friends and lock them up inside Hogwarts for the Muggleborns to practice their jinxes on them," said Harry.

A green spell came soaring at Harry and Ginny nearly screamed to Harry to move but a second later Harry spun around in mid-air and knocked the spell back as if it was a tennis ball. "The magic has the boy, we better keep out of his way, pick your Death Eater kids, time to bring down Lord Voldemort's inner circle," said Moody.

Moody sent people off in directions of where Death Eaters were stationed. Harry moved on Severus, Harry's wand at his side looking Severus in the eyes, "You trying Legimens on me Potter, you are as arrogant as I ever thought you were," said Severus and he cast a spell.

Harry caught the spell in his wand free hand held it there and then sent it straight back at Severus which made him move out of the way.

"What is this Potter, how are you doing this, your mind is blank," said Severus with fear in his eyes. "Cruci-"

Harry waved his wand and Severus's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Then Severus dropped to the floor in pain. Harry had just done Crucio on Severus and it never felt like it would be released. Everyone seemed to be watching and not battle one another.

"What is going on here?' screamed Severus.

"Potter is not in control any more Severus, the magic has taken him over, I hope you have not made any plans for tomorrow," called Moody with his magical eye on Eugene, ⌠Just make a move Eugene, I beg you."

Harry blasted Severus' wand hand clean off then with another fluent motion he blasted the opposite leg. Severus in pain reaches for his wand with his other hand. Harry presses down on Severus's chest with his foot.

"No boy you are getting cocky!" called Moody.

Severus spun his legs to sweep Harry but Harry did a leaping flip with a two blast shot that took off Severus's remaining arm and leg.

Eugene vanishes with the other Death Eaters to report to Lord Voldemort. "Are you going to finish me Potter?" snarled Severus.

Harry made one fluent movement and Severus's lose Arms and legs stuck back on like Lego. Severus climbed to his feet and placed his wand back into his pocket. "Fenrir is on his way here we better get inside," said Severus.

"He has already ready been Severus, Remus killed him, I want to see the rest of that Memory in the pensive," said Harry.

"So what is Potter running the show now?" asked Severus.

The others jumped down to join him, Moody kept his wand on Severus all the way back to the castle. "Malfoys they are waiting inside, what would you like us to do with this one then?" asked Moody pointing at Severus.

"Severus pretend your dead, do you think you can do that, Hagrid carry him in, everyone look happy that Severus is dead, take Severus to Dumbledore's Office?" asked Harry.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry, "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you in Dumbledore's Office, only Moody, McGonagall and Hagrid come up, everyone else spread around the news of Severus is dead," said Harry.

The castle doors opened, Harry looked at Draco with anger in his eyes, and Draco looked at Severus's body in Hagrid's arms. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, McGonagall, Hagrid and Moody went up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Once on the stairs Harry called out for Kreacher to bring the pensive.

"Harry what is going on?" asked Ginny.

"Can no one come up here Professor?" asked Harry cautiously.

"No, not unless they just heard the password?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Moody keep watch, Hagrid be gentle, and put Severus down," said Harry.

"So what is going on Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

"I think Dumbledore's inside Severus, He left me see an image only Dumbledore saw," said Harry.

"What do you mean he is inside Severus," said Professor McGonagall.

"It's true Minerva, Severus and I swapped bodies and he was knocked off the Tower, he's mind is locked in my painting instead of mine," said Severus.

"How could you do this, when did you do this?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"The Spell Severus said, was not Avada Kedarva, when he came up onto the Astronomy Tower he switched our minds with a switching spell, and I cast Avada Kedarva, my body fell and I took Draco back to Lord Voldemort," said Severus.

"What you told me, when you were escaping, about my father, Sirius," said Harry anger filling him.

"Harry control yourself, I did what I did to make you believe, do not lose your grip on love yet, or Lord Voldemort will be able to enter your mind like you have entered him," said Severus.

Ginny walked over and hugged Harry, pressed herself against him. "Lord Voldemort doesn't realize this yet, but whatever you were doing before you broke into him mind I want you to do it again right now," said Severus.

"Sorry Albus, I do not think that is a good idea, not when there are so many people here and no room to get really freaky," said Moody with a small amount of humour in his voice.

"What do you mean Alastor, were they?" asked Severus.

"The both of you have detention, separate detentions," said Professor McGonagall.

"Calm down Minerva, they are consenting adults, well Harry is at least," said Severus.

"They are married Albus, but they are still students here, you would never allow this to happen," said Professor McGonagall.

"I did once Minerva, I might not have been headmaster at the time but it still happened," said Severus.

Harry held onto Ginny tightly thinking of her, "What do you want to know Professor, If Lord Voldemort thinks your dead?" asked Harry.

"Yes, do you think you can reach his mind and break through?" asked Severus.

"I can try?" asked Harry still hanging onto Ginny. Harry closed his eyes and thought about the connection he shared with Lord Voldemort. He was standing in that place where Lord Voldemort had brought him to talk.

Lord Voldemort appeared as well, "Why have you brought me here Potter, we are through talking and you will no longer listen in on my communications again," said Lord Voldemort.

"Just want to tell you personally that Severus is dead and your plan failed," said Harry.

"I can see that, since you are not in front of me at this moment begging for your life," said Lord Voldemort, "Let's see what you are hiding Mr. Potter? Legimens!"

The Spell was repelled away from Harry, Lord Voldemort tried a few more times and there was no use. "Fine then Mr. Potter, I will just wait until you are weaker," said Lord Voldemort and he jumped up the beam of light back to his mind. Harry waited a few moments and then destroyed the connecting beam.

When Harry came too he was locking lips with Ginny, it was a few moments before they knew Harry was back, "So did you talk to Lord Voldemort Harry?" asked Severus.

"Yeah he thinks you are dead, tried to get inside my head but he was repelled and I blow up the connection that was between us," said Harry.

"That's good Harry, what are we going to do about me?" asked Severus.

"Unless you want to drink Polyjuice potion you will need to stay up here," said Harry.

"So with the connection gone we can have sex again?" whispered Ginny in Harry's ear.

"As much as you want," whispered Harry into Ginny's ear.

"You four can go to bed, you have a lot of school work to do tomorrow to prepare for your NEWTS," said Professor McGonagall.

Chapter Nineteen NEWTs

After finding out that Dumbledore's mind was locked inside, Severus Harry was starting to feel complex. The next few Months went by; Ron's birthday was a grand party in the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to want a reason to party. They went into June with loads of homework that even Hermione was having trouble.

The four of them solider through their work, McGonagall felt a little sympathy for them since they had a lot more to do then the other students, or even the parents.

McGonagall and the other teachers were giving them practice tests at the start of the week and taught the students what they did not know how to do properly. They were ?" asked to do complicated wand work that Ron was having a little trouble in, Moody gave them all the Auror Basic Training test to do, which Harry did all right in.

Tonks gave them dark Creatures and the students had to repel them or kill them with the information they were given. Lupin had taken the Werewolf cure that Slughorn made from Harry's instructions and Lupin did not go through another change. Bill took the potion as well and his scars on his face seemed to vanish.

Molly and Arthur were happy and Fleur was her normal airy self. Harry only took the book out of his trunk if Hermione, Ginny or Ron wanted to use it, or to show Professor Dumbledore so that he knew he had it.

"Inside here is the spell your mother evoked, I gather you have read it," said Severus.

"Yeah a couple of times," said Harry feeling uncomfortable about Severus's mouth talking about his mother.

"I do not know how she had did, or even understood it, the magic was just done?" asked Severus.

Harry closed his eyes and tried hard to picture Dumbledore not inside Severus's Body. Harry heard Dumbledore speak, Harry opened his eyes and he could see Dumbledore in front of him.

"The boy did it, did you see that the boy turned Dumbledore into Dumbledore," said a frighten Phineas.

"Harry your magic is connected to your emotions as you know, when that happens in a Wizard he can use the magic to produce anything he wants, even this illusion, it is time I gave you your last lesson. I gather you have heard from Alastor about the magic taking over a Wizard, I want you to control yourself keep your focus on what you have to do, not what you want to do," said Dumbledore.

"But Professor I do not think I am strong enough by myself," said Harry.

"The magic you are evoking now is strong magic, there is not any one that has done this in centuries, even when they did it they felt drained, You wanted so much to see me that you made me into Dumbledore," said Professor Dumbledore.

"No, it was, I didn't want Severus talking about my mother like, not Severus," said Harry sadly.

"You have been blessed with strength, leadership, more then I can ask any one, if you died right now, it would not be in vein," said Dumbledore.

"Before the Ministry of Magic was taken over, I thought that destroying the Horcruxes was enough someone in the Ministry would do the final blow," said Harry.

"No one even got a spell off, they didn't want to think the Ministry was ever going to be a target," said Dumbledore.

"Well since I can change your form, why not make you someone that no one will recognize so you can leave this room," said Harry.

"It would be nice to leave the office, I love speaking to the old Headmasters, but even their stories can get a little old," said Dumbledore.

Harry started to concentrate again, Dumbledore body started to change into what seemed to be an old vagrant man covered in rags. "Want to leave now Professor," said Harry.

Harry led the way and took Dumbledore off to see his Portrait. "Thank you for this Severus, you will be back in your body soon," said Dumbledore.

"Professor you can take a walk around by yourself, I want to have a word with Severus," said Harry.

Dumbledore walked off to take another stroll around the castle. "Severus, I do not like you and you do not like me that is clear. You told me about my emotions would do me in, that Lord Voldemort will use them?" asked Harry.

"Yes and I am correct, The Dark Lord will use them against you and you will die," said Dumbledore's Portrait.

"We had a similar background Severus, I remember that memory you had of your parents just as well as you do, Your hatred for my father is misplaced, you used your emotions and focused on your hatred and used me as something to aim at," said Harry.

"Because you are like your father in every way," said Dumbledore portrait.

"But I am not, I was never with my parents long enough to know anything about them. Everyone tells me how good he or she is. When I saw what they did to you, I felt sorry for you, but that is nothing you have done on any other student here. Being a Slytherin doesn▓t mean you have to be mean to everyone,■ said Harry.

"You can't stand there and believe I was a Slytherin, not even they would allow me to be picked on, I was placed in Gryffindor house, with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, I am only head of Slytherin because I took over from Professor Slughorn, it was a deal I made with Professor Dumbledore," said Dumbledore's Portrait.

"So you were in Gryffindor House with my dad, but how, how did you become a Death Eater?" asked Harry.

"Because I was a Gryffindor at school, the Dark Lord had suspicions that I would be a Spy for Professor Dumbledore, so he made me do things that not even Professor Dumbledore would not allow another person to do," said Dumbledore's Portrait.

"I can't promise you will be safe from prosecution for what people think you did, most of the Ministry members are dead, the Magical world will be crushed whatever happens, So if you prove you are good to these people they might go to bat for you?" asked Harry.

Harry walked off to find the others in the Library and told them what was happening. Everything that he had found out about his mother and Severus. "So not even Dumbledore knows how your mother did it?" asked Hermione.

"It could have been a charm, pendant she wore and she didn't know it?" asked Ron.

"Do you have anything like that?" asked Hermione.

"Just the Ring Ginny is wearing, I got it when I got my parents wands," said Harry.

"Can I have a look at the Ring Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, okay?" asked Ginny sliding the ring off her finger and giving it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the ring and turned it around to look inside, there was an inscription in Latin that Ginny and Harry saw when he had put it onto Ginny's hand.

"Latin, that magic words, I think it says, Ultimate power will protect," said Hermione.

"What does that mean, the Ultimate power?" asked Ginny.

"Not sure, but it is something you should be wearing Ginny," said Hermione.

Ginny slipped it back onto her finger, "So what does Dumbledore look like, so if we see him we will know," said Ron.

"Better if you didn't know what he looks like, make Dumbledore's time here more special," said Harry as the old vagrant walks past behind Ron.

It was the night before the N.E.W.Ts test weeks were about to start. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the library studding. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the chairs reading notes and books. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap with her head on his shoulder. "I do not think I can study any more, my brain is about to blow up," said Ginny as she could feel Harry's hands moving up and down against her thighs. "I'm going to go up to bed, I will meet you up there Harry," said Ginny kissing Harry on the lips.

"You can sleep here Ginny, I will take you up to the room when we are done," said Harry.

"Thanks I do not think I can make it any way by myself?" asked Ginny as she rests her head on Harry's shoulder.

"We can't practice magic with Ginny sleeping on Harry, we will just have to finish off for tonight," said Ron trying to sound sadder then what he was.

"Calm down Ron, I have a spell, well it is actually a few spells, and it is aimed at allowing the Witch and Wizards to use magic while they carry their children. It will work here, Ginny will not even notice," said Hermione and she took out her and waved it at Ginny. "She should be feather light and in a deep sleep, Mothers have even duel with Children under this charm."

"Is Ginny comfortable?" asked Harry.

"Yeah she should be, I have a few more charms to put on her so she is more comfortable, then we can go to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room to practice," said Hermione and she waved her wand a few more times.

Harry started to kiss Ginny's neck to see if she was responsive and he moved his hands higher up under Ginny's school skirt and found something missing. Harry waved his wand and conjured a blanket fabric vest around him and Ginny, covering Ginny up completely.

"It is a bit cool tonight, Hermione how do I take the charm off when we get back up stairs?" asked Harry.

"Simply," and Hermione showed Harry the wand movement and told him the words to say and the three of them left the library and headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts class Room where Tonks, Remus and Moody were with a few more students waiting to practice for their Defence Against the Dark Arts test.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, a few six years including Luna Lovegood. Luna walked over to talk to Harry noticing Ginny wrapped around him by the fact that Harry is bulky and Ginny's head is not covered.

"How sweet, but aren't you a little hot Harry?" asked Luna curiously.

"No, I am fine, Ginny was tired and Hermione wanted to come to this tonight," said Harry.

"So you brought Ginny along, won't she hold you back?" asked Luna.

"Not really, Hermione placed some charms on Ginny, she will not notice a thing, and she has a feather light charm on," said Harry.

"Or, since you killed Professor Severus you can take on any one," said Draco from the corner. "I do not know why you came, no one wants to duel you Potter."

"I'll duel Harry," said Luna, "I didn't see you and Severus duel, so I am not that much scared and it will be good practice for when me and dad take on the Fire Demons," said Luna.

"Aunt Bellatrix said Harry was psychotic, blew Severus limbs off, he would be a good Death Eater if he had any brains," said Draco.

"Harry are you sure you want to duel with Ginny wrapped around you, I could take her?" asked Tonks.

"No, but thanks Tonks, she is much safer with me," said Harry turning towards Draco.

"Okay, well as I was saying before you got here, we are having a Duel Championship, no illegal or killing charms allowed, nothing fatal, just disarm or disable," said Tonks.

"The three of us will be in the Championship, and I am aiming to win it, there is no point going soft, Madam Pomfery is on call," said Moody in his growl.

"Okay pick your duelling partner I will take Potter!" said Moody in his growl, "When you lose your out, and I will not be going easy on you because you are at a disadvantage."

"Sure Professor," said Harry and he pulled out his wand ready.

"Every one take a seat, watch us duel, you might learn something," said Moody and he pulled out his wand.

"Ready Potter," said Moody and he made a movement with his wand and Harry made a slash with his wand that cancelled the spell out.

"Good Potter, defensive is a good tactic," said Moody and Harry made a wand movement of his own that almost sent Moody flying backwards.

"I'm teaching Potter!" growled Moody as he makes it to his feet.

"I'm winning Professor," called Harry and he made another wand movement that seemed pointless to Moody.

"What did you call boy, your broom, not going to help you in a Duel," called Moody.

The doors opened behind Harry and Harry caught something in his hand. While Moody was looking confused and stunned, Harry sent two spells at a time at Moody to knock Moody off balance, a second later Moody fell and lost his wand, "Accio Moody's wand!" called Harry and the wand leap into Harry's hand.

"Sorry Moody, your out, should not have thought Harry was not able to duel," said Tonks and she crossed Moody's name off the list.

"Boy, who's wand do you have, Mrs. Potters?" asked Moody looking at Ginny.

"No my dad's wand," said Harry kissing Ginny on the forehead. Harry walked over and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron would you do that for me, duel with me wrapped around you?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"If you teach me how I might?" asked Ron sadly.

"Who is next?" growled Moody a little disappointed at being first one out.

"Is Ginny okay?" asked Hermione looking a little concern.

"Yeah she is breathing okay, doesn't seem hurt at all," said Harry as He wraps his arms around Ginny.

Hermione and Draco went up next Tonks came over to Harry and Ron and took Hermione's seat. "So you think Hermione can beat Draco?"

"Yeah, even Ginny could beat Draco, while she is asleep," said Harry confidently.

The Duel went off; Hermione hit Draco with a few choice jinxes but could not get the wand off him. Draco with pure luck, not very skilful sent a sting hex at Hermione wand hand and Accio the wand out of Hermione's grasp.

"Well lucky I didn't have money on it?" asked Harry to Tonks. Hermione came back over and pulled up a chair between Tonks and Ron.

"I nearly had him, that stupid sting hex, I should have done that to him," said Hermione.

Ron went up next against Nott and came back with a win. Draco was not happy with Nott. Crabbe and Goyle took on Remus and Tonks and lost. The six years except for Luna backed out but stayed to watch.

Since everyone had duel Moody wanted to have another crack at winning so he wrote down all the losers▓ names and placed them into a hat. Luna has to pick her opponent out of the hat.

Luna reached in and pulled out Hermione's name. "Damn it girl you were supposed to pick my name out," growled Moody.

Hermione stood up and got ready. "All right girlies when you▓re ready?" growled Moody.

Hermione and Luna stood facing one another and got ready. Hermione and Luna bowed to one another and Hermione went first knocking Luna backwards. Luna sent a jinx back that did nothing to Hermione. "Oh you're not a Fire Demon are you?" asked Luna.

"No Luna," said Hermione who sent a knock back jinx, sting hex and Accio.

Luna looked like she always did, "That was sort of fun."

Luna sat down on the other side of Harry. Hermione sat on the other side of Tonks. "Okay time for second Round, Tonks, Remus, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron. Okay Mr. Potter pick your opponent," said Moody.

"Remus?" asked Harry standing up and taking his stance. Remus joined him at the other end. They both bowed and Harry had his wand and James' wand out ready.

"Count of three Harry and then start," said Lupin with his wand prepared.

Lupin counted to three and then started to send jinx. A couple of jinxes hit and made cuts in Harry▓s leg because Harry did not block it. "Harry you will have to put Ginny down if you want to win," said Lupin.

"I'm fine Remus, I still have a lot left in me," said Harry and he did a spinning jump that send spells flying at Lupin knocking him backwards. A Flame hex that made Lupin's wand burning hot and Accio to send the wand into Harry's spinning hand. Harry landed on his feet and did a small spin when he landed.

"Well done Harry, you did a good job there," said Remus and he bowed to Harry and Harry bowed back.

Tonks picked Hermione to duel against, Hermione did a better job against Tonks then she did against Draco. Hermione knocker her off her feet and went for a quick steal. That left Ron and Draco to duel against one another.

Ron and Draco started okay a few hexes flying at one another and then Ron had some luck and hit Draco with a Conjunctivitis jinx to blind him and a sting hex to release Draco's wand and Accio to steal the wand.

It was left to Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron was not going to duel either of them, Hermione wanted to practice against Harry, find out how he did what he did against Lupin. Therefore, Ron took third place, and Harry and Hermione duelled.

"So Harry how did you do that, that spinning thing you beat Remus with?" asked Hermione.

"I just believed I could and the magic took over, mostly instinct," said Harry.

"Okay, I shall see if I can do it?" asked Hermione and she bowed to Harry and Harry bowed back.

"You want to use Ron's wand as well, make us evenly matched?" asked Harry.

"No I should be fine?" asked Hermione and they started. Hermione started with some complicated wand movement that have blocked quickly.

Hermione ran towards Harry and jumped through the air soared forward a few moments and then fell forwards. Before Hermione hit the ground, Harry waved his wand and Hermione stopped in mid-air.

"Wow, that was close," said Hermione.

"You're thinking too much, just know you can do it," said Harry and he stepped up from the ground and did an arching flip through the air and released Hermione who landed on her feet.

Harry landed on one of the desk and Hermione jumped onto the other side. Harry sent stun spell at Hermione, which she blocked repeatedly. Harry leaped off the table towards Hermione and landed in the middle of the battlefield.

"Can you feel that, the magic inside you?" asked Harry.

"I think so?" Hermione did a forward flip off the table and landed next to Harry.

"Ready to finish this?" asked Harry.

"Sure!" said Hermione and the pair of them leaped backwards away from one another sending jinx after jinx until Hermione hit the floor and lost her wand. Harry summoned it over to him to finish the duel and Hermione got up.

"Wonder what you could do if Ginny was not holding onto you?" asked Hermione who caught her wand when Harry threw it back to her.

"Well done, at least I was beaten by the Champion and not a runner up," said Moody and he made his way towards the door. Everyone else seemed to follow, some excited and others upset.

Remus and Tonks stayed around with Hermione, Ron and Harry. "That was pretty good you guys, most Wizards can't do that, you two must be gifted," said Tonks.

"Do you think I can do that?" asked Ron.

"Hermione might teach you how?" asked Tonks encouragingly.

"Time to go to bed, Your NEWTS will start early tomorrow, Madam Marchbanks came in this morning to talk to Professor McGonagall, she says it is good that nothing has stopped the examination, you will be tested with the other schools," said Tonks.

Harry preformed the charm to wake Ginny up that Hermione had shown him. "Hello Harry are we back in our room?" asked Ginny slowly waking up.

"No we are just coming back from the Duelling tournament," said Harry.

"Did you beat Ron?" asked Ginny sleepily.

"Well i won the tournament, it was an Elimination one, Ron came in third," said Harry.

"The wuss I would have beaten him first round," said Ginny.

"You know Ron is standing here Ginny," said Harry sweetly.

"Oh, Ron, I would have beaten you first round," said Ginny opening her eyes feeling the vest against her. "So where did you put me down to sleep?"

"I didn't," said Harry.

"What do you mean you didn't put me down, you had me around you like this while you were duelling?" asked Ginny.

"Draco, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were there," said Harry.

"You're right they would have tried to take advantage of me, why are we wearing this vest for it is hot?" asked Ginny.

"You▓re wearing your skirt Ginny, and your legs are wrapped around me," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah good thinking Harry," said Ginny.

"Hang on, you are telling me you had this vest on so no one could see Ginny's underwear, that is so romantic," said Tonks.

Hermione and Tonks looked at one another and sighed. Remus was trying to be a bigger man and Ron was trying not to be sick. "Not quiet," said Harry and he whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny was a little shocked and kissed Harry on the lips as they made their way to Professor Dumbledore's Portrait. "Password".

Harry said the password and they went inside. "You can put me down any time Harry," said Ginny letting her arms go.

"Why when you are my good luck charm?" asked Harry.

"I'll show you how much luck you have when we get inside," said Ginny and Harry and Ginny went into their room and Hermione and Ron went into their room.

Harry was down in the Great Hall telling Ginny everything she had missed the following night. Ron and Hermione came and joined them at the end of the retelling.

"So did Harry really beat Moody?" asked Ginny when Hermione sat down and started to eat.

"Well yeah, but Moody was taken a back when Harry called for his father's wand," said Ron.

"Well that settles it, we will have to Duel to find out who is the better Duellist," said Ginny.

"After we get our N.E.W.T▓s Time Tables we can," said Harry.

"You're on," said Ginny and she went to get the times off Professor McGonagall for the N.E.W.T▓s lessons.

Ginny came back with four slips of paper, "Here you go, so lets Duel?" asked Ginny.

"We'll do it in the entrance, there is more room, Accio Wands," said Harry, James, and Lilly's wands appeared. "Would you like to use my mum's as well as your own?" asked Harry.

"Sure, come on then," said Ginny as she made her way out into the Entrance Hall. Ron and Hermione came to watch carrying their plates of food.

"Okay Ginny when I get your wands it is all over, when you get my wands it is all over," said Harry as he moves to the far end of the Entrance Hall Ginny to the other.

"When I beat you Harry, there will be no sex for a week," said Ginny.

"Same goes if I win Ginny," said Harry.

Ginny and Harry both bowed to one another and then they started. Ginny started to send jinxes out of both wands towards Harry both Harry just dodged and blocked them and sent some back. Ginny started to run towards Harry and Harry pressed off the back wall and jumped over Ginny landing ten feet away from her.

"You got to show me how you did that," said Ginny.

The noise the pair of them were making caused the people inside the Great hall to come out and watch, people trying to get into eat some breakfast stopped to watch.

Ginny knocked Harry down onto the ground and came for the finisher, Harry sprang up into a black flip pulling both his wand off the ground as he did so. When Harry landed he sent multiple jinxes at Ginny pushing her into a corner that she jumped out of like Harry did by pushing off the wall.

Ginny sent a jinx flying at Harry and Harry placed both wands together to form an X and sent it back at Ginny. The Girls in the crowd were calling for Ginny and the guys were calling for Harry. Ginny hit her jinx away and sent another after the other like a machine gun. Harry threw himself through the air, landed next to Ginny, gave her a stun spell, took her wands to finish the duel, and caught Ginny before she hit the ground.

A few second later Ginny came too at applause of the crowd. "So I guess you won, no sex for a week then," said Ginny and she kissed Harry.

"Okay the show is over, time to get ready for your NEWTS and OWLS exams people," called Professor McGonagall. In addition, the crowd started to vanish.

Harry and Ginny walked back into the Great Hall together with Ron and Hermione waiting for their Defence Against the Dark Arts Practical to start.

They were sorting into Groups Hermione, Ron were put together, and Ginny and Harry were put together. Ginny went through with Harry first and the instructors asked them to Preform different number of jinxes and they had to do the Counter Curses for them. When Harry and Ginny were finished their instructor asked, ⌠Were you warming up outside or do you really hate her?■

"Not a warm up, Ginny and I wanted to see who was a better Duellist," said Harry.

When Ginny was asked the same question, she answered the same. When the instruction asked, ⌠Who won?■

Harry and Ginny both said together, "We both did!" and they walked away to wait for Ron and Hermione. Ginny was wrapped up inside Harry's arms when Hermione and Ron came out.

"So how did you think you did, well what am I saying you both would have done brilliantly," said Hermione excited that she was now doing her NEWTS test.

"I did okay, got hit a couple of times," said Ron.

"Yeah Ron so did I, I don't think that instructor liked me to correct the way he did his spells," said Hermione.

Next came Potions Practical, Harry was asked to make a Wolfsbane Potion. Ginny was asked to make a strengthening Potion, Hermione had to make a weak truth Potion and Ron had to make an invisibility Potion. They all did well, the potions all came out right and the Instructors were pleased.

They sat their Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts Exams in the same room, Hermione was next to Ron, and Harry was next to Ginny. They finished their test, Harry, Ginny, Hermione were happy with their tests, and Ron was looking a little shaky.

Hermione learned after the O.W.L▓s test that Ron did not like to relive them so she did not ask any questions about the test.

The next test Harry, Ron and Ginny had to do was on Wednesday. Hermione had one the next morning on Ancient Runes. On Wednesday, Hermione was still complaining about a word that was not in the dictionary and hoped that her remarks on the test paper did not count against her.

They had their Herbology practical with them all demonstrating how to handle Devil's Snare. Their written test was plants life, what potions they would be mixed in. Thursday they all had off, Friday they had Charms and Transfiguration to finish off their testing for Ron, Ginny and Harry. Hermione had a few more tests she had to do the next week. When they were finished, the teachers and Students had a small party in the Great Hall to celebrate.

Chapter Twenty Armies forming

The end of July was coming closer, and the parents and students who did not want to stay at Hogwarts to be killed left and the ones that did not feel it safe to leave were told where they should stay when the fighting begins. Harry was making sure that everyone who was fighting knew where they were supposed to be, the Spells they needed to know.

The Aurors were giving jobs to do, where they had to be when the fighting happened, some were to look over the ones who did not want to fight, others were placed at points where Death Eaters could emerge.

Harry placed Aurors on the Astronomy Tower with 7th and 6th year students who just finished their N.E.W.T▓s test. Parents were positions all over the Tower tops and on the walls with teachers and students. The students stopped wearing their uniforms, the school was no longer a school any more, and it was the final safe place in the whole Wizard World.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Hagrid and Ron left the castle a week before Harry's birthday to see the Centaurs and inform them of what is happening.

They made their way into the Forest and Hagrid lead them to the Centaur's Village. There was over fifty of them grouped together, Harry lead the way and Ginny followed with Ron and Hermione close behind them. Harry walked up to the Centaur that looked in charge and bowed to him.

"Why would a man bow to a Centaur?" asked the leader Centaur.

"To show you my respect," said Harry.

"To ask a favour as well, you want us Centaurs to battle the Forces of Lord Voldemort. Sorry we cannot. We have already seen the fate in the stars," said the Centaur.

"I'm not here to ask, beg or plead for your help, I just wanted to know if you knew about the Army marching on Hogwarts and ask if you want our help defending your home," said Harry.

"Why would a man want to help a Centaur for?" asked the Leader Centaur.

"I have nothing against Centaurs, one saved my life when I was in the forest years ago, Firenze is now helping out at Hogwarts, if he could see the good in man why can't you?" asked Harry.

"Firenze is banished, and Hagrid was told to never return to these Woods," said the Centaur.

"Hagrid is here because I asked him to show us where you are, so I could tell you to be ready for in a week time Lord Voldemort will be here," said Harry.

"Lord Voldemort is already here, inside you," said the Centaur.

"I cut off the connection between us months ago," said Harry.

"Lord Voldemort is inside every man," said the Centaur.

"I came to inform you, I have, my conscience is clear, we will be heading back to the Castle now," said Harry.

"Like a man giving orders," said the Centaur.

"Not an order, a Promise, I and my friends will be returning to Hogwarts, any one try to stop us will not live to see the war," said Harry.

"What did you say, you said any one?" asked the Centaur leader.

"Yes, any one," said Harry.

"Don't you mean anything?" asked the Centaur.

"But you are not a thing, your a Centaur, intelligent and powerful, why would I call you a thing?" asked Harry.

"We might have misjudged you, not all men are the same," said the Centaur.

"And not all Centaurs are the same either," said Harry.

Harry turned to leave when the leader Centaur called out, "I'm Fronze, Firenze is my younger brother, tell him I miss him and he can return to the woods," said Fronze.

"I will Fronze," said Harry and the five of them headed out of the Centaur village and back to the castle. Harry went to find Firenze right away.

"I was just in the Centaur Village talking with your brother, he says you can go back into the Forest, I thought you might want to go and help the other Centaurs out," said Harry.

"It was a Noble thing you did Harry Potter, you could have been killed, but you still went, my brother must have liked you to allow you to come back," said Firenze.

Firenze made his way to the doors of the Castle and they were opened for him to walk out and back into the Forest.

"Well done Harry," said the Vagrant. ⌠On your birthday will be the best time to swap me and Severus back. I would like you to keep my Portrait where it is. I would love seeing the students as they grow older.■

"I think I found out why my mom was able to put that Protection charm on me, her ring has an inscription on it, Hermione says it means Ultimate power to protect," said Harry.

"Thank you Harry, I wanted to know that for a while now," said the vagrant.

The vagrant walked off and Harry headed off with Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Professor McGonagall came out of her office to see the remaining students who took the Owls and N.E.W.Ts to give them their results.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here you go," said Professor McGonagall and she headed off to find the others.

Harry and Ginny opened their envelopes first, Harry seemed pleased with his marks, "How did you do Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Have a look for yourself," said Ginny, she, and Harry swapped reports.

Harry James Potter

Defence Against the Dark Arts O Herbology E Transfiguration O Charms O Potions E

Ginerva Amelia Potter Defence Against the Dark Arts O Herbology O Transfiguration E Charms O Potions O

"You did better then I did Ginny," said Harry with a smile on his face.

Hermione was looking a little shocked, "I did okay again."

"What all O's again?" asked Ron taking the paper. Hermione in fact had all O's, she had even brought up the E in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Well how did you do then Ron?■ asked Hermione taking his report.

Ron Billbus Weasley

Defence Against the Dark Arts E Herbology A Transfiguration E Charms E Potions A

"Well this report isn't that bad Ron, you could have failed everything," said Hermione in a reassuring voice.

"You can go and show your mom," said Harry to Ginny.

"You need to start calling her mom and not your mom," said Ginny and she gives Harry a kiss on the lips.

Harry went to look for Professor McGonagall. She was in the Great Hall handing Draco his letter with Narcissa yelling abusively at her.

Harry waited a few moments for McGonagall to move on and then he went to talk to her. "Professor I was wondering if my marks were high enough to be an Auror."

"What did you get Potter?" asked McGonagall and Harry handed her his report and waited patiently. "You did well Potter, the New Ministry will be pleased to have you as an Auror," said Professor McGonagall, "I'll write them a letter of what you have done here, with all these people and they would make you an Auror right away."

"Thanks Professor, have you thought on being the new Headmistress of Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"You have to be kidding Potter; I am not up to scratch in that department. I fell apart this year without Professor Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall.

"Most people would have in your situation, not that easy to run a school Professor and in these times it shows how strong you are for not running off and leaving us," said Harry.

"You're very sweet Potter, but someone would be able to find someone better," said Professor McGonagall. Harry saw the vagrant man smile at him and Harry smiled back.

"Potter I meant to ask, who is that?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't think he should spend the rest of his time locked in with the Headmasters and Mistresses. Oh and he wants to be left where he is on the wall," said Harry.

"You changed him into that?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well no one would bother him, it is better then looking like Severus, mass panic," said Harry.

"I'll go and have a talk to him," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry went over to Molly and Arthur and showed them his N.E.W.T. Report card. Molly was pleased with Harry▒s marks just like her other children.

"Ron you can work in the Ministry like your dad," said Molly, "You know there is a lot of openings now that they are all mostly dead.

"Hermione what is our daughter in-law going to be, an Auror?" asked Molly.

"Teacher, Transfiguration," said Hermione.

"Ginny is going to be an Auror with her Marks aren't you?" asked Molly hopeful.

"Mom, we only need one Auror in the family, Ron can have any job he wants and teaching is a good profession, since you are not evil," said Ginny.

"Yeah but first we are going on a World trip, me and Ginny that is," said Harry,

"Still going through with that are you?" asked Arthur.

"Well the Ministry won't be running properly for a time, and I had been locked up in the Dursley and unable to see anything that I feel like, so I think I should do it with Ginny," said Harry.

Ginny kisses Harry on the lips, "That is after we have our wedding of course," said Harry.

"When is the Wedding going to take place?" asked Molly.

"Not sure, me and Ginny want to have it on the 9th of August before her birthday, not sure if Ron and Hermione want to have it then too," said Harry.

"Have it then too, what do you mean a double wedding?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah well none of my family is coming except for Remus and he might be a best man, not to sure, and you guys," said Harry.

"Well I have to make the preparations, I have to make lists, August is only a few days away, I do not think we can pull it off in time,■ said Molly.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry made their way to the top of the Astronomy Tower. "I got Kreacher to get you a birthday present, I know it was the only one missing from your set," said Ginny as she pulls out what looked like a Double ended sword with Green writing "Salazar Slytherin" name along the Blade.

"Thanks Honey it's beautiful, but why not wait until my birthday to give it to me?" asked Harry.

"Well since you and Lord Voldemort's wands don't work against each other, I thought you might want to practice with this, get good with it and use it on Lord Voldemort," said Ginny.

Harry took the sword and it felt light in his hand as if it was an extension of him. Harry handed it back to Ginny, "I'll practice use it, but not with it okay Ginny, don't want to kill someone by accident," said Harry and he kisses Ginny on the lips. "Well, we better go to practice then."

"What do you mean by us?" asked Hermione.

"Well I have the other three founder▓s weapons in my collection, no point them being left out of the fight to save Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Who are we going to practice on?" asked Ginny.

"Auror would have been taught to fight without the use of wands, so we can start with them," said Harry.

"Harry you know your birthday has a full moon on it," said Hermione.

"Yeah I thought about that, we will just have to wait and see," said Harry.

"Thought about what Harry?" asked Ron.

"Lord Voldemort might attack after midnight, since it is technically 1st and the moon will be full for his werewolf army," said Ginny.

They waited up there in silence for a few more moments and then they headed back downstairs to start their practice. Harry got Kreacher to take out the other weapons; he gave the Godric Gryffindor Sword to Ginny, Ravenclaw throwing Daggers to Hermione and the Hufflepuff Bow and arrow to Ron to test out how they felt.

Harry called the Aurors over to him, "We need to practice using these Weapons, so who is willing to volunteer to help us?" asked Harry.

Sixteen out of the group raised their hands and Harry called them forwards. "Do any of you know how to use a weapon?" asked Harry.

No one raised their hands so Harry continued, "Hermione can you conjure up some warriors who use a bow and arrow, throwing daggers, sword and Double ended sword so we can practice their movements?" asked Harry.

Hermione waved her wand and the warriors appeared next to Harry. Harry waved his wand and everyone received a weapon in their hands. "Okay we will use these to practice with so we don't kill each other," said Harry. "Spilt up into groups and don't hold back, because we won't."

The Auror broke up into groups and Ginny, Hermione, Ron picked their groups, and Harry took the last one. Harry gave his group a few moments with the conjured image to practice.

Then when the Auror were ready Harry stood in the middle of them and said, "When you are," Harry had his staff at his side. The four Aurors took turns in approaching Harry and they were defended backwards. Then they came two at a time, three at a time, faster and harder with Harry moving faster to defend himself.

The Aurors pick up their game, Harry started to feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, and he was leaping off one Auror to hit another with what would be a fatal blow. A Spin kick round house to send another two flying. Then leap through the air backwards to stab the four through the head.

Aurors did not give up too quickly they kept coming at Harry and Harry kept going. Out of the other three groups, they started to watch and some joined in. From four came to eight and Harry was beating them backwards as if he had been a master. The other eight joined in making it sixteen and Harry was cutting them up as if they were nothing. A crowd was building to watch Harry take on the Aurors, even the Aurors that did not want to do it before came at Harry with their own conjured staffs.

Harry's staff extended longer and Harry was knocking Aurors away. The Vagrant watched Harry beating away more and more Auror. The vagrant conjured his own staff and walked into meet Harry in the middle. The Auror seemed to back away giving up.

Harry and the vagrant bowed to each other and the vagrant threw his staff, which spins out, and around just missing Harry and came back to him.

"This is the magical world Harry, everything is possible if you desire it too," said the vagrant.

"You told me there is no spell to bring the dead back to life," said Harry rage filling inside him.

"There isn't any, my soul has passed on and this is just a reflection of my once self," said the vagrant.

Harry ran at him and the vagrant pushed him backwards with a raise of his hand. "Anger will not help you against Lord Voldemort, he can move like the wind and has trained a lot harder for a lot longer," said the vagrant.

Harry flipped up and focused his energy on knocking the vagrant backwards. "If you want to battle without wands Harry you will have to do a lot better," said the vagrant.

"You have a few days left to show me what I need to know to finish this once and for all," said Harry.

"Deep down you have everything you need, you tapped into this fighting style on your own, mastered spells most would never have, only thing I have to teach you I cannot, you have to let go and keep your focus. Know what you want to happen and want it too, everything you do is to make this happen and only this happen, no mixed feelings and no second guessing," said the vagrant.

Harry stood still for a moment and closed his eyes; he could see himself and Lord Voldemort battling in front of the school between two castles. "Did you beat him?" asked the vagrant.

"I didn't see the finish, just the start," said Harry.

"When the time is right you will know the end, and what you have to do to make it real," said the Vagrant.

Chapter Twenty-One Battle Lines Drawn

Next few days Harry ate, slept, being with Ginny, practicing his skills and teaching Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry wore his red dragon skin suit and vest. Harry put on the belt he received from Fred and George for his birthday after they made a small alteration putting in a spot for a Double ended sword to go into. Harry wore his watch with the Marauder's map inside. Fred and George built in some more devices for surveillance so Harry would know where he was needed.

Fred and Gorge were being cheap so Harry used the three spell on the watch, suit and belt. Then gave them to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Hermione changed their colours and Ginny took them in and altered them. Harry's was turned to Green, Ginny's was red and the vest was cut smaller and taken into fit her waist. The same was for Hermione and hers was Blue and Ron's was a dark gold and had been made longer and wider.

"You're trying to get me killed, they will see me a mile away," said Ron in a panicked voice.

"Calm down Ron, they will not be a mile away; fifty to One hundred meters tops," said Ginny, "Don't worry it is thick dragon skin, strong."

"Feels kind of weak, thin, is this the right thickness for protection?" asked Ron.

"Of course it is, ask Charlie," said Ginny not looking very convinced

"Don't Worry, Avada Kedarva at that distance can be blocked, well that is what I believe any way, just duck them to be sure," said Harry.

"You really think they will try to kill us?" asked Hermione.

"They have no reason to keep us alive," said Harry the four of them were dressed in their dragon skin.

"How do you like me in my new outfit?" asked Ginny when she finished with Ron's suit.

"You look beautiful, Red looks well on you," said Harry.

"It's your birthday Harry, we are going to have to get ready," said Ginny.

"Yeah Lord Voldemort is going to be here soon," said Harry.

"No, your birthday party is going to be starting soon, don't worry only butterbeer is being severed," said Ginny.

"Give the house-elves coke, we might need them later," said Harry and Hermione started to laugh.

"Harry, coke, what is that?" asked Ginny.

"A Muggle drink Ginny, I mean don't give the house-elves any butterbeer, we don't want them drunk on us," said Harry.

Ginny and Hermione went down to the Great Hall. Harry went over to his cupboard and took out one of the shirts Fred and George charmed for him and threw it to Ron; Harry was wearing the other one. They both went down after Ron put the shirt on, the Great Hall jumped and cheered as Harry, and Ron came in and started singing Happy Birthday.

Harry walked over and sat with the Weasley family while everyone started to eat the party food the house-elves made for them. McGonagall had brought a birthday cake out. It was a white iced sponge cake large enough for everyone to have a piece with Happy Birthday Harry Potter on it in green writing. Harry blew out the candles and the cake was cut up and handled out.

Even Draco and Narcissa took a piece of cake. Music was loud and everyone was dancing up a storm. Hermione and Ron were on the dance floor Harry was handing out the last piece of cake when he saw Draco and Narcissa.

Harry walked over and sat down at the table with them. "What, because it is your birthday you think you can sit with us?" asked Draco with his normal snicker.

"Like I care about sitting with you, I came to find out whose side you are on, since Lord Voldemort might attack in a few hours," said Harry.

"Don't you-" said Narcissa but Harry cut her off.

"No one cares, are you staying or not?" asked Harry a little fed up.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" screamed Narcissa, "I was going to stay but now I think I might not?"

"Okay, I will walk the pair of you out of the castle then," said Harry.

"What!" said Narcissa, "You are actually letting us go, we have been here and seen everything?" asked Narcissa puzzled.

"Not like we don't know you are in contact with Lord Voldemort, any damage you have done is already done, what you have to think about is what are you able to live with?" asked Harry.

"We'll stay, I will ask Lord Voldemort to bring Lucius with him. Will he be allowed to come in?" asked Narcissa.

"He can come in, but we can't trust either of you, so you, Draco and Lucius will have to be put away in a safe place, from Lord Voldemort and from everyone else," said Harry.

"Will you keep us safe? Can you promise me that?" asked Narcissa.

"Kreacher can you come here for a second," said Harry and Kreacher appeared.

"Yes master you called?" asked Kreacher not looking at the Malfoys.

"Narcissa you know Kreacher, he was your aunt's old House-elf," said Harry.

"Yes I know him, you know I do," said Narcissa annoyed.

"Kreacher I want you to go and get Lucius Malfoy and only Lucius Malfoy and bring him into the Married couples room you and the house-elves made, keep them in there but protect them, take them to a safe place if someone breaks in," said Harry and Kreacher, Draco and Narcissa vanished.

"Dobby go to put some food and drinks into the married couples dormitory, show them the empty room, Make sure Lucius, Draco and Narcissa don't go snooping around," said Harry.

Harry went to join Ginny and they made it out to the dance floor. Harry and Ginny were out on the dance floor for a little time when Harry was pulled away by Moody to start opening his Birthday Presents. Ginny came over like everyone else, when the music stopped.

Ginny sat down on Harry lap and started to shake a few boxes and bags. "You can start opening them Ginny," said Harry moving his hands up and down against Ginny's thighs.

Ginny looked inside and found a pair of blue glass eyeglasses, Ginny looked at them and gave them to Harry and said, "They are from Moody Harry," Harry placed the glasses on, taking his off and he could see through, they seemed to be like his old ones.

"Push the button on the side boy," said Moody, then when Harry did so he could see through Ginny▓s clothes and the longer he held the button the more he could see through.

"They are just like my magical eye, you can't see behind your head but you can see if someone is invisible, or in another room," said Moody.

Ginny went through the money next there were over five hundred bags from different people and Harry thanked them in turn. Ginny continued opening presents, there was on from Bill and Fleur, a long square one that seemed to have been used for clothes. Ginny was about to open the box when Bill said, "Not now Ginny, later, when there is no one around."

Ginny continued to open presents until it was all done and Harry thanked everyone. The music started up again four hours before midnight. Harry and Ginny instead of heading back out to the dance floor they sulked away to be alone. Before Harry and Ginny left Harry looked through the Box from Bill and Fleur and saw what they received from him, it seems they got something for Ginny in there as well. Harry gave Ginny the glasses to look through, and she smiled at Harry. "I'll wear that for you tomorrow," said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny made their way down to the Charms classroom. Ginny walked around to the Podium where she wishes to teach from and look around at the empty chairs. Harry slipped behind her pressing hard against her.

Ginny was leaning over the Podium, ⌠You▓re a smart and beautiful woman, any student in here would be pleased to have you as their teacher," said Harry.

"You could come to work here too, Defence Against the Dark Arts post would be good for you," said Ginny.

"I'll think about it, could not hurt to keep my options open?" asked Harry.

Harry and Ginny finished off and left the Charms room. The vagrant came up to Harry to speak with him, "It is nearly timing Harry, Severus and I are going to change back," said the Vagrant.

"Okay Professor what would you like me to do?" asked Harry.

"Severus doubts your abilities, you have to prove to him that you will defeat the Voldemort," said the Vagrant.

"How would you want me to do that Professor?" asked Harry.

"Show him what you have shown me, your inner strength to lead your army to Victory, just like you did for the Dumbledore's Army, the Aurors, students here, the Teachers and parents. Show Severus all you have done everything," said the vagrant.

"You mean the stuff we did when we weren't supposed too?" asked Harry.

"It can't hurt any more, the Ministry is finished, there is no point in keeping it from him," said the vagrant.

"Fine Professor when you transfer back into the picture I will tell him," said Harry.

"Promise me Harry that you will, everything," said the vagrant.

"I will Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, "I promise."

"Good then I think it is timing I was put into the painting," said the vagrant.

Ginny, Harry and the vagrant made their way to Professor Dumbledore's painting. "Change me back into Severus, Harry," said the Vagrant and Harry waved his wand and the vagrant changed back into Severus.

"Professor what I just did now, can I do it on myself as well?" asked Harry.

"You could Harry, but why would you want to?" asked Severus.

"Most likely so he can look like his father, since he acts like him all the time," said Dumbledore's picture.

"Severus calm down, we are swapping back now," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's picture quieted down and Severus stood standing still and then was knocked back. Harry knew Severus was back inside his body. "Potter so you want to look like your father, typical?" asked Severus in his sneering voice.

"No I wanted to get rid of my scar so I can live a normal life, like you with that Dark Mark on your arm," said Harry.

"Listen Potter, you have no idea what the Dark Lord can do, you are clueless right now aren't you, you are using your emotions and they will get you killed," said Severus.

"My emotions will keep me alive, they are a strength not a weakness, that is where wand less magic comes from, that is what Lord Voldemort can do," said Harry.

"You have no idea what the Dark Lord can do, he has done more then you will ever in the way of Magic, you did what stop a Dementor maybe two, he has thousands waiting to drain everyone in here," said Severus savagely.

"I actually saved all of us from the Dementors in my third year, while you were sleeping, taught everyone at the school how to do the Patronus," said Harry.

"Likely story Potter, you were knocked out and the Dementors feeding on you, you would not have had the strength?" asked Severus.

"First time maybe, but when I and Hermione went back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius I did it then," said Harry.

Harry opened the door, Ginny followed him into find Lucius, and Narcissa talking at the far end of the married couple▓s dormitory in a spare room. Yelling at each other like Draco was not even there with them.

"I did what I thought was right, either way we will come out on top, we didn't fight and we are captured and held prisoner?" asked Narcissa in a faint voice.

"Lord Voldemort will know he always knows?" asked Lucius fearfully.

"Lucius, the Dark Lord didn't even know Dumbledore was still alive and working, or that I was a betrayer, he might be gifted by with both of us we can take him down," said Severus.

Narcissa and Draco looked shocked to see Severus alive. "Severus, Potter killed you?" chocked Narcissa.

"That duel was not me, I was in Dumbledore's painting since he died," said Severus.

"The lot of you calm down, Dumbledore wanted me to lay it down to you so I will, might as well tell the Malfoys as well," said Harry.

"When Lord Voldemort tried to kill me, my mother's love is what kept me alive. Then Quirrell tried to steal stone and Lord Voldemort tried to kill me again, still did not work. We thought you, which is why we do not like you Severus you look evil. That is why my parents and everyone else hated you as well,■ said Harry as Ginny went into their room to get their weapons.

Harry told them all about the Horcruxes, the fact Lord Voldemort had never died, what Harry did each of the years, getting to the cave, fighting the Inferius, the Dementors, about Lord Voldemort being a Half-blood. About destroying all the Horcruxes and about the Book of Life.

Take ten minutes to finish what he was saying and he didn't stop, not even to put on his belt and take the book from Ginny. Harry told Severus and the Malfoys about the Prophecy and what was in the Prophecy.

Harry put on the glasses Moody had given him and looked out to the front gate and saw Lord Voldemort and someone else standing there. "Lord Voldemort is waiting for his locket, I think Bellatrix is there as well," said Harry.

"My sister, can you bring my sister in here too?" asked Narcissa.

"Sorry Narcissa, your sister can't be trusted to be allowed in the castle, I will try to deal with Lord Voldemort quickly, and we are the Good guys, we rarely kill people," said Harry.

Harry, Ginny and Severus walked out carrying Ron and Hermione's belts and weapons, the book of Life, the Locket, James and Lily's wands. ⌠We need a shield to make this look right. I believe that we have some in our vaults. Can you get Rasbutan to go and get them?■ asked Harry, ⌠I have to meet Lord Voldemort down at the gate.■

"Sure Harry," said Ginny and she kissed Harry goodbye and they separated as Harry went out the castle doors and Ginny took Hermione and Ron's belts to them. Severus followed Harry out of the castle and down the hill.

Chapter Twenty-Two Black Castle

Harry made his way down to the gate with Severus following behind him. They made their way down to where Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort were standing. "Here's the locket as I promised," said Harry handing the locket through the gate.

"I've been waiting all day for this, I was wondering if you would have kept with the bargain?" asked Voldemort.

"The Feather of Time would have forced me here before Midnight, I promised you would have your locket and you do, so I will go back up to the castle and we can prepare for our battle," said Harry.

"Why would you think we would allow you to go back up to the castle, we can kill you now and be done with it," said Bellatrix nastily.

"Bellatrix, your family is kept up at the castle under my guard, if we do not return up to the castle they will kill your sister. Lucius and Draco," sneered Severus.

"Hold on the pair of you I have to deal with someone," said Harry and he pulled out his wand and stupefied Severus and sent him back up to the castle with a wave of his hand.

"Nice trick Mr. Potter, I see you have been practicing. Is anything that idiot said true?" asked Lord Voldemort smartly.

"Well I will give you that he is an idiot, but yeah, they are under my guard not his. Not like I need to use them to get back up the castle, killing me now, or not doesn't change the fact you are going to lose," said Harry.

"Really Mr. Potter, are you certain about that?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"Yes since we destroyed your five Horcruxes, they weren't really that hard to do, a dairy, a locket, a Ring, a Tea cup and a cupboard? They weren't even that hard to find either," said Harry.

"Well then the cards must be in your favour then, Come along Bellatrix, we will have this war, it might be fun, what do you have there in your belt?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"Salazar Slytherin's Double ended sword, I have the whole collection, it was my birthday today, I don't think I got anything from you," said Harry snidely.

"Well I will give you your life if you give me that Double ended sword," said Lord Voldemort.

"Like that is going to happen, now go back to Hogsmeade, we are all pretty wasted so lets say a 11:30 A.M. start tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Sure Mr. Potter, My forces aren't all here yet any way," said Lord Voldemort.

Harry made his way back up to the castle and Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix back into Hogsmeade. Harry went through the castle door and into the Entrance Hall. "How on earth did you do that Potter, no one has ever taught you that much advance Magic," said Severus angrily.

"Called emotions, strong magic, pointless turning away from it," said Harry.

"I've been doing magic for a lot longer time then you have Potter," said Severus.

"Yeah and it shows," said Harry sarcastic.

"Don't mock me Potter, I'm older and wiser then you," said Severus, "You could not even master Occlumency."

"Because you were a bad teacher," said Harry and Severus cried Legimens. When Severus looked inside Harry's mind, he saw nothing, like if Harry was dead.

"What is this Potter, how are you doing this?" asked Severus.

"Just face the facts that you are standing in front of your boss, and we can start to get ready," said Harry.

"Fine, where will I be posted inside if they break in through the castle doors?" asked Severus.

"No you will be over looking the forest on the West side, The werewolves are most likely going to be coming through there," said Harry.

"I gather Lupin is locked up, before he turns into a werewolf?" asked Severus.

"Lupin is cured, we have already gone through this Severus," said Harry, "The pair of you will have to work together."

"So are we going to tell the others I am here, or are we just going to surprise them?" asked Severus.

"I'll go in first, beak it to them easily," said Harry and he headed inside the Great Hall to stop the party. "It's nearly time, we better get ready, Oh and Severus is on our side, so try not to kill him, Dumbledore is still vouching for him, so am I," said Harry.

The Great Hall started to empty with the people heading off to their designated spot around the castle. Most of them did not feel threaten by Snape and others were talking to the person next to them. Anastasie Delacour came up to talk to Harry.

"'arry, I don't really want to be in ze fig't, do you really need me?" asked Anastasie.

"Are the Sirens ready to fight?" asked Harry.

"Yea', so w'ere would you like me to be?" asked Anastasie.

"Draco, you know Draco, well he is needing of some company in the married couples rooms, so why not go in there, Voldemort has no idea that it is there so he will not find it." said Harry.

"Yea' I can keep 'im company in zere, zat is no problem, 'ow long do you zink it will take, my people want to know why they are stationed outside with the Centaurs?" asked Anastasie.

⌠Sirens and Centaurs fight better on the Ground, don▓t worry I will use a cloaking spell from in the Book of life to make us invisible to Voldemort,■ said Harry

"I'll need ze password to get in zere won't I?" asked Anastasie.

"Rasbutan will take you in there, Rasbutan take Anastasie to Draco Malfoy." said Harry.

Ginny walked over to Harry and gave him his shield, "Is this the best one Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Well after the one I got, and the one Hermione got, Ron was looking nervous so I told him he had a good one, but actually it is the worst,■ said Ginny.

"Can you get a house-elf to fix it just in case he does something stupid?" asked Harry.

"Sure, Ron does need as much protection as he can get," said Ginny.

"The Dark Lord is not going to fall for it, not in the way you hope Potter,■ said Snape appearing in the door way.

"Well we don't need him to fall for it, just too under estimate us,■ said Harry.

"You know you would be easy target for the Dark Lord on the ground,■ said Snape.

"Our intelligence say he will be using the Banshees, Trolls and Basilisks in his first wave," said Harry.

⌠How do you know he is expecting this?■ asked Severus.

⌠Dumbledore retrieved the intelligence while he was impersonating you,■ said Harry.

"You think you can beat the forces of the Dark Lord," said Snape.

"We have Werewolf cure, your job is to get it into the werewolves coming from the forest, Sharp needle hopefully it will break the skin?" said Harry.

"Dementors, they will not leave easily, even with a Patronus, then Giants, Inferius, people who are being controlled, then the Death Eaters,■ said Snape.

"Take your post and you will see, all you have to do is worry about the werewolves, I shall worry about everything else." said Harry.

Harry looked out the castle door and heard the Armies moving towards Hogwarts. "Snape, hurry, they are on the move." said Harry.

Harry made his way through the Castle to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Where he saw a mass of an army of ten thousand bodies pulling behind it what looked like a large dark Black Castle on top was Lord Voldemort giving orders to pull the castle. The Castle stood over the remains of Hogsmeade. The Trolls and Giants crushed Hogsmeade as they pulled and pushed the Black Castle towards Hogwarts.

Harry opened the book knowing that he only had a few moments before Voldemort would be able to see the army in front of Hogwarts. Harry stopped on the page and said the words on the page and the people on and around Hogwarts started to vanish and reappear again when everyone was cloaked. The Cloak only lasts a few moments then Voldemort would see Harry▓s true army. The Castle was pulled to a stop and Voldemort could be heard calling to his army to form outside the castle walls.

Chapter Twenty-Three Forks and Claws

⌠All the Banshees and Basilisks to the front and the trolls behind them. Take no prisoners!■ called Voldemort▓s voice across the plain to the Hogwarts castle.

⌠Wait for my signal to begin!■ called Voldemort▓s voice again.

On Hogwarts side the field was being set also with silent commands bring out the Flock of Phoenixes, Griffins and Siren warriors moved out onto the field and waited in lines ready and armed with Tridents.

Harry called out across the plains to Voldemort, ⌠I thought we were going to wait until morning to start this battle!■

⌠I didn▓t see a reason I should wait!■ called Voldemort.

Voldemort lifted his hand up into the air and wildly shot a Fireball from his wand towards Hogwarts hoping to hit Harry since he was aiming at where the voice was coming from. The Fireball missed by a good thirty foot and hit the Divination classroom instead of the Astronomy tower.

⌠You actually think you can hit me with a fireball from that kind of distance!■ called Harry in a mocking tone of voice.

⌠Do not mock me boy!■ called Voldemort across to Harry and he sent another spell closer to Harry but still far out of the reach of actually hitting anyone.

Voldemort▓s army was ready and waiting over hundred meters away from Hogwarts Army. ⌠Do you like my castle Potter!■ called Voldemort.

⌠Just another thing to pull down!■ called Harry.

⌠My castle will remain when I pull down Hogwarts. My castle will teach the next generation of purebloods!■ called Voldemort.

⌠All that will happen today is your castle will be brought down and you will be killed!■ called Harry.

Voldemort shot into the air another spell and called out, ⌠MORSMORDRE!■

A green Dark Mark shot into the air and this seemed to be the sign to start the attack because the Banshees climbed onto the backs of the waiting Basilisks and they made for Hogwarts. Harry pointed his wand up into the air giving away his location and called, ⌠Avismordre!■

A Golden phoenix appeared in the air and shot across the sky over the dark castle covering up the dark mark and shedding light on the other castle. ⌠FOR DUMBLEDORE!■ called Harry and the Phoenix took off, flew across out of the cloak, and headed towards the Basilisks. Harry could hear their cries as the Phoenixes clawed the basilisks▓ eyes out and Voldemort▓s cries of Anger at seeing the Basilisks best weapon neutralized.

Unable to see the Basilisks had to rely on their tongues to sense body heat from the Sirens and Griffins, Sirens who▓s blood is icy cold or having to cross paths with the Griffins who were strong and fierce.

The Griffins were the next to take flight over the Sirens. They attack the Basilisks and cut through their next pulling, finishing off the creatures completely. The Banshees fell to the Ground, rolled away from the headless Basilisks, and jumped to their feet to a screaming Lord Voldemort as he looked over his precious Basilisks.

⌠You killed them all!■ called Lord Voldemort and in his blind rage shot a killing curse towards Harry that missed him by feet and hit an empty place.

⌠You missed me Tom!■ called Harry and a shot of sparks was sent from Harry▓s wand and to what looked like total disrespect for Lord Voldemort he didn▓t notice it was a sign for the Sirens to start their attack on the Banshees. The Banshees were caught unawares as the Sirens appeared out of their cloaked area and they marched across the Banshees with Tridents and Claws flying everywhere in a huge battle. Banshees and Sirens lay all over the ground after the clash of bodies. The Banshees were out numbered and failing fast to the speed and strength of the Sirens.

⌠You think that is all I have for you Potter!■ screamed Voldemort from the other Castle. Voldemort pointed his wand into the air and a Red Dark Mark appeared in the sky.

As the Red Dark Mark appears in the sky, the Voldemort▓s castle gates started to open and a mass of bodies appeared moving through looking completely dead and decaying. The Dead army moved towards Hogwarts and the remaining Sirens marched against the dead army. The Sirens were completely outnumbered and so Harry called for his next wave of attack. Hippogriffs, Aethonan, Granian and the returned hippogriffs and Griffins packed with Wizards and Witches baring swords and axes riding on the back of the winged creatures towards the dead army.

Behind the army of the dead came the Giants towering over the Inferius as a hundred Giants made their way across from the Castle. With the Giants came the Dementors floating across the ground drawing in happiness from the Giants and everyone around them as they floated over the Dead Army. The Dementors came at the castle draining the happiness out of the Wizards and Witches on the wall. Harry took up his wand and cast Expecto Patronus using the happiest thing Harry could think of, and a herd of Stags started to shoot out of Harry▓s wand, started to run at the Dementors, and destroyed them on impact. Ginny cried Expecto Patronum and she shot out her Patronus, it moved towards the Dementors, and it took out its own Dementor with an explosion.

The Wizards and Witches riding the winged creatures took off and started to cut through the Dead Army. More and more Inferius came through the gates to replace the ranks that the Wizards had cut down.

The Sirens were falling back inside the castle the Inferius were under a hundred feet away from the Castle and Harry called, ⌠Incendio!■

A burst of fire came from Harry▓s wand and it hit the Ground in front of the Inferius setting it on fire and tracing the outline of the school stopping the Inferius in their track. A Line of fire went up the sides and the middle catching the Inferius burning them as it makes its way up thinning the numbers and making a pattern of a Phoenix on the ground. The Inferius were burning inside the Phoenix pattern leaving on a few hundred Inferius left behind the stopped Giants.

Voldemort waved his wand to get rid of the Fire but with the Decay bodies of the Inferius a moment in the fire was too much for them. Voldemort could be heard curing as the remaining Inferius and the Giants made their way from the Castle down through the burning mass of bodies. The remaining of the old and most powerful Giants were moving through the burnt dead bodies of the Inferius and as they moved closer in range, Harry turned the pages on the book of life and read the Giant reversal Spell.

As Harry read the spell, the Giants stopped and glowed. They started shrink and they were not the only ones, Madam Maxime and Hagrid were shrinking also. The Spell was turning the Giants back into Wizards and Witches as if they were eons ago.

The shock to the system of the Giants made them fall to the ground, Madam Maxime and Hagrid were still standing but looking amaze to how different they were now. Grawp even looked handsome without looking like a Giant.

The Werewolves were next and Remus, Severus and Tonks were ready for them with the other students. Voldemort pulled at the sky and moved the clouds away from the moon revealing a full moon for the werewolves to transform.

The Centaurs in the Forest were the first to get in the way of the Werewolves as they made their way through the forest to the Castle. The werewolves ran past the centaurs lines and they took aim with their bows and arrows and shot the werewolves on their way past. Only a few werewolves managed to get past and go up to the Castle. The Centaurs used arrows with the Werewolves cure so none of the werewolves they hit were dead just stunned from the shock of the Cure taking place.

The werewolves who manage to make it past the Centaurs came to the Castle and started to try to climb the sidewall trying to get in. Remus and Tonks started to send the cure down into the Werewolves and each direct hit send a werewolf falling to the ground. Severus took his wand and sent half a dozen of the needles down into the Werewolves digging them into the Werewolves as the werewolves made their way growling and digging into the side of the castle clawing higher and pulling themselves up.

The Dementors and Inferius were still a threat to the Castle. Buckbeak the hippogriff soared over to them. Harry, Ginny and Hermione climbed onto the back of the Hippogriff and soared down to the ground and the three of them climbed off Buckbeak and pulled their weapons. The remaining Inferius were bearing down on Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Ron pulled on his Bow, placed an arrow quickly in place, and started to shoot it at the Inferius from the top of the Castle as Harry, Hermione and Ginny started to cut through the Inferius.

Slashes and chops as the Inferius heads are cut off. Harry was cutting his way through half a dozen at one time. Hermione and Ginny were cutting through half a dozen as well dropping the numbering of the remaining Dead Army.

Dementors were being destroyed on the castle and the werewolves being cured or running off after seeing the bodies lying on the ground. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had finished off cutting through the Inferius Army and stood their waiting for what next to happen. The Dementors were finished and so were the Inferius and Werewolves. All that were left are the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort.

Chapter Twenty-Four Ultimate Power

Lord Voldemort stood on his tower sour as ever at the sight of Harry standing victorious over his completely defeat army of Inferius, Banshees, Basilisks, werewolves and Dementors. The Fury was building inside Lord Voldemort and he Apparated him with his fellow Death Eaters down to the ground a few meters away from where Harry, Ginny and Hermione were standing.

Ron flew across on the back of Buckbeak, landed behind Harry, and moved up to make a group of four. Voldemort landed with a Group of fifteen fellow Death Eaters standing overpowering Harry and the others.

Out from nowhere came Hippogriffs with members from the Order of the Phoenix on their backs coming to help. Severus, Remus, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Mad Eye, Kingsley and the Weasley family came running over from the Hippogriffs. They formed a line behind Harry and the others and they faced off against Voldemort his Death Eaters.

⌠The Order of the Phoenix versus the Death Eaters how will this turn out!■ called Lord Voldemort.

⌠Well we can always settle this ourselves Tom,■ said Harry pulling out his wand and his father▓s wand.

⌠Well why disappoint my followers they are so longing to kill Order members,■ said Lord Voldemort.

The groups broke off and everyone seemed to take on their own opponent. Snape was in battle with Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were sending jinx after jinx at Snape who was fending them off, as they were a joke.

Remus and Wormtail were locked in battle with Lupin lazily jinxing Wormtail sting hexes just to annoy Wormtail.

Professor McGonagall was dueling with Alecto. Alecto was a bit off balance with the different spells McGonagall was shooting at her. "I was there when Albus died Minerva and I toasted his death,■ said Alecto.

"That is nice of you, always envious weren't you since he knocked you back for his replacement and picked me,■ said McGonagall.

"I was a way better at Transfiguration then you are and Albus was a fool to pick you!■ said Alecto.

Alecto turned into a fat rat and started to scurry away from Minerva. Minerva turned herself into a Tabby cat and ran after Alecto.

Minerva caught up with Alecto and ripper her head off and ate it for a few seconds and spat it back out like it was something nasty and turned back into herself and kept on Duelling.

Rabastan and Kingsley were battling each other. Kingsley had the upper hand until Voldemort hit him in the back with a killing curse and made his way through the groups dueling

Moody and Arthur side-by-side dueling with Macnair and Nott. Molly was dueling with Crabbe and Goyle and she was hit with a Stun spell knocking her down. Arthur finished off Macnair and went to his wife, taking on both Crabbe and Goyle with rage taking him over.

Tonks went to help Snape out and took Bellatrix off his hands. Tonks and Bellatrix were fighting as if they had did the night they were up on top over the veil when Sirius had died.

"We meet again little one, don't you remember what I did to my cousin, you want to try to take me on do you?" asked Bellatrix with an insane laugh.

"Yes I do Aunt Bellatrix!" said Tonks resolved to defeat Bellatrix this time.

"How dare you call me that, you are not kin to me you filthy half-blood!" said Bellatrix fiercely, "Me and Cissa should have thrown you out that window when we had the chance, if your mother had not have sneaked up behind us we would have." said Bellatrix.

Tonks sent a jet of flames past Bellatrix's face. "My mother was right to leave your pathetic family, I hope Harry kills Voldemort!" said Tonks as she continues to duel with Bellatrix.

Moody went to join Arthur as he dueled with Crabbe and Goyle after Moody had finished with Nott. Voldemort meet Harry in the middle of the fighting. Bellatrix was on one side and Remus on the other side. ⌠So Tom, are we going to finish this off?■ asked Harry.

⌠Lets wait for my Death Eaters to kill off all the Order and then we can dance,■ said Lord Voldemort.

⌠What happens when your Death Eaters die at the hands of the Order?■ asked Harry.

⌠That will never work Potter,■ said Lord Voldemort.

Most of the Death Eaters were lying on the ground stunned only a handful of Death Eaters were left there as the remaining few were still on their feet. Bellatrix, Wormtail after a lucky blow from his wand on Remus, Amycus who was looking for his sister, Voldemort who was staring Harry down. Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny were also the last few standing after not being cornered into a fight yet.

⌠So it is down to our few, yours and mine,■ said Lord Voldemort with a twisted smile.

⌠Yes so shall we finish this now before I revive the Order of the Phoenix,■ said Harry.

"Don't talk to the Dark Lord like that Potter!" said Bellatrix nastily.

"I'll talk to that hack any way I want Bellatrix,■ said Harry and he moved closer to Lord Voldemort. "Your sister wanted me to save you too, but no, you killed Sirius so you can join him!" said Harry and he reached out and grabbed onto something in midair and started to squeeze it and Bellatrix was feeling her throat being slowly crushed with no one holding onto it.

"Nice parlour trick Potter, are we going to finish this or what?" said Voldemort and Harry let Bellatrix go.

"Four on one a bit of a handicap, are you sure you don't want to revive some more followers, maybe some Dementors, oh wait their all dead!" said Harry menacingly.

"I don't need any one else to fight you Potter!" said Voldemort moving around, letting Harry stand across from him.

"Well since you love to lie so much Voldemort, I have some friends to help me, well actually they wanted to watch me beat you!" said Harry.

"A Group of children, four of you against the four of us, what a laugh!" said Bellatrix.

"Not like we haven't beaten you before, we are stronger now,■ said Ginny and she pointed her wand at Bellatrix and sent her flying, ⌠I got Bellatrix Harry.■

Hermione came over next and pointed her wand at Amycus, "I'll take this one, Ron you can take Peter,■ said Hermione and she sent Amycus flying.

"Fine Hermione, I'll take Wormtail?" said Ron and Ron sent a jinx past Voldemort and hit Wormtail in the head.

"Well Mr Potter, I must have underestimated your teaching abilities, you have prepared your army well," said Voldemort.

"Yeah well for a bunch of Blood traitors and Muggle-born they do handle themselves well in a fight. Sooner you people learn that it is not whom, you come from that makes you important but what you are, or can do. Like my mother, she beat you back then and I am going to beat you again, for good,■ said Harry.

"This is the start of my new conquest, my dear friend, Hogwarts is where you first destroyed one of my Horcruxes, but I see it wasn't my last you have destroyed, five wasn't it?" said Lord Voldemort with a smile on his face.

"Six including Nagini, oh did I forget to tell you that, oh well, are you ready?" said Harry and he flicked his wand at Voldemort knocking him upwards, taking advantage of a confused and terrified Voldemort.

"You destroyed all my Horcruxes, oh wait, what about the one inside you, my soul inside you that allows you to understand Parseltongue," said Voldemort with a smirk on his face.

"Are you actually going to stand there and try that load of crap? Come on you think I was born yesterday. I did some reading, the Magic my mother invoked all those years ago. Mixed with other spells, you likely would have started the Horcrux creation spell and when I did not die and it rebounded with my mother▓s protection effect. It took your abilities of Snake talk and placed that inside me. That is why I understand it, not just can do it. If it was your soul inside me then it would be you and not me doing it, like when you took over Ginny!■ said Harry.

"You are as mortal as I am Voldemort, now we will see who is a better Wizard!" said Harry and he pulled out Salazar Slytherin's Double ended sword and pointed it at Voldemort.

"I am at a disadvantage I don't have a sword but I have a Wand, Avada Kedarva!" said Voldemort and a green spell shot from Voldemort wand and went straight for Harry, Harry put his shield in front of it and the shield took the blast knocking Harry backwards.

"I see you have a strong shield Mr Potter, I wonder if it can take two hits with, Avada Ked-?" said Voldemort but was cut off with Harry scream Sectrumspra cutting into Voldemort's chest and wrist with his wand in it.

"How do you know a Curse like that, Dumbledore isn't turning away from the good magic is he?" said Voldemort healing his wounds.

"No, just a spell I got off a Half Blood Prince," said Harry, "Are you guys all right, not too much hassle for you."

"We're fine Harry!" said Ginny and Hermione, Ron was a little busy to answer but did not look like he was in too much of harms way.

"You can save them Harry if you want to, I won't kill them or you if you stop this right now, you won't win any way, you need to think of yourselves," said Voldemort pleadingly.

"I think of us and everyone else, if you continue to live, in life or Death if I can beat you I will, so you have to start thinking to yourself, are you really strong enough to stop me?" said Harry.

"I am strong enough to beat you Mr Potter, we haven't even started yet!" said Lord Voldemort.

Harry pulled out both of his wands and lifted Voldemort up by his ankles in front of his Death Eaters. "We can start any time you like Tom Riddle, not like it is going to help you any, you have already lost!" said Harry.

"So how are we going to do this then, I kill you or you kill me?" said Voldemort in a laughing tone.

"Let's duel for it shall we, I take your wand I win, you take my wand you win, if I win you stop killing, torturing and you will have no more magic, like a Muggle, and if you win, you can do what you like with my body!" said Harry.

"That's fine with me, but who is going to enforce this?" said Voldemort.

"I'll do another Feather of Time, which will enforce the agreement!" said Harry and he waved his wand and a dome surrounded them so no one could interfere and Harry took off his sword, belt, and got ready.

Voldemort pulled off his cloak and took his stance while the others stopped their dueling watched curiously. "This won't be a fake duel that you are used to, so if I have to take your wand from your cold dead fingers I will," said Lord Voldemort.

Harry and Voldemort bowed to each other and Lord Voldemort started with a disarming charm that Harry beat away like a tennis ball hitting a racquet. Harry returned with a Sectrumspra and disarming spells seconds after each other making Lord Voldemort work faster.

Harry used this to send three more spells at Voldemort one after the other, disarming, sting hex, knock back jinx, spell after spell until Voldemort was starting to look annoyed. Voldemort started to move faster picking up his game as Harry also did both moving like blurs as they sent spell after at each other. The faster that they moved the more tricks they did in the air, flips spins, dives, ducks, they went on for minutes not looking like they would finish until Voldemort sent an Avada Kedarva at Harry while he was in the air, but before it could contact with Harry the Curse bounced off and hit the ground next to Voldemort.

Harry used this to take the Wand from Voldemort to finish the duel with Harry Victorious. Voldemort was lying on the ground and Harry was holding onto Voldemort wand. The Dome in casing them had disappeared and Harry walked over to Ginny and hugged her while Bellatrix ran to Lord Voldemort.

"Master what has happened, what is going on?" said Bellatrix in a scared voice, "You lost, what does that mean?"

"It means kill them all, Bellatrix!" said Voldemort menacingly.

"Bellatrix, your master is a Muggle; he can't save you any more, no magical powers. So you are willing to try to beat us, I would rethink your actions?" said Harry.

"Pathetic Half-bloods don't tell me what to do Potter!" said Bellatrix fiercely.

"Fine when we kill you and the other Death Eaters, we will kill the rest of your family and you can have a reunion, in hell, doesn't worry me any!" said Harry aiming his wand at Bellatrix.

"Yeah well we will kill your wife before you even get off a spell Potter!" said Bellatrix and she had a burning sensation in her wand hand, and she lost her wand.

"It is a bit hard to cast a spell when you can't hold your wands, Accio wands!" said Harry catching Bellatrix, Amycus and Wormtail's as their wands shot into Harry's arms. Harry found Voldemort's wand and broke it in half.

"I believe that it is, time to go, we need to revive the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters and tell them what has happened," said Harry.

⌠Take their wands away first,■ said Hermione and she called for all the knocked out and dead Death Eaters.

They then started to wake up the Death Eaters after the Order members were already revived. The Order members did not know what was going on since they had been knocked out but they soon became away that they were standing feet away from Death Eaters.

⌠Professor they don▓t have their wands they are no threats,■ said Harry pointing his wand at Professor McGonagall.

⌠What is going on Potter,■ said Snape as he just wakes up after being hit blindly by a stray jinx.

⌠The War is over Lord Voldemort is defeated,■ said Harry pointing to a collapsed man on his knees anger building inside him.

⌠I hit him with the Killing Curse, it failed again how it could fail again,■ said Lord Voldemort unable to understand why his most powerful curse was unable to work again on Harry Potter.

⌠What are you going to do with us now?■ asked Bellatrix lost and unable to see what will happen to her and the other Death Eaters.

⌠You will be set free, there is no Wizard Prison or anywhere we can hold you, without Lord Voldemort you are nothing so locking you away will be just pointless,■ said Harry.

⌠So what we should turn our backs on the terrible things they have done?■ asked Professor McGonagall fiercely.

⌠No they will be placed on some sort of Probation; the New Ministry can figure that out. However for now they can go without their wands,■ said Harry.

Chapter Twenty-Five New Dawn

Harry and Ginny were married in a joint wedding with Hermione and Ron as well with Anastasie and Draco. After they had, their wedding the pair of them took off on a well-deserved holiday around the world seeing the Sites and the other Wizard Communities. Ginny was pregnant with their first child Cedric Potter while they were still at Hogwarts. He was born Nine months three months after Harry and Ginny came back from their world trip.

After Cedric came four more children, Alexsandra, Caitlyn, Lysandra and Charlus. Ginny became a teacher at Hogwarts when it was upgraded for the new generation of Students. Harry became an Auror and after the scare of going missing for a week after being captured by Dark Wizards or Witches he stop being an Auror and started to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts with Ginny. Harry and Ginny moved into a house that Fred and George had built for them with Ron and Hermione.

After the Wedding Ron and Hermione went on a weeklong Honeymoon because Ron was starting at the Ministry for Magic in the Department of Magical Gaming. Hermione started working in Wizard Primary school looking after the seventh year students, then when Hogwarts was finished she went and became the new Transfiguration Teacher.

Hermione and Ron had a few children, Tim who was born the same day as Cedric, Alex, Andrea, James, Janice, Sirius were triplets born the same night as Caitlyn Potter, Bella, Lily twins and William is the youngest.

Molly and Arthur stayed in the Burrow all alone. The house was finally empty but the Children, Grandchildren still came around, and visited Molly, and when Harry and the others were at school Molly came around to help Ron look after the children.

Arthur was still working for the Ministry for Magic but in a different job. He and Perkins moved into the Magical and Muggle International Cooperation.

Bill and Fleur moved back to Egypt and they started to have children of their own. They had two Children a girl named Vanessa and a boy named Val. Bill was still working for Gringotts as a curse Breaker and Fleur was a stay at home mother.

Charlie and another Dragon Researcher named Amanda saw each other while they were in Hogwarts. When they went back to continue studying Dragon they received letters to join the Department of Magical Creatures. Charlie and Amanda had three children Adam, Carlos and Audrey.

When Fred took the Stores out of England and mass-produced them all around the World, he meets Vetta in Norway and brought her back to England as his wife. Not having any children yet but working hard to produce some.

With Harry Potter as one of the Prime backers of Fred▓s Stores, he was able to move his goods worldwide. There was at least one store each major country. In the States, there was one in each Wizard Community.

George being Fred▓s business partner also found a woman in Norway, her name was Violet and she was the twin sister of Vetta. They had no children also but that was not from lack of trying.

Neville took the job as Herbology teacher as Professor Sprout did not return as the Herbology teacher. Neville and Luna got married and had a few children of their own. Luna took control of the Daily Prophet and Quibbler when her father retired. The New Paper was called the Daily Quibbler and the Paper was larger writing on the important news and the miss information that the Quibbler was known to deal in. Neville and Luna had three children Frank, Alice and August.

Without Lord Voldemort, the Malfoys made it through their probation period and became respectable members of the community once more. Without the Potters Money, the family had to sell their house and move into something more suiting to their new financial situation. They had to move into one of the Properties that the Potter family owned and live with their son and his new wife Anastasie. Anastasie had twin children Dracon and Drucella and died in Childbirth with them. Draco took a job in the Ministry for Magic in the Magical Law Enforcement office.

During the battle at Hogwarts Bellatrix▓s Husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan were killed by the Order of the Phoenix members. Bellatrix was so upset that her husband was killed she turned to her next love and evil those he was now powerless he was still a Wizard and Tom Riddle leaving his Old habits behind him became the new Librarian at Hogwarts. Not able to do any harm anymore Professor McGonagall granted Tom Riddle his request to Work at Hogwarts.

The Wizard World was in depression with Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade just a few of the places that were completely abandoned. Harry Potter used his money to rebuild Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley back to what it was full and alive with Wizards. Harry brought and fixed all the stores up with Fred and George▓s help. Either the Owners of the stores rented the stores from the Potter Organisation or Harry hired people to run the stores.

There were many new Teachers at Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall in charge completely this time. The Governors kept their hands off Hogwarts and let Professor McGonagall do what she needed and since she had a few Governors in her back pocket and the Wizard World saviour as well, it was not that hard to keep control. Severus Snape came back as Potions Master even thought he was the one that had killed Dumbledore; because this fact, no one seemed to want him to work for them.

The New Ministry for Magic had to elect a new Minister and with the most senior member there being Arthur Weasley and he declined the job the old Wizengamots had to find and appoint a new Minister for Magic before they could retire.

With the help of Harry Potter Remus Lupin was elected the New Minister for Magic since he was a newly cured Werewolf there was some controversy over the matter but it died away when Remus came out with his new decrees and Promises that made him a worthy pick.

Even though the Magical World was back to the way it was before Dumbledore had died and, before Lord Voldemort came back from the dead. There was still a sign that the peace was not going to stay for long and that a New Dark Lord will come to take over. Working in the backgrounds for so many years the True face of Evil was just a stone throw away. 


End file.
